


I Like the Sad Eyes Bad Guys Mouth Full of White Lies

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydra Grant Ward, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t assure that everything will be fine<br/>I can’t assure that you’ll always be mine<br/>These insecurities pile up everyday<br/>And I can’t assure that things will go our way” </p><p>-Yesenia Barkley-</p><p>Season 1 AU. Skye and Ward are together before Shield gets a hold of her. Can he protect her from Shield, from John Garrett, from himself? And when Hydra comes out of the shadows and into the light, who's side will she take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You're In Love Then You Are the Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starting to love this story already. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Things will pick up in the next chapter.

 

They meet outside a coffee shop. It's a cool November morning, the sky full of dark clouds and a small icy breeze. He spots her first, how could he not? Long dark hair, her profile half hidden behind a cell phone. She seems unaware as she's walking down the sidewalk, boots clicking against the concrete. He watches her, somehow so captivated by this woman he doesn't know.

 

Ward sips his coffee in silence, part of his morning routine he's perfected over the years. The woman stops suddenly, her thumbs moving faster than he's ever seen across the screen of her phone, her lips spread into a smile. She's beautiful and Ward finds himself drawn to her for reasons he will never understand, she passes him and he can smell her vanilla perfume.

 

His reflexes are quicker than lightning, so he's able to react when her coffee cup slips from her hands and spills all over his chair, soaking the metal instead of his dress shirt and jeans. The woman looks startled for half a moment, before lifting her brown eyes up to him, an apology hanging from her mouth. ''Wow, I've never seen someone jump up that fast. Pretty impressive''.

 

Skye observes the man while he gracefully gathers a wad of napkins and hands them to her, she realizes then that some of the coffee got onto her shirt. ''Oh, thanks. Sorry about that''. The first thing Skye thinks of is how handsome he is. Like drop dead most gorgeous man she's ever seen in her twenty three years. Smooth face, clean cut hair, and don't even get her started on those cheekbones.

 

''It's fine, don't worry about it''. He has a rich deep voice that soaks her like honey and Skye finds her fingers shaking slightly. She can tell from the outline of his shirt and they way those jeans fit him _just right_ that's he built in every kind of muscular way imaginable. Army maybe? Special forces? He has that way about him Skye observes, that he's seen too much in too little time.

 

They stand there awkwardly on the sidewalk, like they're suspended in time. Skye chunks the solied napkins into her soggy paper cup, adjusts the strap on her shoulder and gives the man a small smile. ''Sorry again for almost spilling hot coffee on you. Thanks for helping me''. He nods, licks his lips in a very distrating manner. ''No need for apologies. Have a good day''. And tall dark and handsome walks off.

 

That should have been the end of it, just two strangers who exchanged a few words one day and never saw each other again. It was a normal thing, nothing to give either of them indication for anymore interactions. But fate has a funny way of working. Skye sees him again two weeks after almost drenching him in caffeine. She's slumming out of her van, wrapping an old jacket across her shoulders, when she trips over her boot and lands face first onto the ground.

 

A strong hand is suddenly there, supporting all of her weight llike she's nothing more than a sack of feathers as she's lifted upright. She meets dark amber eyes and her stomach drops, it's the man from the coffeee shop. ''You okay?'' He asks, keeping a modest distance from thier bodies, his hand already gone from her skin. ''Yeah, thanks. What are you stalking me now?''

 

Ward didn't understand her sense of humor then, so he's immediately on the defense. ''I was just being a caring civillian, next time you fall I won't bother stopping''. When Skye looks back up from picking her phone off the ground, hot handsome stranger is gone. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

 

It's a month later they cross paths once more. Ward is on his way back to his apartment after a meeting with an old friend, when he's passing by that damn coffee shop. He sees her, the beautiful woman he can't seem to get out of his head since he first laid eyes on her. Sipping out of a bright blue mug, face buried in a laptop. He feels it then, that pull, that drive to be close to her.

 

And he doesn't understand it. He's been with plenty of women and none have ever been this way for him. In his line of work it's a sneak out before the sun comes up kind of deal, he's never had a desire to linger before. He doesn't even know this woman's name but he finds himself wanting to know. All the answers she holds in those doe eyes, every mystery she's seen, where she's been.

 

Which makes no sense because they've barely exchanged ten words to each other. Her voice keeps him up at night, smooth bourbon and starlight. He can tell by the slump in her shoulders, the way she holds herself, carries her weight that she's seen hardship. That she's searching for something, something she might never find but keeps at it. Ward is an expert at reading people, that doesn't fade because he's on break right now.

 

So he can tell the second she sees him, takes into account how stiff she becomes, sees the dark look in her eyes that he recognizes all too well. ''You know when two people run into each other more than once, it's not a coincidence. I'm almost sure you're stalking me now''. Ward stops walking, turns back to look at her. She's wearing a deep blue shirt that compliments everything.

 

''If I was stalking you, I wouldn't be this obvious about it''. She cracks a smile. ''You use that line on all the girls?'' ''Just one. I've never met a woman who complained about seeing me so much in such a short period of time''. ''Wow good looking and cocky, what a great combination''. ''So I've been told''. She laughs and Ward finds himself fighting back a smile of his own. There's just something about her, he can't put his finger on it.

 

''I'm Skye''. She tells him, holding out her hand. Surprising himself because he never gives out his real name, he takes her offered hand. Her skin is smooth like he exptected, ''Grant''. ''Nice to meet you Grant''. A smile lights his face and Skye finds herself at ease and calm as he walks closer to her table. ''Are you hungry? I know this killer taco place a few blocks from here''. She asks, an eyebrow raised.

 

Ward doesn't know it yet, but him saying yes will be one of the best choices in his entire life. And the rest is history.

 

 

*

 

 

_Eight Months Later_

 

Skye pads barefoot across the freshly mopped tile, her toes cold from the air conditioned apartment. It's dark, the only light source from the refridgerator, she reaches it and pulls out a water bottle. She sits on the counter and rehydrates quietly, adjusting the long shirt against her thighs as some kind of cover against the chilly night.

 

His apartment is still bare and modern, and while she's added a few personal touches of her own since she moved in, it's still functional and classy, like Ward will be ready to pack up and leave at a moment's notice. Which she supposes, he is. She hears him move around in their bed, searching for her more than likely. He does that, can feel when she leaves the mattress and a part of him is already on alert.

 

With a glance at the clock over the oven, two a.m. she sets her water back in the fridge and makes her way back to the bedroom. She feels her way into the sheets and curls back into Ward's side, his arms curling protectively and warm around her. This is where she feels safest, wrapped up in him. ''Relax super spy, I was thirsty''. She whispers in his ear, feels him smile.

 

''Go back to sleep''. He murmers and she turns to face him, slowly hitches her leg across his hip. If he wasn't one hundred percent awake before, he is now. He pulls her to him and kisses her hard, her hands roving over his broad back.

 

Skye never thought she'd have something like this. A relationship, a home, someone she'd die for in the blink of an eye. And even though their relationship is barely cresting upon the year mark, she's never felt this way about a man before. Sure she's had flings, brief lapses in time that are blurry now. But nothing like this. She can't exactly put it into words.

 

Just that she was a puzzle and Ward fit every single piece until she was complete. And she wouldn't give him up for the world. Skye thought she'd been in love before, that she knew what it felt like, she was wrong. So wrong. No one compares to Grant, he's everything she never knew she needed. Yes he's locked down, secretive, over protective and very anal about things, but she wouldn't change him.

 

When Skye wakes Ward per usual is already gone, his side of the bed long cold. She takes a shower and dresses, walks out to the living room. Ward's apartment is functional, couch, TV, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, patio. Basic. Nothing personal or any touch of home. That was before she moved in though, now there are throw pillows on the couch and picture frames on the walls.

 

There's a red rug in front of the TV stand, an afghan blanket folded neatly against the spotless white couch. She rubs her face and pours a cup of coffee that Ward started when he woke at five. She's eating a bowl of cereal when the front door unlocks and Ward walks in, a smile on his face. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. He's all sweaty when he kisses her but she takes it.

 

''God, this is why I hate coming over here, can we keep the sexual tension to a minimum please?'' Skye rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch, taking a long sip from her coffee. ''Kebo you love spending time with us and you know it''. Ward's oldest friend, which he has none because of his work, winks at her. ''I'm here for the free food. Skye where were you a year ago? I could of been eating Lucky Charms instead of all that healthy crap he had''.

 

Kebo shoves his head into the pantry and pours himself a bowl, coming to sit next to Skye on the couch. Ward drinks a water bottle and comes to rest in the recliner beside Skye, ''how was your work out?'' She asks him, snagging a bite of Lucky Charms while Kebo is distracted by the TV. ''Good, knocked Kebo on his ass''. ''I could knock Kebo on his ass babe''.

 

''Could not! How do you expect to do that anyway if you don't let Ward teach you how to fight?'' She shrugs, ''don't think I'd need any kind of skills to beat you up Popeye''. Ward laughs and Kebo is left pouting into his bowl. Grant watches Skye carefully, observes her mood. She's good, happy. Now would be the perfect time to tell her that he has a mission in Paris, that he'll be back in a few days.

 

She's no stranger to missions or him being gone for weeks on end. And while in the beginning it put a strain on their short lived realtionship, almost to the point where Skye was about to give up, now she's okay with it. And that's only because she understands, she understands him, all of the weight on his shoulders.

 

Ward told her, all of it everything about him. He had to to stop her from leaving, the thought of her walking out of his life pained him more than any injury he'd sustained at Shield. So he broke down, told her about his family, John Garrett, Shield. Ward is a Specialist, the best since the Black Widow, so he knows personal attatchments are not wise. Just like having someone you care about know about the government agency you're involved in is not smart.

 

But he's not an idiot, he told her the basics. She doesn't know every single skelton in his closet, all of the blood stained on his hands. She knows more than Kebo but not more than John. And he'll keep it that way. She's a light he never knew he was searching for until it was right in front of him. Grant has never been in love, never allowed himself to open up to the opportunity, the idea of it.

 

Skye is his whole world, she's become so apart of him that he can't remember how he survived all of the years without her. He'd burn the entire world if she asked, if it came down to Shield or her, he'd pick her. She looks away from the news to find him watching her, a smile graces her tan face. She leans over to kiss his nose and rest her hands on his chest. ''I need to talk to you''.

 

Her smile falls, he can feel her body become tense. Ready for him to say the words, ready to face nights alone in this cold apartment. ''Where are you going this time?'' Kebo turns down the TV. Ward takes her face in his palms, traces her cheeks with his thumbs. ''Paris, I won't be gone long''. ''Don't listen to him Skye, he says that every time, and the next thing you know you're calling me crying because you miss him''.

 

Skye takes a pillow and hits Kebo in the face, sloshing the milk in his bowl around. They both freeze, hold their breath and pray nothing spills. Breathe a sigh of relief when the milk stays where it belongs. Ward would have aneurysm if they ruined his couch. Skye turns back to her boyfriend, kisses the frown away from his face.

 

''I'll be fine. Go kick some ass. Can you bring me back one of those mini Eiffel Towers?'' She's looking at him with those big eyes, how can he say no? Later that night she's sitting criss crossed on the bed, watching him pack. Crisp folded shirts, freshly cleaned pants, and weapons. She isn't going to deny how hot he looks holding a gun though. ''Are you going in alone?''

 

''Yes. Like I said, only a few days. They need me to retrieve a package. Nothing serious''. They stay silent as he finishes and zips his bag up. Skye has buried herself in the tan comforter, her hair spiraling out onto the pillows. Ward leaves her there and locks up the apartment, sets the alarm, checks the windows. Does a secuity sweep around the perimeter before joining her, turning off all of the lights.

 

It's the same routine every time. Skye wraps herself around him like ivory, her lips hot on his neck. ''Promise me you'll be careful''. ''I promise''. He never breaks them, not with her. She's aware that every time he walks out that door it could very well be the last time, and the thought of never seeing him again puts stones in her chest. So they don't sleep until the wee hours of the morning, his hands warm and inviting on her skin.

 

She wakes with him at five a.m. blurry eyed and half asleep, but still adorable to him all the same. Watches him work out in the gym, a hot travel mug full of coffee in her hands. Ward has tried to convince her to work out with him, but it's no use. She flat out refuses. As they walk back to their apartment Skye has both arms around him, clinging to him like she never will again.

 

''I'll be back soon baby, you won't even have time to miss me''. His bag in slung over her shoulder, he's dressed in a nice suit and tie and Skye is awake enough to admire how sexy he looks in a suit. ''Just be careful, please? Try not to get shot again''. ''I'll do my best''. He bends down to kiss her, long and slow. Her arms wrap around his neck, she stands on her toes and deepens the kiss.

 

''I'll be gone a few days''. ''Bye Grant''. He kisses her cheek, gives her a wink before walking out the door and locking it behind him.

 

What neither of them know is that that was the last normal day they would ever share. That their lives will change in a matter of days, they will never be here in this moment of innocence again.

 

The world is going to crash down around them in ways they were never prepared for. Never even saw coming. Can their love survive even the darkest of times?

 


	2. Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Pilot episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the lovely comments! 
> 
> I'm very excited at the direction this story is going.

 

''All I'm saying is it's ridiculous that Grant thinks I need a baby sitter''. Skye tells Kebo, lifting a steaming mug of coffee to her face. ''I am not baby sitting you, despite my witty comments about you, I actually like spending time with you''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''be careful there your emotions are starting to show Popeye''.

 

Kebo sips his own coffee, looks around the small shop with mild interest. ''Look you know how dangerous the world can be, if the wrong person found out about you''- ''Yeah I know, I'd wind up in a basement probably and Grant would get parts of my body in the mail''. ''Exactly. While I'm your friend I'm also your body guard''.

 

Skye laughs out loud, covering her mouth when people turn to glare at her. ''I was almost convinced there Popeye, almost. I can protect myself just fine''. He raises an eyebrow at that. ''With what? Your laptop? You're like a defenseless puppy Skye, you'd probably pee yourself the second anything bad happened. Why do you think Ward worries about you so much?''

 

''Because he's an overprotective robot''. ''I'll give you that one''. They finish their morning coffee in silence and head back to Ward's apartment. Skye unlocks the door, sets the alarm and drags a blanket and her laptop to the couch. Usually when she starts her work with the Rising Tide she does it outside the apartment, she knows how Grant feels about an organization like her's.

 

If he's caught on to what she's doing, which he more than likely has, he never says anything. Kebo there could not care less, this is the part of the day where he usually naps. So she spends the rest of the afternoon with her fingertips on the keyboard. When dusk sets in, Kebo hands her a beer and turns on the TV, the news on full blast.

 

Skye's phone beeps and it's an incoming message from a fellow Rising Tide member, full of information on Shield that she asked for a few hours ago. ''Hey Popeye?'' ''What?'' He turns away from the TV to look at her. ''How do you feel about a road trip?'' ''Anything to get me out of this damned apartment. Where to?'' She smiles up at him, ''L.A.''.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Ward stews silently outside of Maria Hill's office, his posture stiff and annoyed. He knows how important this mission is for John and he won't let him down, Ward's purpose his drive has always been to save Garrett, and that's not going to change. But he longs to be back with Skye in the apartment they share, feel her warm skin tangle with his.

 

And now that he has Skye, he understands what Garrett meant when he told Grant he couldn't ever get attatched to anyone or anything. It doesn't cloud his judgement in the slightest, but it still makes me want to abandon Shield and be with her. That's a problem, and he knows it. He hasn't been able to get a hold of Skye to tell her that his mission is more long term than he originally thought.

 

He can handle days without Skye, but months? Months to gather intel from Coulson and his Team, it's almost unbearable. Grant knows he can't afford to have both, love and saving Garrett, so he can reflect on how being separated from Skye right now could be a good thing. For John, not for him. He already misses her, her laugh her smile.

 

On his way to gather his bag he tries her cell phone again, no answer. Kebo finallly answers though and Grant can taste the relief on his tongue. ''How's Paris?'' ''Put Skye on''. ''Well hello to you too, I'm fine by the way I''- ''Kebo, let me talk to her'''. ''She's currently in the shower''. Ward isn't there to look at his friend's face, but he has a tell in his voice that alerts Ward when he lies.

 

''Where is she really?'' Kebo sighs. ''I really hate your Specialist skills sometimes mate. I'm not with her in this specific moment in time-'' ''What? Kebo that's''- ''Look calm down, deep breath. Skye is fully capable of getting a cup of coffee without me. She's fine, I'll have her call you when she gets back''. Ward sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. ''Just tell her that I'm going to be gone longer than I thought and she needs to contact me as soon as possible''.

 

''How long?'' Ward exits the Shield vehicle, hands the keys to a man in a suit. Glances up at the massive plane in front of him. ''Long''. He hangs up and adjusts his sunglasses, boards the plane and comes face to face with who must be Fitz and Simmons. After a few minutes Ward remembers exactly why he does mission on his own, working with this Team is going to test his patience.

 

He does realize that if Skye were here, that she'd get along well with Fitz and Simmons. Maybe even Coulson too, he has that father aura about him that Skye has always been chasing. He's settling in his bunk when his phone beeps, it's a message from Skye. More accurately it's a picture of her saying how much she misses him and Ward finds himself smiling like an idiot.

 

He replies, asking if Kebo told her the news. She responds with another picture, this time it's of her frowning and he knows she got the message. He tells her that he's sorry, waits for her to comment but she never does. They have their first mission and it involves the Rising Tide, Ward feels himself go rigid. He's had dealings in the past with them and they've never gone well.

 

Skye is in her element, her laptop hot in her hands. The van her and Kebo rented for the trip is parked in an alley behind a shop in L.A. They made it here in less than a day, thank god because if she had to spend one more minute with him in a small confined space, she was going to lose it. She's gotten a big hit on the video she released of Mike Peterson, the man she recorded literally jumping out of a burning building.

 

Kebo is on a coffee run so she's using this time alone to record her audio, every piece of her longing to get under Shield's skin. Skye is aware that Ward is a member of that organization, but also knows that he doesn't always agree with their methods. As long as he never finds out, no harm done. ''How will you come at us, from the air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time, how can you? The truth is in the wind, it's everywhere, you cannot stop the Rising Tide''.

 

''You will not find us you will never see our faces but rest assured we will rise against those who shield us from the truth and nothing, nothing stops us in the''- The van doors slide open and for half a second she thinks it's Kebo so she doesn't look up. Until she recognizes that face behind a pair of sunglasses. Oh god. ''Grant?''

 

And then Ward who doesn't freeze or blink or form any kind of reaction at the shock of seeing her there, throws a bag over her head and pulls her from the van. His hold gentle but very firm, not in a way she's ever experienced with him before. This is not going to end well.

 

She screwed up. She screwed up big time. Skye blinks as soon as the bag is removed from her head. Grant is standing there stone faced, arms crossed. ''Don't look at me like that, if either of us deserves to be mad right now it's me. You put a bag over my head and kidnapped me!'' The other agent in the room looks between them. ''I'm sorry, do you two know each other?''

 

Skye hesitates, letting Grant decide how he wants this to go since this is his area of expertise, not her's. He clears his throat awkwardly. ''Sir I need to make something clear that I had no idea she was even in L.A. let alone a Rising Tide member. Yes we know each other, this is Skye, my girlfriend''. The other agent glares at Grant, ''outside Agent Ward, now''.

 

They both glance at her before leaving her alone in the room. Ward braces himself, he could have just screwed up this entire thing. And he hasn't even been on this plane for twenty four hours. But what in the hell is she even doing here? He lied to Coulson about not knowing she was a memeber of the Rising Tide, of course he knew. They've been living together for months.

 

''Agent Ward you and I both know that it's not against Shield policy for an agent to have a relationship and I'm not condeming you for it. However our first mission as a team and it's already effecting what we do. She's a member of the Rising Tide, an organization against everything we stand for. And you're telling me as her boyfriend you had no idea?''

 

''Sir I promise you I didn't know. I would have never guessed that about her''. Being a Specialist you have to be a good liar, part of the job. And so Coulson has no doubts, believes Ward like it's nothing. Ward takes note of that, it'll come to good use later. ''Coulson let me talk to her first, she trusts me. She'll cooperate once I ask, it won't be hard to find out what she knows''. Phil nods and Grant sighs before walking into the interrogation room.

 

Skye sits up straighter when Grant walks in, his face unreadable. He sits down across from her, folds his hands atop the table. ''How did you get to L.A.? Please tell me you did not rent that van and drive down here by yourself''. Skye bites her lip and he knows that's exactly what happened. ''I didn't come by myself''. Ward briefly closes his eyes.

 

''Where was Kebo when we picked you up?'' ''You mean when you violated my rights as an american citizen and kidnapped me? He was getting coffee, he's probably worried sick about me, but he's too afraid to call and tell you that, so he's going to make a scene and freak out''. ''I'll handle it''. Skye looks nervously around the room.

 

''What are you even doing in L.A.? I thought you were in Paris''. ''Plans changed''. ''Kebo said you were going to be gone for possibly a long time. How long?'' ''I don't know''. ''And what about me? What is Shield going to do to me?'' A dark look comes into his face. ''Nothing, no one is going to hurt you Skye. We just need information''. ''Information on what?''

 

''The video you took on Mike Peterson. Shield is looking for him, have you been in contact with him at all?'' She doesn't answer him. ''Skye''. He takes her hand, draws small circles on her knuckles, knowing how his touch effects her. She grips his hand fiercely and he can see in her eyes that she's nervous. But she trusts him. ''I talked to him at a diner the other day, tried to get through to him but he didn't listen''.

 

''He's powered, do you realize how dangerous that is?'' ''Kebo was with me, besides Mike wouldn't have hurt me. He's a good man who just got caught up in a bad situaiton''. He asks her a few more questions about her work in the Rising Tide and like expected, she's honest with him. When she mentions the Centipede Program he has to act like he doesn't know what she's talking about.

 

But of course he does, he's put much of his time in the project, anything it takes to save Garrett. ''Is that all Shield wanted to know?'' Grant releases her hand. ''Yeah''. ''So what happens now?'' Coulson comes into the room, ''now you get to witness just how good your friend is Skye''. Ward leads her to the center of what turns out to be a plane, there are three other people standing around a video monitor.

 

One of the women has dark hair and eyes, looks like she's seen the darkness of the world and it swallowed her up, before spitting her back out. The other is more than likely Skye's age, with an english accent and Skye likes her immediately. There's a younger man amoung them with an accent as well that Skye can't place, he's awkward but soft and Skye can't help but smile at him.

 

''You're Agent Ward's girlfriend?'' Simmons asks her, glancing between the couple. ''Um yeah. Why is that against the rules or something?'' ''No, we just can't picture him emotionally involved with someone''. Fitz answers her, Skye feels Ward's hand brush across her elbow. ''We can make intriductions later. Skye, this the damage Mike has done so far''.

 

Coulson pulls up a news feed and Skye tenses. That is not anything like the man she met before. He's angry now, violent. ''This is wrong this is not the guy I met. He was, he just needs a break''. ''Then give him one. What have you got?'' She glances at Grant before handing over Mike's I.D. to Coulson.

 

They don't find much that Skye hasn't already told Ward, all they have is a crappy video and it's not anything to go on. ''What if you had the audio? I was running surveillance on the lab, the digital file is in my van. There's too much background noise for me but you can probably''- Ward gives her a look, like she's a stranger that's been sleeping in his bed.

 

''Get my van back to that alley and then I'm in business''. Ward doesn't like this plan at all. Skye being involved in Shield is not sitting well with him. This is a dangerous game he's playing, people could or are going to get hurt and Skye under no circumstances can be one of them. He won't allow it. And if John finds out she's here, it isn't going to smooth over well.

 

''Coulson I can take her back to her van''. Grant tells him, noticing how tightly Skye is clinging to his side, her arms crossed over her chest. ''No, May go with her. Ward I need you here with me''. He's about to protest but catches himself, he can't allow his relationship with Skye to effect anything Shield related. If the Team had trust issues before, this isn't doing anything to help them. He can't afford that.

 

Skye looks up at him and Ward puts his hands soothingly on her shoulders. ''Relax, May doesn't bite. Much. Just be careful alright? May is one of the best she'll keep you safe''. She nods, trusting him. Skye gives his fingers a squeeze before following May out, Ward watching her until she disappears.

 

On the way back to her van Skye keeps a look out for Kebo, who is more than likely having a nervous breakdown right about now. Agent May is silent as she walks down the sidewalk. ''So is me being here going to get Grant in trouble?'' No answer. After a few minutes Skye let's the sounds of the city absorb the awkward tension she feels radiating off the other woman.

 

There's a shuffle from inside her van and Skye freezes. She's about to tell May it's more than likely Kebo, but May pushes her behind a trash can and rips the door open. A man is pulled out and thrown onto the ground with one hand, May's gun pointed at his back. ''Woah woah it's alright! This is my van. Jesus christ''- ''Kebo? May it's alright he's with me, he's my friend''.

 

May relaxes her grip and Kebo stands, spots Skye and grabs her, hugging her hard. ''Thank god. Where in the hell have you been? Ward is going to kill me when he finds out''- ''Popeye breathe. It's okay, I'm fine. And Grant already knows''. ''He does?'' That's when May pulls out her badge and Kebo's mouth drops open. And then he starts laughing.

 

''You got picked up by Shield? Oh my god that is too good. Please tell me Ward is the one who found you, I bet he was so pissed. Leave it to you Skye to do something against the man, and it's your boyfriend who busts you for it''. Kebo hunches over from laughter, clutching his stomach with tears running down his face. May clears her throat and he sobers up.

 

''Popeye listen to me. I'm just grabbing a few things and then I'm going back to Shield''. They enter in the van and Skye gets the information she needs. They're about the exit the vehicle when both May and Kebo are thrown against the alley of the wall, out cold. Skye jumps, knows exactly who's behind this. Quickly she gets the most important thing to her and stashes it somewhere safe before Mike Peterson enters the van.

 

''Mike, what are you doing?'' ''Saving you from the scary men it dark suits. And you're gonna help save us''. ''Us?'' There's fear in the back of her neck when his son climbs aboard, Skye calms herself through the panic. She knows what needs to be done, when he demands she erases who he is, she does so without question. But not before sending her location to Grant. He'll save her, he'll make sure she comes out of this alive.

 

''He took Skye''. The words chill Grant to the bone, rage travels up his rib cage so fast his hands clench from the weight of it. He should have went with her. If anything happens to her now, Coulson is going to pay. Screw the mission screw anything that ever seemed to matter to him, if she's hurt all bets are off. And he knows right then he's allowed Skye to compromise him.

 

But he can't find it in himself to regret it. He's going to get her out of this and back home, there is no other option.

 

''Mr. Peterson good morning we're not a threat, we're here to help but you're in danger and we need to take you in''. On the outside Ward looks calm, his hand on the holster of his gun. But if Mike Peterson makes one wrong move on his girl, Ward's going to put a bullet through his brain. Suddenly the door of her van comes flying towards them and they dive away from it. When he looks up Mike has Skye in his arms.

 

''Grant!'' Skye sees him on the ground and yells his name again, more panic over if he's alright than her own well being. Grant has his gun out but can't get a clear shot, and he can't risk aiming anywhere else because Skye is in the way. He chases after them, his eyes on Skye at all times. She keeps looking back and finds his eyes locked with hers. She manages to get away from Mike and uses that distraction to run.

 

Grant catches her in his arms, gripping her tightly to him. ''You okay?'' ''I'm fine''. Her hands cup his face and he very briefly runs his lips across her forehead. ''Get the hell out of here, go outside and wait until I come and get you''. He releases her after she nods in agreement. He looks around for Mike and sees him soar through the air, the man's eyes on Skye who is pulling on the door to make it out.

 

Mike lands in front of Skye and grabs her, Grant pulls the other man off her, pins him in a head lock that would have cut off his circulation if he wasn't so strong. ''Look the stuff inside you is unstable it'll kill you and everyone in here''. ''Who's gonna miss us?'' Skye watches in horror as Grant is slammed to the ground, her feet carrying her automatically to him, but Mike grabs her again.

 

''Only take the shot if you have to Ward''. Coulson doesn't trust the look in the Specialist's eyes. ''If I have to''. Coulson has no idea what's clawing inside of Ward's chest, begging for release.

 

In the end no matter how much Grant wants to, how much he can feel his desire to pull the trigger, he doesn't. Mostly because he doesn't want Skye to see him like that, making a hard call. So he settles for the gun Fitz and Simmons handed him which saves everyone, and when Skye looks up at him from the bottom floor, he smiles at her.

 

''I did not sign up for this crap''. Skye and Ward look at Kebo and fight smiles. Ward is leaning against a Shield vehicle while Kebo is getting his wounds treated. Skye has her back pressed to Ward's chest, his arms around her waist, chin on her head. ''Skye if you were smart you'd decline Coulson's offer and come back with me''. She threads her fingers through Ward's before responding.

 

''I don't know Popeye, the bullets and near death experiences could be kinda fun. Plus I have this big guy to protect me, I think I'll be fine''. A look passes between the three of them, the elephant in the room that no one is going to bring up, not here. ''Fine, call if you need me''. ''You know I will''. Skye turns in Ward's arms, his hands tight on her hips.

 

''So robot, what do you think? Shield could be good for me, besides I can't go months without seeing you''. She pulls out all the stops to convince him this is the right move. Pressing her body against every line of his, running her hands down his chest. Which he rolls his eyes at because he knows exactly what she's doing. ''You really want this?'' Her eyes are deep and serious when she tells him yes.

 

He kisses her softly. ''Alright then. But I need you to trust me, no matter what. I don't know what's in store for us here, I might have to do things you won't like''. ''I trust you, to keep me and everyone else safe''. Right now he doesn't care about everyone else, just her. So she wraps herself in his leather jacket and kisses him until Coulson calls and tells them to come back to the Bus.

 

As long as she has Ward, Skye will be fine. But there's guilt ringing in her chest. There's only one person who knows the real reason why she's joining Shield. And it's not Grant.

 

 


	3. You Make Me Feel So Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, ''0-8-4''.
> 
> And we get to see when Skye first meets John Garrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

 

''I'm amazed Coulson is letting us share a bunk''. Skye comments, watching Ward as he puts her bags on the bed. She unpacks her clothes and smiles slightly at the picture she snagged from their apartment before leaving for L.A. with Kebo. It's a framed photograph of her and Grant, the sun is setting and he's looking down at her face, smiling, his eyes crinkled at the edges. Skye's own lips are half on his cheek, a smile gracing her face as well, her hands resting on his shoulders.

 

Grant hands her a pamphlet, ''this isn't like other planes''. He leans against the doorway, watches her stretch across the bed as she reads, the dress she's wearing shows off her long tan legs. ''Stop looking at me like that''. She comments, lifting her eyes to him. He grins at her, caught. ''Did you get everything you needed off of your van?'' ''Yeah''. She tosses the pamphlet onto the floor and winks at him.

 

''Close the door and come here''. He does, leaning down to kiss her before hovering over her, his hands drifting up the hem of her dress. ''Does this mean you've forgiven me for the Rising Tide thing?'' ''I've known you were in the Rising Tide for a long time''. He whsipers in her ear. ''But you told Coul''- ''To protect you and me. If the Team doesn't trust me then we have a another set of problems''.

 

She's lifting his shirt over his head, her fingers tracing every plain and valley on his skin, when a knock on the door pulls them apart. Ward sighs heavily into her neck, removes his palms from her thighs. Puts on his shirt and opens the door. ''Yes Sir?'' ''We have a possible 0-8-4''. ''Where?'' ''Peru. We land shortly''. Grant closes the door and turns back to Skye.

 

''What's an 0-8-4?'' ''Object of unknown origin''. She stops slipping her boots over her feet, leans back on her elbows and raising her eyebrow at Ward. ''And how long until we land?'' He smothers her smile with his teeth against her lips.

 

Fitz and Simmons meet them in the hallway, they are still blown away by the fact that Ward has someone in his life that he cares about. ''So how long have you two been seeing each other?'' Simmons asks as her and Skye go into the lab and Fitz and Ward speak to Coulson. ''Almost a year''. The scientist smiles at her. ''He seemed so locked down when I first met him, but with you it's different''.

 

Skye knows all of the reasons why Ward is the way he is. And her mind flashes back to when she first met John Garrett, the man to blame for every piece of Ward he's taken.

 

 

*

 

 

_Skye wakes tangled up in Grant's shirt. He's been away on a mission for a week now, she will never get used to sleeping alone again. Rubbing her eyes she takes a warm shower, has a hot cup of coffee in her hands as she enters the living room. Wrapping the blanket across her shoulders she turns on her laptop, and becomes lost in her work._

 

_It's around five in the evening before Skye returns to reality, her stomach informing her that she hasn't eaten since that morning. She's ordering thai food when the door opens suddenly, and she jumps with excitement thinking that Grant came home early and is surprising her. She isn't so lucky. A man walks into the apartment with grace like he's done so a million times before._

 

_He's older maybe late forties, and there's a dangerous edge to his profile that has her walls up immediately, alarms ringing loudly in her mind. He looks at her in shock before studying her intently, a slow slimy smile spreading over his lips. ''Well, hello there''. Skye then remembers the way she's dressed, in Ward's shirt and nothing else and she feels very uncomfortable, fighting the urge to hide herself._

 

_''Who the hell are you?'' There was no indication in the way he touched the door handle that he forced it to unlock, Skye knows enough about picking locks to recogize if he did. So he must of had a key, which begs another question. Why in the hell does he have a key to their apartment? And why didn't Grant tell her this, so she'd be prepared for exactly this situation?_

 

_The man doesn't drop his smile, instead looking around the small apartment with distaste. ''Better question is who the hell are you? It isn't like Ward to leave a whore around his apartment while he's away, let alone even tell you where he lives. Does my boy have a girlfriend and didn't tell me about it?'' Skye goes on the defense, crossing her arms over her chest._

 

_''Look I don't know why you're here but you need to leave, I'm not above calling the cops. If you're looking for Grant he should be back any second''. She lies, hoping this stranger at least knows her boyfriend's line of work and is scared off. The man's smile evaporates, ''we both know that's not true sweetheart''. He walks further into the room and shuts the door._

 

_Skye is seriously freaked out at this point and is slowly inching her way to where Ward keeps one of the hidden guns across the apartment. ''No need to be afraid honey. My name is John Garrett, Ward never mentioned me to you?'' She shakes her head and John nods in approval which she doesn't understand. ''Smart man''. He sets what looks like is a grocery bag on top of the counter._

 

_''I thought he'd be back by now but oh well. Looks like we'll just have to have dinner without him''. Dinner? What the hell is wrong with this man? He clearly came here for Ward and since he's not here there's no need for John to be here. So why is he taking his jacket off and draping it across the chair, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt like he's prepared to stay?_

 

_''I don't think that's a good idea, you should come back when Grant is here''. John waves his hand, completely ignoring how scared he is making her. ''He'll be fine with it. Ward is like a son to me, I practically raised the bastard. He'll be glad we finally met, he has to be serious about you since you're staying in his apartment while he's gone''. Skye doesn't get the way John says this, like he's trying to convince her he wants Grant to be happy, but she can tell he doesn't._

 

_Like the idea of him even entertaining the idea of having a girlfriend is a horrible thing, but John is smiling like he is very proud of Ward. ''Relax, take a seat''. Skye remains where she is, when he looks away she makes a move for the gun underneath the entertainment center. ''Not a smart move there''. She looks back up to see John holding a knife in his hand, but instead of using it as a weapon he starts pulling vegetables out of the bag and chopping them up._

 

_The gun is cool and light against her hands, and Skye honestly has no idea how to use it but it shouldn't be too hard, right? Pull the trigger. She doesn't. She only got it out to hopefully intimidate him enough to know that she's serious about her not wanting him here. It was in vain. He seems calm just like Grant with a bullet to his face._

 

_Skye reaches into the pocket of the shirt to pull out her phone and call Grant, but it's actually on the couch and she curses silently to herself. ''Why don't you put that down? I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Ward trusts me with his life, and you should too. Did he tell you what he does for a living?'' Skye nods, doesn't relax her hold on the gun. ''Good, I'm with Shield too''._

 

_''Really? Show me your badge''. He does, the silver gleam of Shield clashing against the kitchen lights. She relaxes then, slightly and he can tell when she does. His attitude changes suddenly as does the atmosphere in the apartment. ''Why don't you go change out of his shirt? I'll cook you his favorite meal''. She raises her eyebrow at that, ''those don't look like the ingredients for pumpkin pancakes and scrambled eggs''._

 

_John hesitates for a moment, and Skye won't know why until later. Because he thought Ward was playing her, which in a plan she won't be aware of until after the fact, was exactly what Grant wanted him to think. ''Right, must have gotten confused with someone else''. So she has the most awkward dinner of her entire life, barely eating whatever meal is supposedly Grant's favorite._

 

_He leaves just as quickly as he came, monsters underneath his face. Skye makes sure to lock the door and turn the alarm off, and her hands are shaking so badly as she reaches for her phone. Grant doesn't answer. Throughout Garrett's time with her he asked her questions about her life, not impressed with her answers, and poked and prodded at her and Grant's relationship._

 

_Skye stays up all night, the gun close at her side as she sits on the couch and jumps at every small sound. At around ten in the morning a knock on the door startles her. ''Skye?'' It's Kebo and she runs to the door, yanking it open and rushes him in. Looks around the hallway in fear that Garrett is still around somewhere. When she doesn't spot him she locks the door, sets the alarm again._

 

_''Woah where's the fire? You good?'' She shakes her head and Kebo notices the bags under her eyes. ''When was the last time you slept? You look scared shitless love''. Skye takes a deep breath. ''Who's John Garrett?'' Kebo's face falls and he finally understands why she looks as if she's seen the monster underneath the bed. ''Why?'' ''He came here last night''. ''Are you alright?'' ''No. Kebo he knows Grant, but he was, I don't know, creepy''._

 

_''Did he hurt you?'' ''No, he's with Shield Popeye, he just freaked me out is all''. Kebo puts a firm hand on her shoulder. ''I'm calling Ward''. ''Already tried that, he didn't pick up''. ''He will after I leave this voicemail''. Kebo pulls out his phone and as he's listening to the other line ring, he walks around the apartment, checking the perimeter just like Grant does._

 

_''Ward you need to call me as soon as you can, Skye is fine but I need to talk to you''. Kebo spends the next few hours sitting on the couch with her, going over each detail of the conversation she and John had. ''There was just something about him, he was creepy''. ''He's a nice guy don't get me wrong, but he has a dark side. He's seen too much, a little messed up in the head''. Kebo's phone rings, it's Grant._

 

_''Hey mate''. Kebo puts the call on speakerphone. ''What's going on? I'm on my way back''. Skye sighs in relief, thank god. ''Skye got a visitor last night''. ''Who? Is she okay? Is she there with you?'' ''I'm fine Grant''. She answers him, longing for his hand in her's. ''Garrett came to your apartment last night''. Kebo tells him, and the Ward goes quiet for a long time. ''Skye, are you alright?'' His tone is clipped, measured. Barely concealed fear into the edges._

 

_''I'm fine. He was just, weird. Grant why didn't you tell me he had a key to our apartment?'' She hears him sigh. ''We'll talk about it when I get home''. He hangs up. It's another six hours before he's unlocking the door, drops his bags on the counter. He's ambushed by Skye in a tangle of limbs and long hair. He holds her tightly to him, running his fingers through her scalp, crushing her protectively to his chest._

 

_She looks up at him as he checks her over, his thumbs tracing her cheeks. There are lines in his face that she tries to smooth out with her lips but they don't budge. He takes her face in his hands like she is the most precious thing to him. ''What happened?'' She tells him, watches the very raw fear he tries to hide illuminate his face. ''You don't have to worry about him baby, believe me''._

 

_She does, and when she asks him about his history with Garrett, she isn't prepared for the story he throws at her._

 

 

*

 

 

''I guess with what he does he can't be too careful you know? He's emotionless with me sometimes too''. She answers Simmons, and the two talk for a bit until they land in Peru. The mission does not go the way Ward expected. Not only is the 0-8-4 dangerous on many accounts, Shield has to bring it aboard the plane along with members of the police force in Peru.

 

In between dodging bullets (which is a normal thing and didn't bother him too much) making sure Skye was out of the line of fire, and getting shot himself, he's pissed. Because today on their first mission proved just how incompatiable they are, Fitz Simmons and himself. And Skye just like the two scientists is not field ready. They had no idea how to react when the rebels opened fired on them.

 

Ward immediately sought out Skye, making damn sure she was in his sight at all times and covering her body with his. When he enters the lab he loses it, raises his voice at Fitz until he doesn't even care what their arguing about. He just needs to yell at someone. Which is when Coulson jumps in, and Skye is trying to pull Ward back because there's just something so wrong about him yelling at Fitz.

 

''Do we have a problem in here?'' ''No Sir''. Skye removes her hand from Ward's arm, he looks down at her. ''Just working on our communication. Not everyone was prepared for fire fight''. ''We got out, didn't lose anyone saved a few of theirs. I say we did alright. Anything else?'' Skye raises her hand, bites her lip. ''Yeah I have a small question. What the hell is wrong with you?''

 

She asks Ward, and he gives her a confused look. ''No one in this lab knows how to act when we're getting shot at besides you and Coulson. It's not our fault that we aren't teriffied when bullets are aiming for our heads, so you have no right to be pissed off at Fitz for that''. He gives her an angry look before walking out, and Coulson tells them to work out their problems quickly.

 

Skye finds Ward in the lounge with a book she recognizes, he must have swiped it off of his night stand before he left. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey on her way up, it's his favorite kind and she knows she needs to smooth over her comment from earlier. ''Can I buy you a drink?'' He smiles slightly at her and she goes to sit next to him. They drink in silence for a while and she apologizes for what she said.

 

''No need you were right. I was just afraid something was going to happen to you, it put me on edge that's all''. She takes a small sip from her glass. Her hand catches his side and she notices the blood on his shirt. ''Did you get shot?'' ''Skin deep nothing to worry about''. ''Nothing to worry about? Did that happen protecting us?'' She's seen him with injuries before, even patched a few up, but him being hurt scares her more than anything ever has.

 

''It's fine Skye. I'm fine''. He puts his hand on her knee. ''Skye, hand me the bottle''. He says suddenly and she looks up from her phone. ''Okay Turbo but you're still nursing the one you got''. ''I'm not the only one''. That's when the hand on her knee becomes more possessive, protective. She notices what he's talking about and he shifts so she's a fair distance away from what he's about to do.

 

He pushes her out of the way and starts his attack, only pausing and freezing up when he sees Skye, being held by one of the men, a gun to her head. They're tied up in the cargo bay and Ward is already forming a plan to get them out of here. May finally comes to and together they find a way to rescue Coulson, save the Bus and get the 0-8-4 under control. The entire day has set Ward so overcome with worry that when it's finally over he feels every single piece of him relax.

 

As him and the Team are watching the 0-8-4 be sent off into space, Skye appraoches him from behind and hands him a beer, kisses his cheek. He's so wrapped up into thinking of how much these people are starting to grow on him, that he might actually get what Garrett needs without hurting anyone, that he doesn't notice Skye reaching into her back pocket for her phone.

 

 _''What is your status?''_ The message reads, and Skye looks to make sure Grant isn't focused on her when she replies, _''I'm in''._

 

''You know I've never seen you in action like that before. It was pretty hot''. Skye tells Ward when he's climbing into bed next to her, his laugh a warm brush against her cheek. ''Really?'' He adjusts their positions so she's draped across his chest, her mouth inches from his. ''Really''. She tries not to think about the guilt that is clinging to her spine as she kisses him and runs her hands through his hair.

 

But it's no use. If he finds out why she's really here he's going to hate her. This trust they have in one other could quite possibly be broken, and Skye can't stand the thought of that happening. It doesn't make her stop the search for her parents though, Shield has information on her parents she just knows it. And as Ward skates his finger tips up her back, she realizes that she's going to have to tell him soon.

 

And he is not going to be happy with her, at all. They both have secrets, and he isn't going to react well to her's.

 


	4. You're Everything I Never Knew I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, ''The Asset''.
> 
>  
> 
> The lines between what Grant wants and what's expected of him, are starting to blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the flashback in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to those who read and comment!

 

Ward rises automatically before the sun, finds it hard to leave the very tempting sight beside him. Skye tangled against him, her warm skin on his chest, face buried in his shoulder blade. With a sigh he kisses her forehead and removes himself from her, wapping the blanket around her so she doesn't freeze. He makes a fresh pot of coffee before beignning his morning workout.

 

He checks his watch after an hour and decides Skye has slept in long enough. May suggested he become her SO so that's what he's doing, and over the past few days it hasn't been going well. He already knows her resentment for exercise, that hasn't changed since she moved onto the Bus. Just like he's aware of her lack of motivation, especially in the mornings. He's lucky he knows these small things about her, otherwise his patience would be gone by now.

 

He's walking up the stairs when she meets him halfway, an annoyed expression on her face. ''Waking up this early is ungodly''. He gives her a smirk, holds out his hand. She brushes it off and yawns when she reaches the punching bag. ''Thought I was joining Shield not 24 Hour Fitness''. He rolls his eyes, wraps her hands. ''You want to learn how to defend yourself, right?'' ''You know I do''.

 

She strikes the punching bag once and Ward winces, they have a lot of ground to cover before she's even ready to be called a Shield agent. ''These are the basics you have to learn beforehand. We'll work up to the rest''. ''Like bringing a guy to the ground in half a second?'' ''Something like that''. They train for the better part of the morning, Ward pretends not to notice the way Skye watches him throughout the sessoion.

 

''There will come a moment when you have to commit to this or bail, every field agent has a defining moment, ask Coulson''. He tells her when they are back in their bunk and she's starting the shower. They both know what Ward's defining moment was and Skye runs her hand down his arm. ''Grant I don't''- ''It's my job as your SO to make sure you don't die out there. Skye I don't know what I'd do if I lost you''.

 

She abandons trying to pull her shirt off and takes his face in her hands. ''Stop worrying about that you're starting to sound like Kebo. I'm going to be fine, soon I'll learn how to kick ass like you and May and you won't even have time to worry about me getting shot''. ''We have a long way to go before then babe''. She shoves at his ribs before taking off her shirt and throwing it at him.

 

''Changing course, briefing in three''. Skye hears May over the intercom, she finishes pouring her coffee and glances at Simmons. ''Shield six one six with new orders, set for Colorado Air Field, North''. They meet in the lounge where Coulson tells them about another mission, Ward she notices, sticks close to her.

 

As Coulson briefs them all Skye can't help but feel like she shouldn't be apart of this. That she should have stayed home and never gone to L.A. with Kebo, should have found another way to get information on her parents. But she's so close now to reaching her goal she can almost feel it. The only problem? Skye and Ward don't keep secrets, it almost destroyed them in the early days of their relationship.

 

He was mute on what he did for a living, where he kept going in the dead of night, why he had bruises and scars so deep she could feel the outlnes and ridges of them beneath her hands. One day she couldn't take it anymore, walked into his apartment and told him it was over, that she couldn't take his secrecy a second longer. And for the first time since they began seeing each other, she saw the real Grant Ward.

 

The full on fear in his face, the desperation is his eyes, the look like he just lost the entire world at his feet. To stop her from leaving because she is the most important person he's ever had in his life, he dug up all of his ghosts and told her about Shield, about Garrett. And while she knows he didn't tell her all of his dark deeds (she really doesn't need to know) ever since then they became united, stronger as a couple.

 

Which is why if he finds out she's been lying to him this whole time when he bared his soul to her, this act is going to crush him. Betray everything he ever thought he knew about her. It makes her nervous, because she can't go back to a world where he didn't exist. Can't go back to living in her van and having nothing to her name, be the girl who never thought she'd find love or happiness.

 

Grant can tell when something shifts inside of her, when Skye grows distracted and unfocused. She can't afford to do that, especially out in the field where her life is on the line. He puts his hand on the small of her back, bringing her down to reality. ''And the attackers?'' ''Invisible''. ''Wait, invisible? So cool''. Skye stops smiling when Ward gives her a serious look. ''But terrible''.

 

It turns out Ian Quinn, whom Skye has heard of through the Rising Tide, is the reason for the mission. He's the one who kidnapped Dr. Hall, who wants to turn his invention into a weapon. Ward doesn't know it yet, but he should take the opportunity to kill Quinn when he has the chance. He'll hate himself for not putting a bullet in the back of his skull.

 

The Team is bouncing off ideas across one another, something Skye is actually enjoying. She's started to grow attatched to these people, Fitz, Simmons, all of them. And wonders if Grant feels the same way, but rules that out. He doesn't look at the world or people the same way she does. She stumbles across a party that Quinn himself is hosting, and catches everyone by surprise when she manages to get an invitaion.

 

''I could go in''. Grant is the first one to protest, not as her boyfriend but as a Specialist. Claiming this is a serious mission and she has no part in it. ''Wait, what are you saying?'' ''Well I'm not an Agent of Shield so I can go in without breaking all these stupid rules. Besides, I just got an invite''.

 

''This is a bad idea''. Grant is pacing the small space between the bed and the door of their bunk, watching as Skye slips on a pink dress that makes him pause his movements. ''Grant I wanted to be a Shield agent and I thought you understood and respected my choice''. ''I do but''- ''You're my SO, you knew something like this was going to happen eventually. I want this, I want to do this''. ''You could be hurt''. ''And you knew that the second May asked you to train me''.

 

He sighs slowly, takes her in his arms. Of course he knew eventually she'd be going in alone on a mission, he expected it. Just not so soon. Not when she has basically no experience in the field, and he knows Garrett is working with Quinn, so Skye going in alone makes him nervous on a different level. John has never approved of Skye, and for some reason if Quinn mentions to him Skye's presense on the Bus, Grant can expect a visit from his old SO very soon.

 

And on top it all off, Grant won't be with her when she's out there, won't be there to watch her back. Get her in and out safe and sound, if she gets hurt because of him, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. ''Grant''. He stops his worry for a second to look down at her. She kisses his nose. ''Stop, I will be fine. Look I'll be there for an hour tops and then you'll come and get me. Easy as breathing''.

 

It does nothing to soothe his worry, not even when she kisses him, wraps her arms around his neck and his hands are slipping underneath her dress. He's absolutely sick with anxiety when she leaves the Bus, the only thing that clears his head is when he's putting on his tact gear and loading his weapons.

 

For him the mission is fairly simple, he's done something like this a million times before. He gets inside, makes sure Coulson and the rest of the Team are alright, and he allows just a slim amount of fear to slip into his stomach. Because when he goes to find Skye, she isn't where Fitz and Simmons said he would be. ''Where the hell is she?'' He growls into his comm, and the two scientist don't have an answer for him.

 

He turns a corner, panic inside, until he spots her. She's soaking wet and there are guards all around her, they're taken care of quickly and Grant catches Skye as she runs into his arms. ''Are you hurt?'' His eyes scan her for any sign of blood or bruising, relief sweeps into him when he finds none. He holds her close for a moment, breathes in the scent of her skin and the warm reassurance that only she can provide.

 

''Just follow my orders, I'll get us out of here''. He can tell she's on the brink of tears when she says okay, and he takes her hand and keeps his promise.

 

''I thought about taking the job Ian Quinn offered me''. Ward looks up from his position on their bed, just finishing up the last of his report on the mission today. Skye has just gotten out of the shower and his ringing out her hair, comes to sit beside him. ''You did?'' ''For a second at least. I mean it would have been a pretty good deal''. ''So why didn't you?'' She gives him a look because the words she can't say are dangerous dangerous dangerous.

 

''I told you I want this, bad. I want to be a Shield agent, I couldn't betray Coulson or you like that''. Even though technically she is already, but that's another problem she still isn't ready to admit yet. Grant being no stranger to how she feels, pulls her to him, her face pressed against his shirt. ''You wouldn't be betraying me baby, in fact it probably would be safer than Shield''.

 

''I need to get better at training, I don't want to be at the mercy of someone else ever again. Quinn was going to kill me, I could see it in his face. I was scared, but then I saw you and''- She cuts herself off, places a soft kiss against his heart. ''I'll protect you, you know that''. She doesn't say what she's most afraid of, what's lingered in her chest since she first found out who he was.

 

If it comes down to it, in the end when he's forced to choose because despite what he thinks, he will have to. Will he choose her, or Shield? Would he really give up everything for her? She honestly doesn't know. ''I know Grant, you've been protecting me since we first met''. It takes her back to the reason why she moved in with him in the first place, that late night phone call and her blood full of fear.

 

 

*

 

 

_Skye parks her van in a souless alley, burning the midnight oil, chasing a link one of the Rising Tide members sent her. She finds herself distracted though, as she does often these days, picturing Grant in front of her, his smile in her eyes. They've only been dating a few weeks now, and Skye has never been happier in her life. She won't tell him that though, afraid she's going to spook him off._

 

_There's just something so inviting about him, something so alluring that she can't shake. Skye hasn't ever felt this way about another man before. Maybe it's that safe feeling she gets whenever he's around, like he's ready to take a bullet for her at a moment's notice. Protected, knowing that no one will hurt her as long as he's next to her. Skye's never had that, a safe haven, someone watching her back._

 

_She thought she had that with Miles but that crashed and burned beneath their feet. He was too emotionally involved and she was not, that's why she left him. Miles or anyone else she's ever been with doesn't make her feel the way Grant does, no one compares to the thrill she gets when he leans down to kiss her softly, like he's afraid if he gets too close she'll break._

 

_That's exactly why he does it, but she won't figure that out until later on. Skye is about to put her headphones on when she hears low voices coming into the alley. Normally she wouldn't pay them any mind, but when they come closer to her van she pauses. She can tell by the deep set of their voices it's men, but she doesn't know how many. Skye doesn't care until there's a loud thump against her door._

 

_She jumps and the knocks and thumps grow louder and more agitated. She can hear them start to yell, telling her to open the door. ''I'm telling you, there's a fine piece of ass inside of that van. I saw her earlier today''. ''Come on honey open the door, we could have some fun''. They make even more vulgur comments than that and Skye rolls her eyes, gets into the driver's side to start the car and drive away, but much to her annoyance, the key doesn't turn._

 

_''Dammit!'' She bangs her hands against the steering wheel and looks out through the windshield, to find five men dressed casually, staring at her through the dimly lit street lamps. It's around three in the morning so they are more than likely drunk, but Skye is at a loss here. She decides to wait inside until they get bored and go off to do something else. And that works, for a while anyway._

 

_Until they start yelling and pulling on the door handles, kicking her tires. She has pepper spray she can use, if they are intoxicated it shouldn't be too hard to run away. She's got a firm grip on the spray, her keys in her hand, about to open the door when she remembers Grant. And how stupid what she's about to do is. Skye pulls out her phone, forgetting about the late hour until it's too late._

 

_''Skye?'' He sounds alert and awake, and there's a relief in her bones she's never had before. ''Grant, I need you''. ''Where are you? Are you okay?'' She tells him the situation and apologizes for dragging him into it. She doesn't have to be looking at him to know he's rolling his eyes. ''Just stay there and don't move. I'm coming. I'll stay on the phone with you until I get there''. Her van starts rocking back and forth and fear grips her. Skye doesn't scare easily._

 

_''Hurry''. He assures her that everything will be alright, that he's almost there. Suddenly he goes quiet. ''Gentlemen, is there a problem here?'' Skye closes her eyes and relaxes. Let's all of her fears vanish, because she knows without a doubt she's safe now. ''Who the hell are you?'' There's the sound of a fight breaking out, which is over in less than sixty seconds. There's silence until she hears Grant say her name._

 

_Skye tumbles out of the van and into the warmth of his strong arms. ''You okay?'' They're alone in the dark alley, no trace of anyone being there at all. ''I'm fine''. She's shaking hard, Grant crushes her to him, kisses her forehead. ''Come on, you can stay with me tonight''. She doesn't even protest._

 

_As they walk down the sidewalk Skye has her arms around him and he keeps a tight hold on her. The men harassing her were wasted, all he had to do was punch two of them in the face and they ran off. But he can see in her face how upset she is, and refrains from asking her why she was in her van at three in the morning when she should have been asleep in her own bed._

 

_They make it to his apartment in record time, Skye sits on his couch and watches him take a gun out of the back of his jeans and set is somewhere safe. Doesn't even comment on it, just takes the offered glass of whiskey in her hand and drains it. They don't speak, she just lays her head on his shoulder and let's his body beside her's calm her heartbeat._

 

_''Why were you in your van so late?'' He finally asks her, she swallows a yawn and Grant can tell she's grown nervous. She hasn't told him about her living arrangements, honestly she was quite embarrassed about it. ''I kind of live there''. He doesn't look at her with any kind of judgement or disgust, just open acceptance and the kind of patience she's grown to admire._

 

_What he says next surprises them both, it's so completely out of character for Grant, and it's breaking so many rules John set for him so many years ago. ''You don't have to, not anymore. I'm here''. Skye let's that sink in. They barely know each other, just scraping the surface of what's underneath both of their skin. But it doesn't feel wrong, it feels right. Like she belongs here._

 

_''Are you asking me to move in with you?'' And for the first time since she's known him, he blushes. His cheeks bloom as he rubs the back of his neck and it's the most adorable thing. Before he can respond Skye kisses him, cups his face and whispers yes against his lips. And she finds a home not in the apartment, but in him, and she wouldn't give that up for the world._

 

 

*

 

 

Skye dozes off on his chest, her hair sprawled out across his chest like a second sheet. He takes a moment to admire her, this beautiful woman that cares for him despite his flaws, his demons. Grant knows he will have to get used to days like today, especially if she wants to be a Shield agent like Coulson. He can tell that she genuinely wants this and part of him feels guilty for letting her believe she can truly have it.

 

He knows Hydra's plan, not that he cares too much about it. But if that's the case and John gets what he wants (he more than likely will) and Shield falls, what will she do? How can he give her false hope when he knows differently? That all of this, Shield, this Team, Coulson, could fall around them in the blink of an eye? If he truly feels this way about her, how can he still be apart of something that could potentially hurt her?

 

He knows the answer to that. Because Garrett needs him. Garrett is who he needs to save, that's his mission his foucs. What he's been trying to find for the better part of his life. And while his loyalties lie with no one but John, he can feel them starting to shift. He can feel himself wanting Skye to be apart of him even more than John is.

 

Which strikes another fear into his heart. If he has to choose between them, who would he save? Skye or Garrett?

 

The fact that he can't answer sends ice down his spine. Skye stirs against him and he kisses her nose softly, lulling her back to sleep.

 

On the brink of falling alseep himself, he finds his answer. He knows exactly who he would save when the time came. When the world ended, who he'd have by his side.

 


	5. Maybe I'm Not Built For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He, who had done more than any human being to draw her out of the caves of her secret, folded life, now threw her down into deeper recesses of fear and doubt. The fall was greater than she had ever known, because she had ventured so far into emotion and had abandoned herself to it.” 
> 
> -Anaïs Nin-
> 
>  
> 
> “Confession is not betrayal. What you say or do doesn't matter; only feelings matter. If they could make me stop loving you-that would be the real betrayal.” 
> 
> -George Orwell, 1984-
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''Girl in the Flower Dress''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Ward is my favorite. 
> 
> As always, love the comments you guys leave! Keep them coming!

 

''Skye you need to wake up''. Grant gets the response he was expecting, her pulling the covers over her head and ignoring him. He stands at the foot of their bed, hands on his hips. ''Do you really want to do pull ups again? You're already ten minutes late for training''. ''Go away''. Over the past few weeks she has gotten better in training with him, she's faster, harder, he can see how determined she is to become an agent Coulson would be proud of.

 

Grant still can't help but worry about her, just last week they were on a mission to take in one of Coulson's old agents. Grant knew exactly who she was, the camera in her eye, all of it. John has a plan for those, but that's beside the point. The point is that Skye, Fitz and Simmons almost got run off the side of the road and Grant was powerless to stop it.

 

It's his job to keep them safe, to protect Skye at all costs. Ward stops. It's his job to save Garrett at all costs, not Skye. Those lines in the sand are starting to get washed away and Grant finds himself being pulled in Skye's direction more often that not. He keeps it all in check, John is counting on him, he won't let him down. It's not in his nature.

 

''Come on, I let you sleep until five thirty''. She groans and he dodges the pillow aimed for his face. Skye glares at him as she brushes her hair and puts on a pair of work out pants and a tank top. ''May should have been my SO''. She grumbles as she passes him. ''I'm a lot nicer than May, trust me''. He kisses her cheek and meets her downstairs, the punching bag, the cargo hold is like a second home to them.

 

Later in the afternoon when she's fully awake and had coffee, she begs him to join her in a game of Battleship and he complies. How can he not when she looks at him like that? This was one of Skye's favorite past times at their apartment when they first started living together. For Grant is was strategic, he got to know a lot about Skye through her decision making when playing said game.

 

For Skye it revelaed a side of Ward that she found amusing, how concentrated he was, how he was bound and determined to get something right even if he lost in the process. And he was also lighter when the game turned out to be fun, smiled more at her. She brings out that side of him, the playful one he didn't know existed until she walked through his door.

 

''Say it Ward, say it''. He lifts his eyes from the board game. ''You sank my battleship''. She laughs and he finds himself laughing along with her, that glint in her eye that seems to make him forget about the darkness inside him. Kebo had been right all along when he first met her, Skye was good for him, made the parts of him Garrett and his family took away come back together.

 

They get word that a man with powers has gone missing, and Skye finds out about the Index. She's honestly disgusted that there's a list like that out there, that these people are tagged like dogs by the governement to keep an eye on them. When she glances at her boyfriend she can tell he feels the same way, but doesn't voice his opinion like her.

 

That's what a good Shield agent does, keeps their mouths shut despite the methods used by the organization, even if they don't agree. Skye starts on her work to find out who sold out the man with powers to whoever took him. What she finds makes her freeze, she works through her emotions like Ward taught her to get the job done. Miles. It was Miles.

 

Skye tries to hide her nerves from Grant but he sees right through it, when they set a course for Austin Texas he pulls her into their bunk and she puts her phone in her back pocket. ''What's wrong?'' Skye smiles at him, ''nothing I'm fine. What makes you think something is wrong?'' ''Because I know you, why are you nervous?'' Because her past is colliding with her future and Miles is the only person on earth who knows why she's with Shield.

 

And Skye has a bad feeling that this is going to go wrong. That if Shield catches Miles he's going to tell them all of her secrets. Part of her knows Miles won't actually do that, the last time they spoke before she met Grant, he admitted he still had feelings for her. She's on edge, Grant can't know, not ever. Or at least not until she works up the nerve to tell him.

 

''I'm not nervous. I'm good, I promise''. She uses her best distraction on him and it works, she kisses him until the back of her knees hit the mattress and he's lowering her onto the bed. Forgets about her worries when his mouth is hot on her neck and his hands are in her hair.

 

They land in Austin and Skye being who she is, sends a warning text to Miles. She's his friend above everything and he deserves at least a heads up. So while Coulson and Ward are chasing him Skye slips away undetected and into her ex-boyfriend's apartment, waits for him to come racing back. She knows this is wrong and that Grant is going to be pissed if he finds out it was her who compromised the mission.

 

Miles walks in a few minutes later, locks his door quickly and turns around. Puts his keys on the coffee table and stops, spots Skye in his living room. It's odd being here again, she observes. So many memories in between the walls of who she used to be. Miles taught her everything she knows about hacking, he took her in when no one else would. Once upon a time he meant everything to her, but that was before Grant and Shield.

 

''Are you sure they're not following you?'' She asks, spots the blanket she gave him one Christmas many years ago still on his couch. ''Yeah had to pull out all the stops though, thanks for the text. Wait are you mad?'' ''Are you kidding me? I don't have much time, who did you leak those files to?'' Her phone vibrates in her hand and she ignores Grant.

 

''Wait a second what? Good to see you too Miles. I released them into the world where they belong''- ''They'll keep hunting you unless they have someone else to look for and why the hell would you hack Shield?'' He's looking at her like he doesn't know her, which she supposes he doesn't. Not anymore.

 

''Because that's what we do''. ''Not when I'm on the inside, you could have ruined everything you dumb ass''. Because of him she could have lost her parents, Grant, all of it. ''Looks like you handled it''. ''I've gone too far for you to just''- She stops when she notices his smile, the one he used to give her when it was late and they couldn't sleep. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

 

''Did you just call me dumb ass?'' A moment passes between them of old times, what they once had that still lingers in the couch and in picture frames. ''Stop smiling, I'm serious''. He comes to stand in front of her. ''Because I taught you everything you know so what does that make you?'' ''No you didn't''. She can't help but smile in response because they both know he's right.

 

They talk for a few minutes and Skye can tell he's dancing around the subject of Shield. ''I'm sorry I can't help it. I've been missing you like crazy''. Before she can respond his lips are on her's and it's wrong. Skye pulls away, guilt ripping into her chest. Miles gives her a questioning look. ''I'm with someone now, I'm sorry''.

 

''What the hell is going on here?'' What neither of them noticed was Ward and May standing over the threshold of the apartment, and Skye jumps away from Miles like he's burned her. It's like everything happens in slow motion, she can tell that May is somehow holding Grant back, and Miles stands next to her with his hand on her back.

 

This isn't happening. This cannot be real. What is Grant even doing here? How did they find her? Skye sees that he is controlling his facial expression very well, but she's not an idiot. She can tell that there's rage and jealousy boiling beneath the surface. ''Grant I can explain''- She walks closer to him but he refuses to even look at her, his white hot iron gaze drilled into Miles.

 

He comes further into the apartment, taking command of the situation not as her boyfriend but as a Shield agent. He tells Miles to sit down and cuffs him, it's all very professional and if she didn't know Grant so well, she wouldn't be able to tell how upset and hurt he is. When he approaches her on the couch she stands, takes his face in her hands.

 

''Please just let me explain, I promise this is not what it looks like, okay? Grant you have to believe me, please''. As gently as he can he removes her grip from his cheek bones and sits her back down on the couch. ''Hands''. ''You're going to cuff me? Grant please I didn't''- The look he gives her sends chills down her back. ''Hands. Now''. When she's secure he pulls her from the room and into a Shield vehicle.

 

''Grant we have to talk about this, you can't just ignore me''. She says from the backseat, Miles is next to her and doesn't comment on the desperation in her voice. ''You can't act like nothing happened''. ''I'm not''. His voice is controlled, careful and calcualted. She's never heard it so closed off before and it makes her more nervous than anything. ''So talk to me, please I never meant''-

 

He looks back at her, his face still stone. ''Right now you're under Shield investigation, this has nothing to do with you and I. We'll deal with that later''. And Skye can tell that when Grant fixes a murderous glare at Miles, Miles is very very intimidated.

 

''How long have you two been in contact?'' Coulson, Skye and Ward are in the cargo hold, May took Miles into the interrogation room and she's to follow as soon as Coulson is done. Grant won't even look at her, his hold on her wrist isn't firm, but it's not soft either. ''I contacted him once the day I joined to tell him I was okay. And once earlier today''.

 

Ward sighs angrily, clenches his fist. ''When you tipped off an active suspect''. ''It's not like that Coulson, Miles and I we met when we were both a little screwed up. Scratch that he was a little screwed up I was a lot. But we looked after one another, that's why I warned him not because we're working together''. Coulson glances at Ward.

 

''Judging by how pissed off you look right now, I'm going to assume she didn't tell you about him''. ''No Sir, she didn't''. Skye presses into Grant's side until he looks at her. ''I know what you saw but I promise Miles means nothing to me, okay? Not anymore not since I met you, what happened between he and I happened a long time ago''. Grant ignores her, asks Coulson if he's done questioning her.

 

''Almost. If Mr. Lydon isn't working with you, then who?'' ''No one he's an idealist, believes in freedom of information''. ''That information costs a man his freedom and you sabotaged our attempts to remedy that''. ''No I came here to find what Miles knows about Chan''. Grant finally meets her eye. ''Was that before or after he kissed you?'' ''Grant I''- ''Agent Ward, take her to the interrogation room''.

 

On the way there Skye keeps trying to explain herself, but he's not having it. He stops at the door and runs a hand over his face. ''Grant please just listen to me, please. You know me, you know I would never do anything to''- ''Do I? Do I really know you? Thought I did, hell you've been sleeping in my bed for months and I thought I knew all about you. Turns out I was wrong and someone else was right''.

 

She doesn't have to ask who he's talking about. The unspoken name stings, John Garrett was right about whatever he said to Grant about her. Ward is silent as he cuffs her to the table across from Miles, he leaves the room and Skye can't help but feel helpless. If Grant ends things because of this, she doesn't know what she'll do.

 

''So I'm just going to point out the obvious here, that someone you're involved with, that him? Agent Ward?'' Skye nods, tries to get her emotions under control but fails. ''And he saw me kiss you, he's going to try and kill me isn't he?'' ''Can you shut up Miles? God''. Skye can't help as the tears run down her face, she may have just ruined everything between them.

 

''Skye don't cry, it's going to be fine. I'll just tell them it was me, that I kidnapped you or tricked you into coming to my apartment''. ''There are cameras in here you idiot, they just heard you say that. Besides I already told Coulson what happened''. ''What'd you do that for?'' Skye wipes her face. ''Because they deserve the truth''.

 

Ward is fuming. He stands in front of the punching bag but finds no release. Fighting every single urge to storm into that room and punch Miles in his face. Skye lied to him, to the team. She could have just jeopardized this entire operation him and John have been working on. Doesn't she realize that there's more at stake here than just their realtionship? One wrong move and Garrett could die.

 

Grant could be arrested for treason, or shot. Why doesn't she see that? He already knows, because she doesn't think like him. He sees the entire picture and every single variable at play, while she just carries on and goes with the flow. Not that their relationship doesn't matter, he's pissed about that too. She didn't tell him about Miles, if she did he could have planned this out so Shield didn't know a thing.

 

But she didn't, she hid an important part of her life from him that's effected him in ways he didn't know could. He's jealous, angry, hurt. How dare that prick think he even had the right to touch her, but logically Ward knows at one point in time, he did. He realizes that he's not only mad about her betrayal to Shield, but to him, to Garrett.

 

Ward and Skye do not lie to each other, Grant thought he made that pretty clear when he told her about his past, and in turn he thought she told him everything about her. He was wrong. _''You can't trust anyone Grant, especially a woman and especially the one living with you. They make you weak, and Skye has you so wrapped around her finger you can't see straight''._

 

Grant has always listened to Garrett, never questioned him in the slightest. Until Skye came along. Garrett was right like he is on everything else. Grant beats the punching bag senseless until sweat is pouring out of him and his hands ache. ''Agent Ward, can you handle questioing Skye and Miles?'' Coulson asks him when Ward is changing his shirt. ''Yes Sir''.

 

The Team is watching as Grant enters the room, the expression on his face neutral as he looks at both Skye and Miles.

 

Skye sits up when Grant walks in, remembers that she can't wipe her face so he sees the fresh tears on her face. No reaction. ''Grant I'm sorry''. ''Skye's been defending you, saying you're a stand up guy''. He only knows this because Coulson told him on his way up here. ''So I'm gonna give you a chance. You want to tell her, or should I?'' Ward would love nothing more than to tell Skye what her friend has done, to paint him as the bad guy.

 

But he doesn't. Because deep down Ward knows who the real bad guy in this room is, and it's not Miles. At least he didn't plan on it until Miles was an idiot and decided to try and play it tough. ''There goes your chance''. He looks at Skye and refuses to allow the emotions travel on his face when he sees that she's been crying.

 

''Your boyfriend here made a few deposits in the days following the leak, all said it's about a million dollars''. ''Grant he's not my boyfriend. Miles what is he talking about?'' ''Real stand up guy, right Skye?'' ''Skye I can explain-'' ''Did you sell information? Miles, yes or no?'' ''Yes but I can explain''- Skye fights against her restraints so she can hit him, but it doesn't work and Ward places a hand on her shoulder to sit her back down.

 

''You are so dead! What the hell were you thinking?'' ''It was a million dollars! It would change my life, it would change our lives''. Grant stiffens at that, his mind going down a very dark road. If he had hope for Skye, had she been in contact with him more often than she told Coulson? ''There is no us Miles! I told you when I left you that we were done. Why can't you see that?''

 

''Because he loves you''. Ward states, let's the words hang in the air, watches as Skye absorbs the information, and Miles doesn't deny it. She shakes her head and looks up at Grant. ''I didn't know, you have to believe me''. ''I do. Which is why you and Miles are going to help us track down Chan''. He releases her from the cuffs and she takes that opportunity to put her free hands on his chest.

 

''Grant I am so sorry''. ''We'll talk about it later''. ''Don't be mad at me''. He says nothing, just leaves the room for them to follow. Grant knows exactly where Chan is, what's happening to him. But he can't exactly voice that. John wants the facility to be destroyed, to wipe out all traces of it because the serum is failing again. So that's exactly what Ward does.

 

When all is said and done he still can't help the jealousy that courses through him as he watches Skye said goodbye to Miles. ''I'm sorry Skye, for everything''. ''By everything you mean selling information and causing a man to burn? And for kissing me in front of my boyfriend? Thanks for that, by the way''. ''I didn't exactly know he was there, and I wouldn't of done it if I knew about him''.

 

Skye glances behind her to find Ward watching them, an angry set in his jaw. ''So you really plan to stay?'' Miles asks her and she nods. ''I hope you find what you're looking for''. He tells her as she walks away, she doesn't look back. Skye goes up to Ward with caution, and as she opens her mouth Coulson calls her into his office. Ward's face in unreadable as she climbs up the stairs.

 

She breaks. Tells Coulson why she's really here, and only a small part of her actually joined Shield for Grant. Skye informs him about her parents and how she's spent years trying to find them, that she believes Shield has more information on them. Much to her surprise Coulson agrees to help her, and if he hasn't forgiven her when she leaves the room, he's on his way to.

 

May, Fitz and Simmons give her the cold shoulder, not that she was expecting any less. She finds Ward in the lounge, drink in hand. She takes a seat on the bar stool next to him, pours her own drink. ''Grant we need to''- ''You lied to me''. ''I did, but it's for a good reason. Okay that sounded bad but I was afraid to tell you, but I'm not anymore. I came here because''- ''I don't want to hear it''.

 

He stands and finishes the rest of his drink. ''You have to let me explain myself''. ''No I don't. You compromised my mission today, put everyone on this entire team in danger to sneak off and warn your friend that we were hunting him. You kissed him Skye, you'd be pissed too if you were in my shoes''. ''Look I get why you're upset, but for the record he kissed me. He means nothing to me Grant''.

 

He doesn't believe her. ''You're upset about something else entirely and it has nothing to do with Shield''. They both know what she's talking about and he tenses. She's said the wrong thing, there's fire in his eyes. He bends low in her ear. ''If you want me to keep you safe, you will never say anything like that again''. He leaves her in the lounge and goes back to the punching bag.

 

That night she sleeps alone, her eyes puffy and wet. Grant sleeps on the couch, his mind reeling. Is this it? Is this where thier relationship ends? Does he want it to? Of course not. But the better question is, can he forgive her for this? And what did she mean when she said the real reason she came here? It wasn't just for him?

 

What else is Skye hiding?

 


	6. Every Story Has It's Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Water can be as hard as ice and as soft as fog, which is why my love is so drinkable, because it is fluid and forgiving. It's easy to love until there's nothing left. Eventually, the water runs out, the ice melts, and the fog fades into an abyss''.
> 
> -Jarod Kintz and Karen Quan-
> 
>  
> 
> “You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go, let go of them. I tie no weights to my ankles.” 
> 
> -C. JoyBell C.-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''The Hub''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read and comment! 
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter, hope you enjoy! I love to hear feedback!

 

Skye wakes to the sound of a shuffle. It startles her because she's been sleeping alone for two weeks now, Grant makes sure she isn't here whenever he showers or gets a fresh pair of clothes. He still isn't speaking to her unless absolutely necessary, like if they're in training or on a mission and he has no choice. The Team for the most part has gotten over the Miles incidcent, but Grant has been holding a grudge, something she didn't know he did.

 

She opens her eyes to see him shuffling through his drawers, which makes her pause. Ward can be silent as the dead when he wishes, she shouldn't have even heard him, unless he wanted her to. ''Hey''. She sits up and yawns, taking this is as some sign of good faith that he's ready to talk. ''Hey''. He takes off his shirt distracting her momentarily, before slipping on another and his hand already reaching for the handle on the door.

 

''You can't keep ignoring me Grant''. He stops, turns to look at her. ''Yes I should have told you why I wanted to join Shield in the first place, but I didn't and I paid for it. The Team has forgiven me for it, I want to tell you the reason but I can't if you don't talk to me''. Instead of walking out, much to her surprise he braces one shoulder against the door and crosses his arms, letting her continue.

 

''Besides in the long run you have no right to be mad at me. What I did is nothing compared to what-'' She cuts herself off and sighs when she sees the look in his eye. ''You know that I'm right. Grant Miles means nothing to me, not anymore. I met you and I knew that there was never going to be anyone else for me, you have to know that''. Nothing. No reaction, no change in his facial expression. It's frustrating.

 

Whatever version of him this is, she doesn't like it. Skye has grown accustom to Agent Grant Ward over the past few weeks, she understands the role he plays. But most times especially now she misses Grant. The warm smile that greeted her in the morning, that bundled her up in his jacket and his chest when it was cold outside but she just had to have coffee from the shop.

 

The man who's only tickle spot is behind his ear, who she can make come apart beneath her with her hands. The softer side of him, the one she fell in love with. The person she could lie in bed for hours with and not even have to say a word and she was at peace. This cold Specialist in front of her might as well be a stranger, she doesn't know how to act around him.

 

Skye gets it, she understands why he's angry, he was right she'd be angry too if she was in his shoes. But at the same time he won't let her explain her reasoning, if he did he might look at the situation in a different light. ''Coulson has a mission for us at the Hub, get dressed''. With that he leaves the room and she puts her face in her hands.

 

''I messed up''. Skye is in the process of gathering her clothes, the phone cradled between her shoulder and ear. ''What happened?'' Kebo has always been there for her when she needed him, they've grown close in the short time she's known him. If her and Grant ever had any issues he'd be the first one she called to tell him all about it.

 

As she's dressing she tells him about Miles and everything else that followed. He listens in silence, only makes a sound when she mentions that Miles kissed her. ''I'm just going to guess how Ward is handling this''. ''I don't know what to do, if we were home I feel like we'd be able to solve this in a few hours. But he's just completley ignoring me, he doesn't even want to talk''.

 

''Well look at it from his point of view. The only woman you've ever been serious about, told her everything about you which you've never done before, ever. Open yourself up to her and she makes you vulnerable, weak. And she turns right back around and hides something from you and you hid nothing from her. Not the important things anyway''.

 

She slips on socks and her boots, ''I know you're right but I just couldn't tell him''. ''Why not?'' ''I don't know, I wasn't ready. And by the time I was it was too late, the damage had been done''. ''Look I have to go in a minute, sorry to end this very dramatic conversation. But Ward cares about you more than anything, trust me I've never seen him like this. But you need to think of what else is tipping the scale at the moment. It's not just about you and him''.

 

Skye knows what he means. It's about Garrett. It's always been about Garrett, she'll always come second to him, she's known that since the first time she saw John and Grant interact in front of her.

 

 

*

 

 

_Skye pours herself a glass of wine before sitting on the kitchen counter, smiling slightly at Grant who rolls his eyes. ''Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes''. He informs her, stepping between her legs to kiss her. His hands are on the top of her thighs, his tongue grazing her lower lip, her fingers slip underneath his shirt, when the front door opens. She jumps up, but Ward remains calm, indifferent._

 

_Instinctively she clings to him thinking there is some kind of danger, and there most definitely is. John Garrett walks through the door just like he did the first time she met him, like he owns the place. Like nothing can touch him. ''Oh don't mind me, continue''. He tells them, giving Grant a wink that makes Skye's stomach turn. She unwraps her legs from Grant's waist and he steps back, gives her room to hop off the counter._

 

_''Thought you were in Brazil''. Ward says, opening the fridge and throwing the older man a beer. ''Got the job done early. Good to see you again sweetheart''. He looks at Skye in an gentle manner, but she can see the posion behind his eyelids. She's reminded of what Kebo told her right before Grant got home the first time her and Garrett were face to face._

 

_''He's a dangerous son of a bitch. You don't want to get on his bad side''._

 

_Skye crosses her arms. ''I could say the same thing about you, but then I'd be lying''. She ingores the look Grant gives her and pays all of her attention to Garrett. The words seem to amuse him, he smiles. ''You're fiesty, good quality to have in a woman. Better be careful Ward with this one, she just might turn on you''. Ward says nothing, just sits on the couch and drinks his own beer._

 

_''I wouldn't do that to him''. ''That's what they all say. Ward what are you making? I'm starved''. John then interrupts the meal they had planned, and drinks all of the wine Skye purchased earlier that morning. The dinner goes almost the same as the last one she shared with him, his sly comments about her and Ward's relationship._

 

_She notices the way John speaks to Grant, like he is a scared little kid that needs direction. Garrett talks about past Shield missions, his time as Grant's SO, and how perfect Grant is at pulling the trigger. How excact his movements are, how impressive, that John has never seen someone as good as Grant Ward. There's not a world in which Skye would be comfortable with this conversation._

 

_Garrett made Grant the way he is, a machine, a tool he can use whenever he wants. Turned Ward into a loaded gun, a bomb, ready to go off whenever Garrett so desires. It's disgusting. And Skye knows that Ward has this twisted logic grained into him by John, that he saved Ward from a truamtic environment (which he did) but instead of getting the right help Ward needed, John brain washed him. Threw him in the woods and made him who he is today._

 

_It's not right or fair and Skye has never been a person prone to violence, but in this moment she wants nothing more than to see the man in front of her bleed. When Garrett gets up to use the restroom Grant puts his hand on her knee. ''Skye I''- ''Why do you let him talk to you like that? It's not okay''. ''It's just the way he is, it's harmless''. ''No it isn't, Grant you don't deserve that''._

 

_''You don't know him like I do, okay? I owe him everything''. She places her hand against his cheek. ''No you don't. You''- ''Drop it. We'll talk about it later''. John comes back then, she doesn't miss how his fingers twitch beside the holster of his gun. ''So Skye, if that is your real name, how long are you planning on sticking around?'' He asks, taking the seat across from her again._

 

_''I really don't think that's any of your business''. The pressure on her knee increases slightly. ''No need to be defensive honey, I just want to know how serious you are about Ward. Wouldn't want him getting hurt now''. ''By me or you? Because the only person in this room that would even be okay with hurting him, is sitting in front of me''. ''Skye''. Grant warns and she ignores him._

 

_Keeps pushing. Garrett gives Ward a look that makes her insides drop. ''I don't where you got the idea that I''- ''It wasn't that hard to spot the mosnter underneath your skin. I don't trust or like you, and if it wasn't for Grant I would have''- John leans farther into the table and Grant tenses, his body rising slightly as well._

 

_''You would have what, killed me?'' ''Told the world who you really are''. It's a shot in the dark, she really doesn't know anything about him besides the small deatails Ward told her, and Kebo whispered to her how Garrett found Ward in the juvenile detention center. But she can tell he's hiding something, that he's not what he's pretending to be. The smile John gives her is chilling._

 

_''And who am I?'' ''Skye that's enough''. She turns to her boyfriend, who's now two hands are clenched together on the table. ''Oh it's fine son, let her continue. Who am I Skye? What lies has he been feeding you?'' ''Grant doesn't have to tell me how repulsive and manipulative you are, you showed me that all on your own''. John stands from the table, and Ward has finally had enough._

 

_He puts himself in front of her, turns around to face her. The movement does not go unnoticed by Garrett. ''You need to get your whore under control Ward''. ''John''. Skye raises her eyebrow. ''I'm sorry was that comment okay with you? Because I am so''- ''Skye, that's enough''. There's something in his voice, something desperate that makes her close her mouth._

 

_''Take a walk, cool off, okay? Everything is okay''. He runs his hands down her arms. ''Let me get this straight he comes into our home, insults me, and you want me to leave? What the hell is wrong with you?'' ''Skye, please''. She backs away from him and glares at Garrett. ''If you ever speak to me like that again I'll kill you''. She slams the door on her way out._

 

_After a few drinks with Kebo she heads back to the apartment, Kebo at her side his hand on his gun. ''Why do you and Grant do that? I saw Garrett do the same thing earlier''. He shrugs, ''habit I suppose, a need to make sure it's there''. They enter the apartment complex, walk up the stiars. ''Let me go in first, make sure he's gone''. Skye nods, takes deep slow breaths as Kebo walks through the door._

 

_She hears muffled vocies and then Kebo waves her in. The apartment is spotless, evidence of their dinner cleaned and put away. Skye sees Grant, his back to her, drink in hand. ''Do you have any left overs? I'm famished''. ''In the fridge''. Skye takes a hesitant step to Ward, puts her hand on his arm. ''I'm not going to apologize for what happened and if you expect me to-''_

 

_Her words are cut off when his lips touch hers, his hand cupping the back of her neck and pulling her closer. This isn't what she expected to happen but she'll take it, for now. ''John has his faults, but he's a good man. Can you give him a chance for me, please? I owe him all that I am''. Skye nods just to get rid of the terrified look in his face._

 

_Later that night she notices a bruise blooming on his rib cage, when she questions Grant about it she's met with stony silence._

 

 

*

 

 

Skye joins Fitz and Simmons in the lounge, waits for Coulson to brief them. ''I'm afraid this mission is classified, clearance level eight''. Everyone else seems to agree and understand that but Skye is at a loss. They explain it to her and she tries to catch Ward's eye, but he refuses to look at her.

 

''Ward is still not speaking to you?'' Simmons asks her as they walk beside Coulson in the Hub. Skye barely hears her, too distracted by the massive place, the living breathing organization that is Shield. It's beautiful and exciting, she also takes note that a building like this could have so much information, mabye even about her parents.

 

''He did this morning, only to tell me about this mission that we can't even know about. I understand why he's freezing me out, but eventually he's going to have to put on his grown man pants and just talk to me''. Simmons and Fitz laugh and even Coulson cracks a smile. Skye rubs the monitoring bracelet Coulson put on her, ''does it also mean no access to any computers here whatsoever? I could run a search on the redacted Shield file on my parents''.

 

''Skye''. ''But it just seems like the place to keep them, right?'' ''I'll look into it but right now we've got more pressing matters at hand''.

 

Ward has never enjoyed trips the Hub, they bore him. He'd rather be out in the field than wearing a suit, talking to Shield agents about missions and other things he doesn't care about. He keeps an eye on Skye, watches as she grills Coulson on something. Her back is to him so he can't read her lips, but he knows whatever she wants to tell him, Coulson knows about it.

 

Grant knows in his gut he just needs to talk to her, that's what she wants, what they both need. But his pride and stubborness keeps her at arm's length, that small whisper in the back of his brain that tells him John is right, that he'll always be right about Skye.

 

He listens to details about the mission and is not very happy he's going in with Fitz. While he tolerates the Scientist, he isn't too keen or comfortable taking him out on the field. Garrett has nothing to do with this mission so Grant relaxes ever so slightly, this is strictly all about Shield. Skye doesn't have the clearance to meet with Victoria Hand, not that she's missing anything.

 

Grant is not a fan of Hand, never has been. While he respects the work she does he'll never understand why John didn't take her out when he had the chance. Maybe it's because she seems to see people for who they really are, how she can read between the lines. Being a spy, one could see how that would make him a little weary.

 

They're going in dark. In the middle of Russia with no back up, just Ward and Fitz. Skye doesn't have to be a level eight Shield agent to be nervous about those odds. Despite the water they're trudging through right now she joins him in their bunk, watches him pack lightly. ''Promise me you'll be careful. I know we're not exactly on good terms right now, but I need to know you'll be safe''.

 

He doesn't look up when he responds, ''I'll be fine''. He moves to leave but she catches his arm. Grabs his chin, forcing him to look at her. ''I'm not a Shield agent, I don't know everything about this mission but it doesn't exactly sound like a trip to Disney World. Please Grant, just please be careful''. ''I promise''. He extracts himself from her grip and exits without a word.

 

She was right to be nervous. It's later that night she finds out there will be no extraction team for Grant and Fitz. Shield left them there to die. Skye is having a hard time breathing, and in that moment for at least a fraction of a second, she understands why Garrett joined Hydra. Shield abandoned him too. She confronts Coulson about it, fear in her bones, who tells her to trust the system.

 

So she comes up with a plan of her own. Half of her even considers calling Garrett himself because she knows without a doubt he'll protect Ward, he'll get him out. But for obvious reasons she can't, the thought lingers in the back of her brain hours later though.

 

''Why haven't you forgiven Skye? Everyone else has''. Ward finishes surveying the area, the night cold. Him and Fitz have only spent a few hours hiding from the enemy, but to him it feels like days. ''We're not talking about Skye''. ''Why not? I know what she did was wrong but maybe she has her reasons, we don't know the full story''. ''Fitz the last thing I want to discuss with you is Skye''.

 

''But she cares about you, doesn't that count for something?'' Ward doesn't respond. But yes, yes it does.

 

Ward and Fitz finish the mission through and through, and when they go to wait for the extraction team Grant realizes that there isn't one. It's so typical of Shield and Grant has another plan to get them out, his thoughts on Skye, when the Bus appears and May gets them in the clear.

 

Skye's plan didn't go exactly the way she intended, with Simmons shooting Agent Sigwell in the chest, but all in all it worked out. Grant is safe, he's alright he's coming back to her. This is what being a team means, working together to get the job done. She's sitting on the stairs, her parents on the back burner when she sees Fitz run into the cargo hold, followed by Grant.

 

She doesn't think or breathe before she leaps from the steps and runs full speed, relief at seeing him alive so overwhelming boiling and spilling over. He catches her effortlessly, her legs around his waist, face in his neck arms tight around him. He doesn't pull away or set her down, instead he cups the back of her neck, tells her he's alright over and over until she stops shaking.

 

He even kisses her back, his lips warm and welcoming against hers.

 

''I can't do this Grant, this is too much. I mean how do you do it? You're constantly getting shot at, just last week you jumped out of a plane to save Simmons''. The panic over that day comes over her and she paces the length of their bunk while he starts the shower. She followed him in here after he briefed Coulson and May on the mission.

 

''I'm used to it Skye, I've been doing this for years. Besides, it's what I have to do''. He stands in front of her and she holds his face in her hands. ''Are you sure you're alright?'' ''I'm fine''. ''So you're talking to me now?'' Grant shrugs like he didn't just spend days ignoring her. ''You can tell me why you're really here in the shower''. She slides out of her clothes with a grin.

 

''I'm sorry''. ''I am too. I should have just told you about Miles when I first found out it was him that sold out Chan. And I should of told you about my parents sooner, I'm not sure why I didn't''. Skye pulls the comforter tighter around them, curls into Ward's chest. ''Everyone has secrets, you know I understand that more than anyone. But can you understand my side of it?''

 

She nods against her pillow. ''You told me things, dark things that you trusted me with. I trust you, you know that. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise''. ''It's alright, I shouldn't of ignored you, that wasn't right''. ''You were angry''. ''That's not an excuse, I'm an adult I should have handled this better''. ''It doesn't matter''. ''Yes it does''. He kisses her forehead.

 

''I'm sorry Skye''. ''What made you change your mind about talking to me?'' She feels him smile against her skin. ''Kebo, and Fitz''. She laughs, ''you told Kebo?'' ''He yelled at me''. ''Me too. What did Fitz say?'' ''That you care about me, that it should count for something''. ''Does it?'' He gives her a startled look like he thought he made his feelings about her very clear.

 

''Of course, you're everything to me Skye''. Her eyes drift close when he kisses her slowly, softly, in a way that makes her toes curl. ''You're everything to me too''.

 

She longs to say the words, knows in her heart that she's loved him for a long time. But also knows that he won't want to hear them, that he's afraid to be loved. Because everyone that has ever loved him has hurt him and he's had to crawl through the wreckage they left him in.

 

So she kisses him, runs her hands down his back. She can't say those three words, but she can show him how he makes her feel, what he does to her, how much she's missed him. No matter what happens, they'll always have each other.

 

Or so they think. But there are some things that not even love can save.

 


	7. I Wouldn't Leave You If You Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In time we hate that which we often fear.” 
> 
> -William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''The Well''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of how this turned out.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments! Glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!

 

Ward senses the minute Skye leaves the bed, the warmth of her skin no longer against his. He waits for her to return, assuming she went to the bathroom or to get water. When she doesn't come back for ten minutes he rises from the mattress and sets to look for her. He finds her in the lounge on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, the look on her face has him on alert. ''Hey, you okay?''

 

Skye doesn't look at him, still shaken from the nightmare that woke her in a cold sweat. Grant approaches her slowly, sits next to her and runs a soothing hand through her hair. He's patient and calm, waiting and trusting that she'll tell him what's bothering her when she's ready. Her hands are shaking in her lap cold and small, he wraps them in both of his, kisses her fingers. Notices when she tenses up.

 

''I had a bad dream''. She tells him finally, her voice drawn and quiet. Ward nods in understanding, he's had experience in those. Skye rests her forehead against his bare shoulder, listens to the silent hum of the plane as they travel. ''It was just a dream baby''. She's shaking her head, squeezes the fingers intertwined with hers. ''It's going to happen''.

 

''What was it about?'' She opens her mouth to tell him and then closes it. Thinks better of it. She could lie and say it was nothing, but part of her needs to know the truth. Grant carries the world on his shoulders, there's so much bad blood in his veins that she shouldn't add to it. He'll feel guilty, hurt, it will only add stress to his already stressful position.

 

So she clears her throat, wipes her face and blinks the uneasiness away. ''Never mind it was stupid, don't worry about it''. ''Skye it upset you, we can talk about it if you need to''. She searches his face, honest, open, trusting her. She looks around the plane as if someone is watching them, but needs to make sure no one is awake when she whispers the words to him.

 

''I dreamt that both Garrett and I were dying, and you chose to save him instead of me''. She watches his eyes very carefully as the words sink in. Something dark and angry sweeps into them, and then fear, the same fear she feels every day. The same dread she wakes with despite the dream, Skye knows, knows deep inside her body that Grant would do anything to save John.

 

If the world they've made on this plane does indeed come crashing down, if Shield is left to ruins, what part will she play in that? She knows about Garrett, why Ward is really here, but if that all comes out and Garrett wants to cut her off like a loose end, who's to stop him? If John pointed a gun to her brain would Grant do nothing?

 

''Skye that, that won't ever happen''. ''It could''. ''It won't''. ''You don't know that. I didn't tell you this to upset you or make you choose between John and I, but this is a slippery slope we're on. All of this could end badly''. Grant shakes his head, rejecting the ideas in her head. ''Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry''. He rises from the couch and she follows.

 

''I hate to tell you this babe but I have to worry. Because you put me in this position by telling me who you are. And I'm to blame just as much for coming onto this plane, we're in this together now so I can't just not worry about how all of this is going to go down. I'm terrified for you, for me, hell even for John. You can't stand here and tell me there aren't going to be any casualties when this is over''.

 

He sighs into his hands and she feels so guilty. They should have had this conversation sooner, but she was avoiding it because she honestly didn't want to face the truth. If push comes to shove, will she survive this? That dream really put it in perspective for her, even though it wasn't real, it very well could be. ''You're right, I can't promise you people won't be hurt''.

 

Ward comes to stand before her, puts one hand on her shoulder and uses the other to lift her chin to meet his eyes. ''But I can promise you that you won't be one of them. No one is going to hurt you, not while I'm around. I'll protect you, you know that''. He kisses her then, an apology in his lips and fear leaking into her mouth.

 

It doesn't escape her that he never said he would save her instead of John.

 

Skye doesn't dream at all when her and Grant go back to bed, and he's almost over affectionate the next day when Coulson has another mission for them. ''I wouldn't really call this a mission, we're like Shield's garbage people''. Skye comments as her and May walk through the mess Thor left behind when he came. Granted he saved the world, but still, he could of straightened up just a little before he left.

 

''I can't think of a single time when anything alien in human hands ended well''. Grant comes up beside her, brushes his hip against hers. ''I wouldn't mind getting my human hands on Thor, he's so dreamy''. Ward rolls his eyes and she pokes him in the ribs. ''Come on like you wouldn't want to get your hands on an Avenger? You've seen the Black Widow right?''

 

''I've met her a few times, too closed off for my tastes''. Skye has a hard time shutting her mouth that's dropped open. ''You've met her? Natasha Romanoff, the best spy on the entire planet?'' Coulson steps in, ''Maria Hill actually gave Ward the highest marks since Romanoff, he's good at what he does''. Grant and Skye share a look that no one notices.

 

Coulson has no idea the double meaning in his words.

 

''It's nice to see you and Skye are on speaking terms again''. Jemma tells Ward who adjusts the harness in his hands. They're in Norway because Shield got word that something rather strange, possibly alien had come into contact with humans. ''Yeah it is. I can climb it if you want''. They both glance up at the massive tree in front of them.

 

''I'll be fine. I'm just a bit more weary about the height thing since falling to certain death''. ''You're afraid, shaken up? It's normal. But some feelings will take over if you dwell on them, especially fear''. He does not think about what he saw in Skye's face the previous night when she told him about the dream she had.

 

Just like he refuses to think about what happened in said dream. If he starts, he won't be able to stop. They share the same fear him and Skye, about John. So Grant keeps putting all of it in a box, files away to reflect on later. Right now he needs to focus on the mission, which turns out to be nothing he was prepared for.

 

There's an Asgardian staff that a couple has stolen, gives them god like strength which they waste no time in showing off. Coulson and the Team travel to Spain to consult a professor on the matter, and Ward grows nervous with each passing minute. John would want a staff like that, something to fuel all of his hate and rage. He could take down Shield in minutes.

 

Grant follows Coulson and Skye into Professor Randolph's office, takes notes on exit routes, the position of the windows, observes the man quietly as he chatters on and about the staff. It's dangerous he tells them, powerful. The Berseker Staff. When Coulson hands the older man the model of the staff Fitz and Simmons created, something in his reaction tips Ward off.

 

He tells them where the next piece could quite possibly be, and Randolph seems to take an interest in Skye. Well, Skye and Ward mostly. ''I've seen that look before''. The Proffesor comments to Ward, a smile on his face. Coulson and Skye exchange a glance. ''What look?'' Skye on instinct moves just a tad closer to her boyfriend.

 

''He cares about you miss, so much that he's afraid he's going to lose you''. That line stays with Grant longer that he would like.

 

Skye and Grant follow up the lead Proffesor Randolph told them about, in a church. ''How you doing Agent Ward?'' Skye hears Coulson ask through her comm. ''Wishing I was shorter, nothing yet. All my readings are normal''. ''What about you Skye any luck?'' ''I'm lucky my SO volunteered to take the super creepy hallway instead of the slightly less creepy dungeon room. Thanks for that babe''.

 

''Skye, focus please''. ''I am focused. I got nothing''. Ward sees someone running quickly in front of him and he gives chase, never imagined what would happen when he touched the Staff.

 

His palm touches the metal. And something drifts through him slowly, like ink being spilled onto a page. Dark deep, black and blue all throughout his body. He sees his brother the well Thomas and Christian always Christian telling him to wait. Thomas gasping for breath Grant Grant Grant help me-

 

''Grant? Grant are you alright?'' Skye sees him on the ground, groaning his hands spread out like he's reaching for something. She gets on the ground next to him, her hand grazing his back. He gasps and gets up suddenly, there's a wild look in his eyes as he fights her hold. ''Hey hey it's me, it's Skye you're okay, it's okay''. He doesn't appear to hear her.

 

''The Staff, he has it''. ''Something is wrong with Grant, Coulson we have to help him''. She tries to touch him again but he leans away from her, breathing heavy, his head in his hands. ''Roger that I'm on my way''. Grant is trying to control himself but there's so much rage and hate and anger boiling cracking inside of his skin-

 

He sees his mother and the awful smell of vodka on her breath his father with his fist raised looking for blood. Christian telling him to harm Thomas because mother loves him more than us. His little sister Rose with her big smile and dark hair, staring at him through the glass window a distance that he will never be able to cross even after all of these years.

 

''Grant, it's okay. I'm here, you're okay''. And for the first time since he's known her, Skye's hands on his skin offer him no comfort.

 

''This is ridiculous''. Skye watches Fitz and Simmons run tests on Ward, who's hooked up to machines and seems realatively calm. For the moment. ''It's anything but. Grant you passed out and you were acting non-right''. ''Coulson ordered me to give you a full work up and that's exactly what I'm doing''.

 

Skye remains close to his side, her perfume calms the storm inside of him, if only for small seconds at a time. Grant tries to file it all away, to channel his anger into something else. But it doesn't work. Skye says the wrong thing even though he knows it was meant as a comfort, he snaps. She's just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

''What exactly did you remember?'' Fitz asks him, and Skye knowing the look in his eyes, places her hand against his shoulder blades. ''Something I hadn't thought about in a long time''. ''Your brother''. She says softly, no need to remind him which one. ''Drop it Skye''. ''You don't have to do this alone I can-'' ''I said drop it''. His voice is low, menacing, a clear warning to shut the hell up if there ever was one.

 

She obligies, tries to hide the hurt from her face because she can't possibly understand what he's going through. Grant supposes he should feel guilty, but he doesn't have any room inside of him for anything other than anger. He tries to unravel himself on the punching bag, it doesn't work.

 

Sweat is seeping through him doing nothing to wash away the memories he had long since buried. Christian. Thomas. Rose. Mother. Father. All flash between his eyelids and Grant can feel himself slipping. Parts of him he'd abandoned long ago hatch against his ribs and he wishes he had finished what he started, the fire. He should have burned the whole damn place to the ground.

 

He finds somewhat of a release questioning Proffesor Randolph, and when they find the location of the last piece of the Staff, Grant is afraid to hope that this will all be over soon. ''The effects of the Staff, are they permanent?'' Ward asks him on his way off the Bus. ''The strength wears off, you will feel exhausted afterwards you'll need sleep''.

 

''What about the other effects?'' ''That dark nasty ache in the pit of your stomach, the rage in your chest that makes you feel as if your heart's about to explode? It's worse on humans, but give it a few decades and it'll wear off too''. Decades? Something lodges into his windpipe and he has a hard time swallowing that down.

 

Skye is at his side like she always is, offering her support and comfort even though he thinks he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't look at her when he leaves the cargo hold.

 

She's never been more afraid for him than she is when Skye sees him pick up the now complete staff, his feet on the dusty church floor where he screams with all of the hate in his bones. It's not okay none of this is okay and when he hurts she hurts she's never felt so helpless. He takes down the people who brought all of this on in the first place like they are small ants.

 

''Grant drop the staff''. ''Get away from me''. She can't see him not like this, compromised, fire in his blood, hate he's wearing like a coat she can't see this version of him. The monster that his family always said he was. ''This isn't you''. Skye cups his cheek and the doors to the church fly open, more humans who think their gods.

 

Ward pushes Skye into May as gently as he can, if he's even able to be gentle at this point. ''Get her the hell out of here''. ''Grant please-'' ''May, get her out''. The Calvary effortlessly fights Skye's attempts to break free of her hold. ''You can't help him Skye, not right now. Listen to him, he wants you somewhere safe and that's here with me''.

 

Grant destroys them, the Staff in his hands, the hot iron glow of everything he's ever faced that cut him down made him nothing falling flying around as he finally stops. Puts the staff down, faces away from Skye. Sweat and sadness pouring out of his skin. And cries. He treated his family horribly but they were no better, and now they're gone.

 

Dead to him.

 

He's lost it all.

 

The only family that matters to him now is John. ''Grant''. And Skye, always Skye.

 

Skye runs to him as he falls to the ground, takes his shaking body and covers it with hers. Buries his face in her neck, whispers soothing words into his ear as she feels salt water drench her skin. ''It's okay you're okay. I've got you''. They both watch as another god-like human enters the room. ''You've got to be kidding me''.

 

Grant on trembling legs moves to stop her, to take that god awful staff in his hands again. But May grabs his wrist, stopping him. ''This time, let me help''. Grant sags with relief and falls back, Skye takes him in her arms and leads them out of the room, not casting a glance back at the Calvary, who's demons are no long lost thought.

 

Coulson gives them the night off and Grant wastes no time taking advantage of the paid for hotel room, or the bar. He's drowning what's left of Christian, the anger in his blood has simmered. For now. If he's being honest he's a lot angry with himself, that he let himself be compromised like that. Put it in a box and seal it tight with duct tape.

 

Skye finds Grant at the bar, where she expected him to be. Half of her wants to leave him be, but the other half is so concerened for him she can't help but go to him. ''How are you doing?'' He doesn't stiffen at the sound of her voice or wince as she slowly travels her hand down his spine. ''I'm alright''.

 

She sits next to him and he lays his head on her shoulder. ''You need to sleep baby, you look exhausted''. He shakes his head, ''I'll be fine''. ''Grant Ward you are anything but fine, if I have to drag your cute ass into that hotel room I will''. He finishes his drink in silence before agreeing, she takes his hand as they walk to the elevator.

 

Grant's body all but falls into the soft sheets of the bed, the day taking it's toll on him. It takes a moment for Skye to curl up next to him, he raises an eyebrow in her direction when he feels her bare skin brush against his hand. He takes his face away from a pillow, his insides filling with a different kind of fire when he sees she's stripped of all of her clothes.

 

''I'm here for you, whatever you need''. He hesitates, something he's never done with a woman is all of his years. ''I don't want to hurt you''. He admits, relaxes against her when she runs her fingers through his hair. ''You won't. My shoulder is free, if you want to talk''. Skye presses against him, ''we'll do whatever you want''. She kisses his cheek, nips his jaw.

 

''Just lay with me, for a while''. She opens her eyes to find his whiskey ones covered in anxiety, fear that he's going to hurt her. She nods, he takes her in his arms and holds her close, no distance or air between them. He kisses her hair, allows the beat of her heart to cool him.

 

He falls asleep soon after, cradling her to his chest, his breath warm in her ear.

 


	8. It's Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, ''the Bridge''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter, feel free to give your opinion on it.

 

''Would you shut up? She's still sleeping''. ''I see someone is still angry, was that the Staff talking or you?'' ''Are you going to blame the Staff when I shoot you in the head?'' ''I don't like all the hostile energy in this hotel room, I'm so upset I might not even give you the breakfast I brought''. There's a shuffle, a string of curse words break out against the early morning light.

 

Skye wakes to an empty bed, the blanket long cold. The curtains are still drawn, the clock on the nightstand informs her it is ten a.m. She stretches, runs a hand through her hair and pads across the room to brush her teeth. She enters the kitchen area of their hotel room, Grant has his back to her as he leans over the table.

 

''Hey''. She approaches him from behind, wraps her arms around his neck, kisses below his ear. He strokes her arm, nuzzles her palm. ''God I'm gonna puke''. Skye turns her attention to Kebo and grins at him. ''Good to see you too Popeye''. ''You too Skye, I see you calmed him down''. She shrugs, ''I try''. Skye has a vivid memory waking in the middle of the night, Ward's mouth warm against her neck.

 

Kebo hands her a to-go bag which contains a few of her favorite doughnuts and she winks at him, moves to sit next to Ward. ''Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?'' She asks Kebo, notices that Grant is still sweaty, he must have worked out before she got up. ''Offically I'm in Japan, but unoffically I'm here because my life is very boring without you two and all of your drama''.

 

Skye rolls her eyes and takes a sip of his coffee. ''We do not have drama''. ''The Miles thing, Ward jumping out of a plane, Thor coming back and almost killing us all, not to mention Raina and all of her issues. Ward I'm telling you that woman is seriously messed up in the head''. ''Wait, Raina, isn't that woman who took Chan?''

 

''The girl in the flower dress, heard Garrett is interested in her''. ''She better run for the hills''. Skye ignores the look Ward gives her. ''Speaking of your psychotic father figure, he says hello''. Skye sips her coffee and barely listens to thier conversation, her thoughts on Shield. What will she do when or if this all ends the way Garrett wants? Will she stand with Coulson, or Ward?

 

After kissing her softly Grant goes to take a shower, they have to be back on the Bus soon. As soon as he's out of ear shot Kebo takes his seat beside Skye, turns to her. ''How is he?'' Skye has flashes of Grant in all of his rage, taking down those people with the Staff like they were nothing. The look on his face as he lived through the horrors of his childhood again.

 

''I've never seen anything like that before Popeye, he was so angry. I don't know how to help him''. ''I got here a few hours ago and he was in the gym, looked like he'd been there for a while''. ''I guessed that's how he'd handle all of it''. Kebo refills her coffee cup before asking how she is.

 

''If I'm being honest? I'm afraid''. He looks around the room as if there's an unknown danger that somehow slipped place Ward. ''Of what?'' ''This whole situation, Garrett, Shield, Hydra. What kind of part I play in it all''. Understanding dawns on her friend's face. ''You're worried that you won't be on Ward's side''. ''Coulson's team is good they're trying to make a difference, they don't deserve what could happen, no one at Shield does''.

 

Kebo sighs, dumps half of his flask into the mug in his hands. ''Look I'm just as loyal to Hydra as Garrett and Ward are. So I can see where you're coming from, Hydra is bad news. But you knew what you were getting yourself into, this is a dangerous game Skye. And good people are going to be hurt if Hydra really does reveal itself''.

 

''Any word on that?'' Kebo shakes his head, ''none that I'm aware of. You're probably the safest person in this mess anyway, Ward won't let anyone hurt you''. ''Except for John Garrett''. Kebo does not answer her for a long time. ''I've seen a lot of screwed up relationships in my time Skye, and what John did, is doing to Grant is cruel. But in a sick strange way, they're all each other has''.

 

''Grant has me''. ''But John saved him from a life of prison''. ''He also threw him out into the woods and basically brain washed him''. ''I'm not saying that isn't true because it is. But Skye if the situation was in reverse, wouldn't you think you owe everything to him too?'' That stumps her. ''I dont know. You know my opinion on Garrett''.

 

''And I feel the same way, for the most part. He's turned Ward into a solider to use at his disposal, but Ward cares about him. He'll do anything to save him''. ''I'm aware of that''. Skye listens for the shower, it's still going. ''Kebo I had a dream the other night that Garrett and I were dying and Grant chose to save him over me''.

 

Something she can't identify passes across his face, like he'd had the same dream or the thought had occured to him before. ''That's a thin line Skye''. This makes her angry, her spine stiffen. ''It shouldn't be! Grant cares about me, doesn't that count for anything?'' Kebo holds his hands in front of his body, ''you had the dream not me. Look I think if that were to really happen, he'd save you''. The shower stops. ''Not sure I believe you''.

 

Kebo leaves not too long after and Skye is jumping into the shower while Grant packs up their things and straightens the room. When they make it to the Bus Coulson is briefing May, Fitz and Simmons about an upcoming mission. More Centipede soliders, and Grant knows exactly why they've come around again. Garrett is desperate to find a cure.

 

''Centepide''. ''It seems they've salvaged some of their research from Hong Kong''. The soliders broke out someone from a high security prison, ''who'd they break out?'' ''Eddison Poe. Former marine expert in tactics and rapid response, he fell off the grid in oh eight reappeared eighteen months ago at a diner in Boston''. ''Where he stabbed a friend's eyes out''. ''With a stake knife, then finished his meal''.

 

''That's funny, Poe doesn't look crazy''. Skye comments. ''I'm kidding the guy's a walking mug shot''. ''Which means he shouldn't be too hard to track down, finding Poe and these centepide soliders is a top priority for Shield. We'll be running point but we won't be working alone''. ''What team did HQ send for back up?'' Grant asks, Garrett is going to need a number.

 

''Not a team, a person. Someone who can help us fight fire with fire''. ''Somebody we worked with before?'' ''Not exactly''.

 

Ward being irritated never really bothered Skye before, but with what happened to him yesertday she's a little on edge. So when he finds out Mike Peterson is coming aboard on the Bus, working with his team, he isn't exactly thrilled about it. ''It's not good at all, the guy was a ticking time bomb, literally''. ''HQ wouldn't of sent him if he was still combustible, they must have found a way to stabilize him somehow''.

 

''Did they stabilize his attitude? It was pretty hostile in Union Station, he kidnapped Skye and tried to kill her''. Skye rolls her eyes. ''Okay Mr. Over protective he did not try to kill me, besides you saved him at the end of the day''. Simmons glances at Skye. ''Besides it's not like we haven't opened our doors to other people, people with questionable track records''.

 

''Not cool, but true. Grant don't worry about Mike, okay?'' She puts her hand on his, draws small patterns onto his skin. ''He's a good guy''. ''Just saying this could easily go sideways, I mean the last time we saw this guy he was a raging homicidal''- Skye notices Mike walking up behind Ward.

 

''Grant, honey stop''- ''maniac that''- He pauses when he sees the look on Fitz's face. ''He's standing right behind me, isn't he?'' ''Yeah''. ''Mr. Peterson this is Agent Grant Ward, he's the man who shot you at Union Station, Fitzsimmons designed the weapon he used and I think you remember Skye''. She smiles at him. ''Good to see you again Mike''.

 

Ward walks off, Skye brushing his arm as he passes. When Mike asks Coulson what his problem is he replies, ''oh nothing personal, just that you kidnapped his girlfriend and he's still not okay with it''. Mike awkwardly clears his throat, ''sorry about that Skye''. She waves him off, ''don't worry about it. How's Ace?''

 

Nothing could have prepared the team for what lies ahead, the mission seemed so simple, so easy. But Grant knew better when they entered the wearhouse full of centipede soliders, what John's real plan is. Coulson. He needs Coulson, wants to get inside his head on how exactly Director Fury brought him back to life.

 

So when that mission fails and he's back on the Bus, Skye applying a warm wash cloth to the cut on his lip in their bathroom. ''I hate seeing you hurt''. She comments, grazing her thumb across his cheek. ''I'm fine, it's nothing''. ''I know you're smart enough to read the double meaning there. How are you doing?'' Ward rises from his perch on the edge of the counter, wraps his arms around her.

 

''I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me''. She puts her hands on his chest, looks up at him. ''I can't help it''. She kisses his cheek and stays in his arms until they have to go back to the real world. Which turns out to be chaos.

 

Mike called his son and it turned out to be a trap. Raina who is apparently the new spokesperson for Garrett, or as he likes to call himself, the Clairvoyant. Which is so like John Skye almost snorts. Almost. Arrogant prick. Skye and Ward walk in on Coulson going over a plan to save Mike's son.

 

''They want a trade, Ace for his father''. The couple shares a glance, both knowing how this is really going to go down. ''They've set a time and a place''. ''Bloody savages''. ''They want to experiment on him to determine how he still has his abilities''. ''And we're going to let them? We fought these guys before''. ''And we don't have a choice. The instructions they gave Mr. Peterson were very specific''.

 

Grant has to give it to John, the man is a genius. He knew that when Mike was put into a desperate situation he'd do anything to save his son. Including betray Coulson, which is what they were all counting on. Shield meets Raina and her soliders at a construction site, Grant is in position with a sniper rifle, waiting for his cue to use it.

 

''Hello Mike it's been a while''. Skye observes Raina from a distance, wonders why in the hell John wanted her. She's just as crazy as they come, which answers her question. Skye glances away from Coulson to look at her boyfriend, praying that he'll be alright, that nothing bad will happen to him. That they all make it out alive from this place.

 

''I have to thank you Mike, for holding up your end of the deal''. This is the moment, Ward thinks. Where Garrett can finally get what he's been chasing for, this could be it. ''Let's just make the trade, give us Ace and you can have him''. Raina smiles and it sends chills through Skye's blood.

 

''Oh that wasn't the deal''. ''I'm so sorry''. ''What's happening here Mike?'' ''Well in exchange for his son we asked Mike to deliever you''. And that is exactly what happens. Skye leaps out of the car and catches Ace up in her arms as he runs to her, she is frantically searching for Coulson. And Grant watches her from a distance, the terror on her face when Coulson doesn't return like he was supposed to.

 

She's grown attatched to the team, to Coulson. That could be a problem, a price they will have to pay. Mike runs up to her, ''Ace I gotta make something right, Daddy loves you so much okay? Stay with Skye. Keep him safe. Take care of my boy!'' There's an explosion and Skye is screaming Mike's name, then Coulson's as the smoke travels into the air.

 

Grant takes a shot in the shoulder, something he prepared for, he knew Raina would have other men. Skye sees him fall and the scream that comes out of her, haunts the Team until Shield sends reinforcements. He's covered in panic not for himself, but he keeps hearing Skye screaming and if she's injured, it would have been his fault. He dragged her into this.

 

''Where's Coulson?'' That's the question on everyone's mind, and no one but Grant has the answer.

 

After he managed to make it back to the team, the Bus and Skye, she's clearly shaken as Simmons stitches up his wound. ''I told you not to get shot again''. She tells them when they are back in the safety of their bunk. Everyone is waiting on HQ to send someone to find Coulson, someone with authority so they can get him back. Ward winces slightly as he sits down on the bed.

 

''Sorry couldn't help it''. She sits next to him, takes his hand. ''Are you sure you're okay?'' He asks her. ''I'm fine. Grant, where's Coulson? Where did they take him?'' He leans away from her. ''Did you really just ask me that?'' ''I know you know''. ''Skye, don't''. She crosses her arms. He has information and Coulson's life could be in the balance, this one time he should just reveal what he knows.

 

She tells him this and he shakes his head. ''I can't and you know why''. ''But Coulson is in danger, doesn't that matter to you?'' ''Why does it matter to you? You know how this is all going to end, I warned you that you couldn't do this, get emotionally involved with these people''. She stands, leans over him, her eyes wet.

 

''Well I'm sorry I'm not a Specialist robot that can control my feelings. Grant this is not about you this is about Coulson, he needs your help why won't you give it?'' ''Because Garrett needs it more, and I will never betray him like that. The fact that I won't tell Shield what I know shouldn't surprise you''. Skye shakes her head looking as if she doesn't recognize him.

 

''He needs us''. Ward raises an eyebrow. ''Skye there is no us. There is what John needs and he's relying on me to get it. That's all, that's why I'm here. You know that''. ''But Coulson cares about you, you owe it to him to attempt to save his life''. Grant's face turns to an empty slate, he clears his head. ''No, I don't''.

 

He moves past her to the door. ''You need to decide who's side you're on Skye. Garrett can't afford for you to be questioning your loyalites, not when you know too much''. She glares at him. ''Or what? Is he going to order you to take me out? Coulson is missing and you know where he is! Please Grant, for me just, just tell me''.

 

''Everything I'm doing I'm doing for John. No Skye, I can't help. I will play along and hopefully we get to him in time, but I can't promise anything and I can't reveal his location. I know my side, and I need you to figure out yours''. Skye sighs heavily, her shoulders shaking. ''Would you do it, if John told you to, would you hurt me?''

 

The look on his face makes her blood run cold. ''He wouldn't do that''. ''But if he did-'' ''Of course I wouldn't''. He gives her a glance she can't decode before leaving her alone in the bunk. Coulson is gone, gone because of Garrett and his plans.

 

Skye didn't sign up for this. With shaky fingers she dials the number known by heart. If Grant won't help her, she knows someone who will. ''Hello?'' ''I need your help''. She will stand with Shield to find Coulson, because he'd do the same for her.


	9. You Give Me Everything & Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, ''The Magical Place''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this chapter, as always comments are welcome! 
> 
> And the next chapter, things get sticky. Thank you for reading!

 

Victoria Hand comes onto the Bus and Grant is not happy about it. Shield can't get to Coulson until Garrett is done with him, which won't be any time soon. He has to stall for time, Garrett owes him at least that. Skye does not come out of their bunk for a while and when she does she refuses to look at him. Not that he doesn't deserve it.

 

But he just needs her to understand what's at play here, he's too close to achieving a goal he's spent years working towards to just give up now. Skye is the only good thing in his life, he knows that, but Garrett, Garrett saved him in every way possible. When Skye asked him what he would do if John ordered him to take her out, he was honest with her. He would never hurt her.

 

''I'm sorry''. He whispers in her ear when she comes to stand next to him in the cargo hold. Hand and her agents are too involved in a conversation to notice them. ''I'm not going to say it's fine because it's not. If Coulson dies because you failed to help him, you'll have to live with that''. ''I'm aware''. ''You were right, you warned me and I didn't listen. But these are good people Grant, they don't deserve what's coming''.

 

He looks down at her. ''Can we talk about this later when this plane isn't crawling with Shield agents?'' She nods and seems to remember where she's at, and for him and all of his luck she threads her fingers through his. ''Agent Ward''. ''Agent Hand''. The older woman looks at Skye. ''Why are you here?'' ''I'm apart of this team''. ''You're not an agent''.

 

''I''m aware of that but-'' ''Agent Ward is she here for your personal comfort or does agent Coulson always take in strays?'' ''Agent Hand Skye is a valued member of this team she has helped us tremendously in trying to take down Centepide''. Victoria frowns, ''apparently not that well. It's been thirty six hours since Coulson was taken and so far we've got nothing''.

 

Skye takes out her phone, ''the money trails are key to finding Coulson, I just need to gain access to Van Chat's financials and from there I should be able to trace Centipede's payments and then hack into thier account''. ''Coulson gave you that bracelet for a reason, obviously he didn't trust you and I have no intention to break that. I want you off this plane immediately''.

 

Skye looks at Grant, her eyes wide. Hand brushes past them, expecting her command to be obeyed as soon as she said the words. ''What?'' ''Wait I know I'm not some bad ass field agent like May or Grant but this is what I do''. Skye chases after Victoria through the Bus, May and Ward at her heels.

 

''You can't just kick me off this mission. Listen I will do whatever you say, all this protocal crap doesn't matter to me, all that matters to me is Coulson''. ''Well this protocal crap matters to me, you're a distraction and the only reason you made it onto this Bus is because of your attatchment to Agent Ward. You're gone''. Grant steps in, a solid presense at her side.

 

''Agent Hand, Skye is one of us, she belongs here''. Agent Hand gives Skye a disgusted look when she grazes her finger tips across Ward's knuckles. ''Agent May your professional opinion, will this girl be of any use to us on this plane?'' May looks at Skye, cold and indifferent. ''No''. Skye gives her a startled look.

 

May pretends not to notice the frosty glare Ward is sending her way, how tense his body has become in anger. ''Increase her restriction level, confiscate her laptop and phone, then have her delievered to debrief''. The agents Hand ordered to do so shrink back at the look they receieve from Agent Ward. ''I'll do it, I'm her S.O.''. Agent Hand sighs.

 

''You are also emotionally involved with this woman and therefore you will do no such thing. Having her here has clearly corrupted your judgement''. Ward clenches his teeth. ''I'm a Specialist, I can seperate church from state that's not the problem here. I can do my job Agent Hand, and as her S.O. that's exactly what I'm doing''.

 

''Fine. I want her on the ground in five minutes''. Hand walks away and Skye is staring in her direction, open mouthed.

 

She finally heads back to her bunk, glares at May as long as she can. Grant follows her and shuts the door, helps her pack a bag. ''What the hell is wrong with her? She can't just kick me off this plane Grant''. ''She can, she's in charge now. It's out of my hands''. ''I can't believe May agreed with her! I know we're not exactly friends but I thought that''-

 

Ward comes to cup her face, kiss her nose softly. ''As much as I don't want you to go maybe this is a good thing. Shield will drop you off at HQ and you can wait there. If you want they can take you home, baby you can lay low until all of this is over''. His hope at having her far away when Hydra makes its move is crushed, she's already shaking her head.

 

''I have to find Coulson''. ''It was worth a shot. Lucky for you I have a plan''. He zips up her bag and throws it over his shoulder. ''Oh yeah? What is it? Grant I can find him, I can''. ''I believe you, I've seen firsthand what you can do without Shield resources. Let's go, Fitz and Simmons will fill you in''.

 

They walk down to the cargo bay where Fitz and Simmons are waiting, Simmons hands her a paper bag. ''We have something for you''. ''You made me a sandwich?'' ''Yes, it is that''. Jemma is still terrible at lying. ''It's a satellite phone damper resistant, you get one shot before your bracelet shuts it down''. ''So only call in case of emergency''. ''Okay but''-

 

''A few agents are coming here to pick you up for debriefing in exactly twelve minutes''. Grant tells her, and she knows what he means by the tone of his voice. ''Good luck''. Fitz and Simmons nonchalantly, and Grant, not caring who sees or what they think, takes Skye in his arms. Kisses her hard until she's breathless, her hands coming to rest against his chest.

 

''Be careful''. He whispers against her lips, and then he's gone and she makes her move.

 

Skye tries coffee shop after coffee shop, watching the doors, waiting. Finally she sees the leather jacket, sunglasses hanging off his nose. ''Took you damn long enough''. She comments when Kebo slides into the booth next to her. ''Well I'm sorry you were very crypt in your payphone voicemail, I had to track you, it wasn't easy''.

 

She taps her fingers restlessly against the table. ''So what's going on? When you called me yesterday you said nothing about not being on the Bus''. ''Agent Hand kicked me off''. Kebo rolls his eyes and orders a cup of coffee. ''I hate that woman, never met her myself but her reputation clearly speaks for itself. I bet Ward was happy about that''.

 

''Very. Any news on your end? Grant refuses to tell me where Coulson is, I was hoping you'd know''. Kebo shrugs, ''unfortunately cupcake I've got nothing. For obvious reasons John only told his pet where he's taken Coulson, didn't trust anyone else. But lucky you, I have a small bit of information that might be of service to you''.

 

Kebo pulls out his phone, takes a sip of coffee. It vibrates in his hand and he curses. ''What's wrong?'' ''It's your robot boyfriend''. Skye gives him a half smile when he answers. ''Yes super spy, how can I help you? You know what I think I did hear something about your dearly beloved being booted off the Bus, no no I haven't seen her, no I won't''.

 

Grant must say something because Kebo goes rigid for a moment. ''Relax mate I was kidding I'm here with her now. You know if you would just tell Shield where they took him we would not be in this situation''. Kebo falls silent, letting Ward speak. ''How long did that Proffesor say the effects of the Staff would last? Because you sure are in a very ugly mood right now''.

 

Skye tries one of the computers and sighs in frustration, the Shield logo appearing before her once more, locking her out. She joins Kebo just as he's hanging up, he lets out a low whistle. ''He's very upset, so here's the information I was able to gather, do with it what you will''. ''I can't, Shield gave me this very pretty bracelet that won't let me do anything''.

 

''Why?'' ''After Miles Coulson didn't exactly trust me''. Kebo stands up and she follows him out the door. They walk up to a magazine stand and he holds on out to her while scrolling on her phone. ''What the hell am I supposed to do with this?'' ''Look at the man on the front cover Lloyd Rathman, that's your ticket inside. And lucky for us, my information is his address''.

 

Skye doesn't even question how he knows that or how he got it. With a wink he tells her to wait while he gets a car and she knows exactly what that means. A jacket through a store window catches her eye and she grins. A plan forming inside of her head.

 

''Hot jacket cupcake, here I have the sunglasses to match''. Kebo tells her when she steps into the SUV he acquired. ''You mean the sunglasses that you stole?'' He shrugs and cracks open a can he had sitting in the cup holder. ''Are you serious right now? Popeye, not cool''. He sets his Bud Light back in the holder. ''I needed something to relieve my stress! Shut up and put on your seat belt we'll be in this car for a while''.

 

''If you change the radio station one more time''- ''It was a stupid song!''- ''I loved that song''- ''I swear to god this is just like the trip to L.A. woah what the hell are you doing?'' Skye takes his second Bud Light out of the holder and throws it out the window. ''I needed that! You owe me five dollars''. Skye punches him in the arm. ''Don't be an idiot, drinking and driving is never a good thing''.

 

They've been on the road for an hour now, but they're getting so close now. Good thing too because Skye can't handle being in a confined space with Kebo for too long. ''Wow, nice house''. Skye comments when they pull up and park. ''Eh, I've seen nicer. So what's your plan? I honestly didn't think we'd make it this far so I've got nothing to offer''. ''You never do''. ''Rude, that was rude and hurtful''.

 

Skye is able to open Lloyd Rathman's garage door, smiles slightly when she sees the Lamborghini parked inside. ''My god that's a stupid licence plate, can I kill him just for this specific reason? Moron''. ''No Popeye we're not killing anyone, I just need to get into his bank account''. Kebo pulls out his gun and pouts, ''I really wanted to''. They enter the house, ''you have serious issues Popeye''. ''I know, I should of gone to therapy''.

 

''Who the hell are you?'' Skye's plan to get Lloyd into his home worked. Kebo comes up behind her, his gun raised. ''Agent Melinda May with Shield''. She isn't going to lie, she feels pretty kick ass right now. With Kebo's help they manage to get into Lloyd's bank accounts and she gives Kebo a high five, she's found Coulson.

 

''Race you to the Lamborghini''. She tells Kebo, a grin on her face. He takes off full speed and right as he's running into the garage she sweeps his feet out from under him. She's already starting it up when he sits beside her, his arms crossed. ''Not fair. You cheated!'' ''I wanted to drive this car, I damn well deserve it''. He sighs when they are on the road. ''Fine but I'm keeping it when we're done''. ''Whatever you want''.

 

''There's a phone in my bag, hand it to me''. ''Want to rephrase that? Maybe try a please?'' ''Kebo I swear if you don't hand me that damn phone''- He tosses it at her and gives her the finger. ''Simmons it's me. God don't try to lie you are the worst at it. Remember our safe word? Listen up I may have a lead on where Centepide is holding Coulson''.

 

Skye hears a shuffle and suddenly May is on the line. ''Skye, what have you found?'' She tells her and May gives her word they team will meet her there. She hangs up and glances at Kebo. ''Good news, the Calvary is coming''.

 

''They couldn't of picked a better place to hold a Shield agent hostage? Like a tropical island maybe, or Vegas. It's hot here''. Kebo complains when they get out of the car, observe the scene. ''And creepy as hell, I bet Garrett did this on purpose, Ward hates desert areas''. Skye looks around, ''you see any signs of Shield?'' ''Nope just these doll people that are really freaking me out''.

 

They go to have a look around, Skye is peeking through a window, jumps when a voice behind her sounds. ''You shouldn't be here''. She takes off, looks back to see how far ahead she is in front of him, when she runs directly into a hard chest. ''Nice jacket babe''. With the hand not wrapped around her waist he punches the solider in the face, and Kebe comes around the corner, finishes him off.

 

''Look at us, the three musketeers back together again''. ''Never call us that''. They walk and join the rest of the team. ''Who is he?'' May asks, nodding at Kebo. ''A friend, he helped me find this place. Coulson's gotta be here somewhere, we need to split up''. ''Or run''. They all turn to see soliders coming at them from all sides.

 

''I'll take care of him''. Grant says, and Kebo backs him up. ''Are you sure?'' ''I got this''. Grant gives Skye a wink. ''Come on let's move''. May says and they split up, each agent calling for Coulson. Skye is the one who finds him, and there's something heavy in the pit of her stomach when she sees what's been done to him.

 

''It's for his own good''- Skye cuts off whatever Raina was about to say, punching her in the jaw just like Grant taught her. ''Please let me die, please let me die''. ''Coulson, Coulson come back, come back''. Skye takes his hands as May walks in, bites back tears. She unplugs the machine he's been hooked up to, and Skye cries with him.

 

''So this is where I leave you''. Kebo leans against the side of the Lamborghini, her sunglasses on his face. Skye turns back to where Grant is helping Coulson into a Shield vehicle, the rest of the team is already back on the Bus. When Kebo notices the look on her face, he touches her arm. ''Hey, don't be too hard on Ward. He's just trying to save John like you saved Coulson''.

 

''It's not the same thing. Coulson is nothing like John Garrett''. ''But he's the only father figure in your life, you proved today that you'd walk through hell to save him. It's like that with Ward too, I'm just asking for you to cut him some slack Skye so I don't get a phone call later from him. You know only what Ward wants you to, not the whole story''. 'It's not right''.

 

''But it's what happened, by the sound of it Garrett didn't get what he wanted, and Coulson's alive. In the end you did what you had to do and so did Ward''. She sighs, puts her head in her hands. ''You should go, I'll see you soon''. He touches her cheek and gets into the driver's seat. ''Be careful out there Popeye, don't do anything I wouldnt''. ''Back at you cupcake''.

 

The team is waiting in the lab for Coulson, and Skye lets Ward hold her, his arms around her waist. ''Nice jacket''. May comments and her and Skye share a small smile. He walks in and everyone stands at attention, the bruising on his face makes Skye wince.

 

''I just wanna say thank you''. He looks at all of them, pride and gratitude on his face. ''Now get back to work''. Grant moves away from Skye to shake Coulson's hand and smiles at him. Skye hugs Phil hard, so relieved that he's alright. ''I heard what you did for me, I think it's time that we remove this''. They both look down at her wrist. ''Disengage bracelet''. It falls off into his hand.

 

''Are you kidding me?'' ''Thought you'd like that''. The rest of the team leaves them and the atmosphere grows heavy. ''Back in that room did they learn anything?'' ''No''. ''Did you? I heard what you were saying''. ''It wasn't real''. Coulson softens at the sadness in her face. ''They were just messing with my head, but I appreciate your concern''.

 

Skye cleans up before going to her and Grant's bunk. Thankfully he's elsewhere and she takes a shower in peace. She's pulling one of his shirts over her head when he walks in, a knowing look already on his handsome. ''I'm sure you're''- ''Shut up Ward. I can't believe you let Coulson suffer like that, he was begging for death. How can you stand there and smile at him, knowing you helped torture him?''

 

''Do you think I enjoy that? I don't. I don't want Coulson to be hurt, he's a good man. But you know exactly why I do the things that I do, it's not my fault you can't seem to seperate friend from foe here''. ''What? Coulson and this team is not our enemy Grant''. ''If they knew about John they would kil him, therefore they aren't my friends''.

 

He hates when she cries, her face crumbles and she puts a hand over her mouth. ''I miss you''. He gives her a puzzled look. ''I'm right here''. She shakes her head, puts her hands on his chest. ''No you aren't, standing in front of me isn't the Grant I know. Agent Ward is practically a stranger, I don't think I like this version of you''. It's too much for her to handle, he realizes.

 

That is a problem. ''Skye I'm a spy, I have a job to do and I can't prevent every tragedy that happens''. She lays her head on his chest, he wraps his arms around her. ''Kebo told me to go easy on you''. ''Are you?'' ''I don't know. Grant I'm on your side, I promise I am. But I can't not care about Coulson and May or Fitz and Simmons, they're the closest thing I've ever had to family besides you''.

 

He understands that, he does. He's been too hard on her he knows. She isn't a Specialist like him, she hasn't lived the life of a Shield agent, a spy. It's only natural to grow bonds with people you see everyday, to trust them or protect them when you've experienced the things they have together. So they both cut each other slack, for the most part.

 

Skye crawls into bed and lets him put his arms around her, she curls into his chest, her cold wet hair stinging his skin. ''I'm sorry Skye, for everything I've put you through, and I know that Coulson didn't deserve that. But John is hanging by a thread here, I have to save him. He's the closest thing to family I've had too, besides you''. She nods, kisses the expposed skin of his neck.

 

She'll kill John Garrett for this. The next time she sees him, his pulse will end under her hands.

 


	10. I Will Burn This City Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know how you feel about this!

When I am done with this fic I have a few other stories in mind, & I have to give credit to @Bancer for giving me a wonderful idea the other day. 

 

The new story I will be working on is where Skye/Daisy became an Inhuman when she was a teenager. Instead of joining Shield she joins the Avengers.

 

This fic will include all of the Avengers, & the Black Widow will be sort of like Daisy's SO. 

 

& when Shield traitor & Hydra agent Grant Ward enters the mix, sparks will fly. 

 

I am very excited for this. Thank you to those who keep reading & commenting!


	11. Who Will Love You Who Will Fight Who Will Fall Far Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because death is the only thing that could have ever kept him from you.” 
> 
> -Ally Carter, Out of Sight, Out of Time-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''T.R.A.C.K.S.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me unintentionally sad.

 

The first thing he sees is blood. Which is a sight that has never particulary bothered Ward, he's shed and spilled so much in his lifetime. Then he notices the pale chalk of a face, how the breathing in the room is labored and soft. Grant has seen this scene too many times to count, the person on the floor is going to die, there's too much scarlet flowing onto the ground to doubt that.

 

Her eyes are closed, she's limp in Coulson's arms.

 

What.

 

Is.

 

Happening.

 

There are instincts inside of him telling him to walk to move his legs and go to her, the woman in Coulson's embrace that means more to him than he realized until now. She's been shot.

 

Skye.

 

His Skye.

 

And he doesn't know what to do, he's frozen, like the world stopped turning when he ran in this basement to find her. She's dying.

 

If she dies, then so does he.

 

 

*

 

_Five Hours Earlier_

 

''Coulson hasn't found anything on your parents yet?'' Grant asks Skye, handing her a coffee mug. ''We've been digging but there's nothing, it's like the files that need to be there aren't''. ''Can I help?'' Skye smiles at him, ''you have been, I'm good. I just need time''. He lays back down beside her, her head comes to rest on his shoulder. ''You know we have a few hours until we land''.

 

She whispers in his ear, her hand traveling down his chest. The mission is tracking down a package from Cybertek that's being delievered to Ian Quinn. It's for Mike Peterson, to make him an even better and stronger super solider. John is getting restless, pulling out all of the stops to find a cure. He's starting to make Ward nervous, if he's being honest.

 

Lately the missions on this plane have started to involve more of Hydra than anything else, and Ward knows that it'll happen soon. Hydra will reveal itself and Shield will fall, never to rise again. He told Skye this last night and while she wasn't happy about it, she accepted it. Like him and Kebo both told her before, she knew what she was getting herself into.

 

Ward's plan before that happens however, is to get Skye somewhere safe. He doesn't want her around if things his way fly south, if Garrett decides he wants Ward to take everyone out on the Bus, he doesn't want Skye to see that. No matter his feelings towards Coulson, May and Fitzsimmons, Garrett gets what he wants, and Ward will always ensure he has it.

 

Skye has never been fond of trains, for reasons she can't explain they make her nervous. So she sticks close to Grant as they walk down the aisles to a spare room, the rocking movements of the tracks making her nauseous. Everyone has their own job and Ward's it to find the package.

 

He already knew where it was long before he stepped foot on the train, but Mike needs it so he's going to take his time trying to locate it. Skye's role is to get a key pass for her and Fitz to use, it was too easy. There's already one in the back pocket of her jeans. ''They couldn't of picked an easier way to transport a package? Like a car?''

 

She complains as her and Ward walk into a compartment and he shuts the door. ''You sound like Kebo''. She gives him an offended look, sticks her tongue out.

 

 

 

*

 

 

_''I know the bar scene isn't really your thing, but I needed this''. Ward looks over the rim of his glass and smiles at Skye. ''I'm fine with you here''. They've been together for a few weeks now and Grant doesn't think he even knew what happiness felt like until she walked into his life. There was something missing inside of him and she filled it with easy smiles and warm kisses on cold nights._

 

_Skye had a pretty crappy day and usually when that happened she'd hit the bar in her single days, pick up a guy to make her forget about her troubles. Now though, Grant makes her feel better, with a look or a touch of his hand. It's a nice change, one she welcomed fairly easily. They are both very guarded individuals so opening up to each other has been an odd experience for them both._

 

_Skye does not trust easily and Grant has kept everything locked down and controlled for so long he didn't know any other way to live. But they're good together, they balance each other. If Skye sees Ward start to close up she calls him out on it and they talk about it. If Skye's walls grow too high for him to scale he sits her down and they discuss it calmly and rationally._

 

_She takes a sip of her whiskey which is a nice surprise for Ward, he thought she'd be a pink drink with an umbrella kind of girl. Usually he's spot on with reading people, but with Skye she's so unpredictable, it's a nice change of pace for him. She keeps him guessing, wondering, a mystery. Grant's never had that._

 

_''How was your day?'' She asks him, looking around the bar with little interest. He does the same, but it's to survey for an signs of distress or something that stands out that shouldn't. ''Nothing too interesting happened. Yours? We don't usually meet at a bar''. Ward takes a sip of his own drink, looks into her eyes. She has a purple dress on that makes it hard for him to sit across from her._

 

_Skye rattles the ice cubes around in her glass before answering. ''Just something from my past came up today I wasn't prepared for it''. ''Bad?'' She shrugs, ''you could say that. An old foster brother of mine contacted me and I don't know how he got my information. Which normally wouldn't bother me but he wasn't all hugs and warm gestures when I knew him''._

 

_The way she confesses this makes the red flags quiver slightly. She raises her eyes to meet his. ''He wasn't cruel or anything, just not very welcoming to a twelve year old girl who accidently called his mother mom one time''. Grant takes her hand across the table. ''What did he want?'' ''Just to see how I was, I never responded to him''._

 

_She throws the rest of her drink back, admires the way Grant's leather jacket and five o'clock shadow look under the dim lights of the room. ''You want another?'' She nods as he takes her glass and gets up from the booth. He stops in front of her and she lifts her face up to him, his lips warm against hers._

 

_Skye watches him as he walks across the bar, smiles slightly when the few women inside notice him, their eyes big and faces flushed. Instead of sitting across from her again he slips in beside her, brushes his knuckles against hers when_ _he hands her her drink. ''Now everyone in this bar knows we're doing it, it's pretty obvious when we sit like this''._

 

_He covers her smile with his lips, his hand on her shoulder, the other cradling her cheek. ''Jesus Mary and Joseph''. Skye jumps at the deep voice beside them, opens her eyes to see Grant rolling his, his jaw clenched. She leans around him to see a man standing in front of them, dark leather jacket, bald, very very tall. He has the same dangerous edge to him as Grant._

 

_''Ward what the hell?'' The man demands, his mouth hanging open. He rushes into their booth, sitting on the opposite side of them. ''Kebo what are you doing here?'' Ward unwraps himself from Skye but keeps his palm on her thigh. ''Thought you were in A-'' Kebo snaps at Ward. ''No shut up we are not talking about me right now''._

 

_He has a slight accent that Skye can't place. ''When were you going to inform your best friend that you had a girlfriend? You're Grant Ward, you don't have girlfriends, ever. And if you did you never take them out into the public eye, I almost just had a heart attack''. ''I'm sorry, who are you?'' Skye asks, looking at Grant._

 

_Kebo clears his throat, smoothing out his face. ''Sorry love, I'm Kebo. I'm the only friend of Ward's you'll ever meet because he's an unsocial robot who bite is far worse than his bark''. He shakes her offered hand, smiles at her. ''I didn't know Grant had friends''. She teases him, laughing softly when he sends her a mock glare._

 

_''He doesn't, just me. So back to the girlfriend thing, when were you going to tell me? And may I just say how gorgeous you are? Far better than any other broad I've been with''. ''Um, thank you?'' Skye manages to finish off her second glass as Kebo rants and raves at Grant for keeping her a secret from him. ''I was going to tell you''. Ward says._

 

_''When? How long have you been together?'' ''A few weeks''. Skye answers, taking an immediate like to Kebo. He smiles at her. ''You sure must be something for him to make a commitment like that''. Ward sighs. ''Kebo why are you here?'' Kebo orders a beer before responding. ''Change of plans, turns out I wasn't needed as expected''._

 

_For the next few hours Kebo and Skye take turns exchanging stories about Grant, Kebo obviously has far more to tell than her. He's funny and charming and Skye enjoys how quickly he exasperates Grant. 'You're kidding!'' Skye laughs into_ _her sangria, squeezes Grant's shoulder. ''No dead serious. The maid comes in to clean and Ward is standing there naked as the day he was born''._

 

_''That's not exactly what happened''. They ignore Ward and chuckle until tears are coming out of their eyes. It's late when they leave the bar and head back to Ward's apartment. Skye leaves them in the living room to take a shower and Kebo sits on the couch. Makes fun of Grant when he sees the blanket thrown across the cushions. ''She's already taken over your life''._

 

_Ward shrugs, looks out the patio doors. ''I don't mind''. ''Ward I've never seen you like this and I'm happy for you. It's clear she's good for you''. ''She is''. ''But you know how dangerous this could be, if Garrett finds out''. ''He won't''. ''Look you deserve to be happy after all the shit you've seen. I just don't want him to ruin this like he does with everything else''._

 

_Grant gives him a look. ''You don't know him like I do Kebo''. ''I know enough, I know that he'll try to talk you into giving Skye up, convince you that she's a distraction''. ''We're not having this discussion''. Kebo holds out his hands in front of him. ''Just looking out for you mate''. ''I can handle it''. ''I hope so, because it's clear Skye means the world to you already''._

 

 

 

*

 

 

''Be careful Skye''. Grant tells her as he's changing his shirt, slipping into his undercover role. ''I will. I promise, you too. Try not to get shot this time, okay?'' He gives her a smile before bending down to kiss her smoothly. ''I'll do my best''. He can't shake this feeling though that lingered when he stepped onto the train. That something bad was going to happen.

 

Like this mission that is supposed to be so simple is going to turn out so wrong. He buries those feelings down, deep inside and gets his head in the game. His mission, his real mission is to get the package to Quinn. Skye leaves him to go find Fitz, and if he knew how this day would end, he would have never let her go.

 

''We've been made''. Ward sprints down the aisle with Coulson, and they jump off the side of the train, adrenaline pumping through his blood. Shield doesn't know that this is all according to a bigger plan, that Grant very carefully made sure he was found out. He's just as desperate as John nowadays.

 

Together him and Coulson make it back to the Bus and Grant is growing cold with worry. Skye is still on that train, she could be dead or on her way to Quinn himself right now. He's not there to help her, her only back up is Fitz and that doesn't do a thing to assure Grant. Ward closes his eyes, calms his body.

 

He trained Skye himself, she knows how to use a gun, knows how to defend herself just enough to get away. She'll be fine, she can get out unharmed. He repeats this over and over in his head until he almost believes it, almost.

 

They have a plan in motion when they hear from the local police, and when Ward goes down the cargo bay, Coulson stops him. ''I know how worried you are about Skye, but she's proved herself plenty of times. She'll be fine Ward''. Neither of them know how wrong Coulson realy is. Right as they are getting ready to leave the plane, May shows up, bloody and beaten.

 

''You alright?'' ''Wheel's up in five. The train didn't disappear, Russo sold us out''. ''And Skye? Fitz?'' May shrugs at Ward, ''I don't know''.

 

Skye and Fitz hide behind a car in front of Ian Quinn's mansion. She knows what she has to do, and nerves are growing in her belly at all the thoughts screaming inside her mind. ''Skye this is a horrible idea. If anything happens to you''- ''It won't, Fitz I'll be okay''. ''Ward is going to kill me''. ''He will not, look we can't let Quinn get away again''.

 

''If Coulson were here he wouldn't le that happen, he wouldn't want us to let that happen''. ''You're right''. Fitz takes off his backpack , ''let's do it''. ''Can you disable their cars?'' ''With my bare hands''. They share a smile and Fitz hands her an ICER. ''You'll need it out here''. ''Just take it. Be careful okay?'' Those lines Skye thought she drew in stone, are starting to wash away.

 

She enters the mansion, her stomach a wreck and hands shaking. She can do this. She just has to find the package and bring it back to Shield. No big deal. If she wants to be an agent she'll have do to this kind of stuff all the time. It's then she remembers what Grant told her last night, about Shield being ready to fall.

 

Skye isn't entirely sure she wants that. She hears voices in the basement and goes down to investgate, eyes widening in surprise when she sees Ian Quinn and Mike Peterson. ''What did you do to him?'' Quinn and his men easily disable her and she watches in horror as the package they tried so hard to keep out of his reach, his revealed.

 

They put Mike back together, more machine than man and it makes Skye sick. ''I know you get your orders from the Clairvoyant so that means you're not allowed to hurt me, right?'' Quinn asks Mike who nods. ''What if I tried to hurt you?'' Ian pulls out a gun, cocks it. ''Would you stop me?'' ''No I would not''.

 

''Mike listen, I do not know what they're doing to you but we have to get out of here, now''. ''And if I wanted you to hurt her''. Quinn points his gun at Skye and she back pedals. ''You know to kill her, will you?'' Skye is looking at Mike wide eyed, her palms starting to sweat. ''Those aren't my orders, she's not who I'm supposed to kill''. Mike leaves him and Skye demands of Quinn once more what the hell he's done.

 

''You know I didn't recognize you when we first met, but since I started working with the Clairvoyant I know exactly who you are. You're agent Grant Ward's girl, aren't you? And what would hurt him more than to have the only person in his miserable life taken from him?'' Before she can even think to run, a shot goes out. And Skye feels every inch.

 

She looks up at Quinn in shock, holding the wound she can't believe what has just happened. She's too numb shocked to do anything and the pain is so intense and violent so white hot and angry it burns and leaks- Quinn walks up to her, catches her as she falls. Puts another bullet in her, she can't breathe.

 

''A message from the Clairvoyant, love is a weakness''.

 

Skye feels as if she's drowning, her lungs can't seem to strangle or gasp for breath. Her body starts going numb her vision blurry, she can feel the blood pouring out of her, there are stars and suns beneath her eyelids. ''Help, soembody help me''. She manages with all of her strength to drag herself to the door, but then she's spent. Her mind going dark.

 

Her last thought? Regretting how she never told Grant she loves him.

 

Ward enters the mansion, ICERS in his hands and iron in his blood. He's going to find Skye and if Ian Quinn harmed her in anyway, screw what John says, Grant is going to kill him. He takes out all of Quinn's men and Coulson has the millionare cornered. Ward takes Ian and slams him against the wall. ''Where the hell is Skye?''

 

''Oh agent Ward I was hoping you'd show up, you know I thought I saw you're girlfriend come in here''. Grant notices the fresh blood on his hands and punches him in the teeth. ''What the hell did you do?'' Quinn glances at Coulson, ''you know agent Coulson it's dangerous to keep sending her in like that all alone, when she means so much to you and agent tool bag over here''.

 

Ward's grip on the other man tightens and he struggles to breathe before Ward knocks him out altogether. ''Search the house, find her!'' Grant doesn't have to be told twice. They split up and Ward is going downstairs to the basement, when he hears Coulson's voice. Choking on tears, strangled in sadness. Grant's blood runs ice.

 

 

 

*

 

 

_Present Time_

 

_''She's been shot''._

 

_''I've got no pulse''._

 

Ward stares down at Skye, her cold pale form in the chamber Simmons ordered they put her in. They're flying her to a Shield hospital not too far way. This is his fault. All of it. She was shot because of him, he brought her into this world and now he's paying for it. He never should have let her step foot onto this plane.

 

He puts his hand on the glass, listens for her small shallow breaths to fill up the lab. He doesn't understand. Any of it. Why she went in there by herself unarmed, why Fitz let her, why she was shot. Quinn had no orders of any kind, there was no reason for Skye to be harmed at all. There's so much sound in his head. ''Skye''.

 

And suddenly it's quiet, like Grant has sucked all of the noise out of the atmosphere. ''You're going to be okay, you have to be. I can't, I can't lose you. You're everything to me. This is all my fault and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you''. His forehead rests against the glass, and he bites his tongue to keep from crying.

 

''She'll be alright Ward, she will''. Coulson's words offer him no comfort. There's something inside him, something dark and painful choking and growing into his throat. This hurts far worse than being shot himself, than anything he has ever endured. If she doesn't survive, Grant doesn't see how he will either.

 

Sadness fills him, rage, and all of that energy forces him to spin away from the lab. Grief hits him so hard so quickly, anger has him lashing out. He punches the hood of a Shield vehicle until his knuckles ache. He buries his head in his hands, lets out a scream. ''Don't blame yourself''. He glares at May, tears in his eyes.

 

''I don't blame myself''.

 

That's the lie of the century. He promised he'd keep her safe always and he failed. When he's alone in the cargo bay he pulls out his phone, dials the only number he needs right now. ''Yeah?'' Ward loses it. Cries into the phone, his hand running madly into his hair to keep it all locked down. ''Skye's been shot''.

 

There are words he never thought he'd say, and those are one of them. Her blood still stains his skin.


	12. It Was A Flood That Wrecked This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Such a funny thing death is for mortals. You cry. You mourn. You grieve. You get angry. But death is not always tragic, dear one. Sometimes death is the ultimate expression of love.” 
> 
> -R.K. Ryals, Mark of the Mage-
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''T.A.H.I.T.I.''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun fact for you guys, I listened to ''Hello'' by Adele while writing 90% of this chapter. So there you go.
> 
> As always comments are welcome, in fact they are encouraged, I own nothing all characters belong to Marvel.

 

Grant sits numbly in a chair, the Shield hospital quiet and cold. They brought Skye in hours ago and they've heard nothing. There's a a flurry of movement and Ward looks up, sees Kebo enter in the waiting room. Barely contained fear and panic on his face. ''Why are you here?'' Coulson asks, but Kebo doesn't answer him, instead walks up to Ward and takes a seat beside him. Puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

''What happened?'' In all the years Kebo has known Ward he has never heard him cry, not once. Not even when they were being tortured in a basement somewhere in Taiwan and Ward was getting water boarded and bamboo slips shoved up his nails. He's never seen his friend break, but right now, he can Ward is holding on by a string. His lips are drawn into a thin line, his body strung tightly and tense.

 

''She was shot''. ''By who?'' ''Ian Quinn''. The two men share a look. ''Let's go take a walk mate''. Grant shakes his head, ''I'm not leaving her''. May speaks up, ''the doctors said we wouldn't know anything for a while, go talk a walk agent Ward. Clear your head''. Simmons and Fitz back her up, and just to get them to stop talking he leaves the room with Kebo. ''You've got blood on your hands''.

 

Grant glances down at his palms and there it is, Skye's blood in the cracks that line his skin. Mechanically he washes them in the bathroom, bites the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions locked down. Pretends that this is someone else's blood, he's done this a hundred times before this is no different. It's all different. She could be dead.

 

When he walks back in that waiting room her life could be over, twenty four years old is too young, she has barely scraped the surface of living and loving. It should have been him, if anyone on the Bus deserved to be shot twice, it's him. Skye is good and warm and innocent, every darkness inside of him shrunk back when she smiled at him, she's light. His compass.

 

Everything before her was a tangle of meaningless nights and women he's already forgotten, missions and bullets that are a blur. Orders that are just words to his ears now, they mean nothing. Skye completes him, parts of her have been ingrained into his skin and there's no way he could lose her. Life is not fair, he knows this, he can attest to it.

 

But if she dies, that will be the end of it. The end of all the goodness he's ever felt.

 

Kebo watches Ward exit the bathroom, doesn't like the look on his face. ''She'll make it out of this Ward''. Ward walks aimlessly around the hall, paces and paces his hand over his mouth. Kebo broaches the subject on both of their minds with caution, the waters inside of Grant are testy, hostile. Dangerous. Everything about the Specialist is on edge.

 

''We both know who Ian Quinn is answering to''. Grant doesn't look at him. ''I'm not saying the man didn't act alone on this one instant, because it's possible. But you know how Garrett feels about Skye''- Kebo stops in his tracks when Ward glares up at him. ''Don't. Don't even say that, John would never do that to her, or me''. Denial. Kebo knows he's in denial.

 

''He would if he was desperate enough''. Kebo doesn't have time to block Ward's fist before it's in his face, knocking him against the hard wall. ''I know you're upset so I'm gonna forgive you for that''. He tells Ward, wiping the blood from his nose. ''John didn't do this''. ''If you say so''. Grant refuses to process that information, seals it tight in a box to reflect on later.

 

He can't afford to think about that, right now Skye needs him. They walk back into the waiting room just as a nurse is walking out the sliding doors. The team all huddles around her, bracing themselves. ''How is she?'' Coulson asks. Ward knows the look in the woman's eyes and he deflates. ''Not good. The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines, we resected what we could but there's been too much damage''.

 

''So what's next?'' ''We can keep her comfortable but you'll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support''. ''You're saying there's nothing to be done?'' ''I'm saying you need to call her family, get them here as soon as possible''. ''We're her family''. ''In that case I'm very sorry''. Grant backs away from them, the breath falling out of his lungs.

 

He loses his footing and Kebo braces him, Grant is shaking his head back and forth, running his hands down his face. ''Ward''. ''Grant''. ''Agent Ward''- He breaks a window. Just swings his fist back and breaks it, the glass shattering around the small waiting room, blood breaking through his knuckles and onto the floor.

 

That. That is unacceptable. Nothing they can do? Make her comfortable? What the hell is that? Fury saved Coulson and he was dead for days, why can't they do the same for Skye? Don't they understand how much she means to him? To the team? They are her family, Grant is nothing without her. There has to be a way. There has to. Failure is not an option.

 

A nurse with blonde hair patches up his hand, tells him how sorry she is for his loss. ''She's not dead''. He answers, his teeth clenched and everything about him screams danger she walks out of the room in silence. Kebo leans against the wall, wipes his nose. ''Ward you heard what the nurse said there's nothing they can do''. Ward rises from the chair and goes back into the waiting room.

 

Sees the look on May's face, violent, angry as she leaves the hospital. Coulson notices too. They follow her onto the Bus and Grant has no intention of stopping her as they watch her punch Quinn in the face over and over again. Coulson does, ''May! Outside, now. Agent Ward I need you to put that away''. Coulson glances down at the gun in Grant's hands, he doesn't remember pulling it out.

 

''He needs to die''. ''That's not what we do. You know that, I know how much you care about Skye but don't stoop to his level. He's not worth it, he's a murderer, you aren't''. Ward could laugh, Phil has no idea who he's talking to. Doesn't know that this is exactly what Ward does, and Skye is going to die and he'll be damned if Ian Quinn doesn't suffer for that.

 

''Put the gun down mate, you don't want to do this''. No one noticed Kebo sneak on the Bus but he's suddenly beside Ward. ''I'm going to''. ''Skye wouldn't want you to, and you know that''. May and Coulson watch as Grant holsters his weapon, his face a mask, his hands shaking. Kebo drags him away from the interrogation room and sets him down on the couch in the lounge.

 

''I can't lose her Kebo''. ''I know''. ''She can't die, we've barely even''- Grant cuts himself off, there's a lump in his throat that won't go away. He hasn't experienced loss like this before, it's slicing inside of his chest cutting out his heart. ''Skye is the most important person in my life, and she can't just leave''. Kebo puts a hand on his shoulder. ''I am so sorry''.

 

May and Coulson come into the lounge, ''I need you to pilot the plane''. ''You heard what the doctors said''. ''She said there was nothing more they could do for her, but there are doctors who brought me back from the dead. If they can do that I'm betting they can save Skye''. At last, Coulson and Ward are on the same wave length. ''We'll get her back Ward, I can promise you that''.

 

They load Skye onto the Bus in a med pod, she looks so helpless and fragile. Grant watches her from behind the glass, her chest rise and fall. Knows that a machine is doing it for her, that she is very far away from him now. Somewhere else, possibly in another universe entirely. ''HQ has ordered we hand over Quinn, so they can take him to the fridge''.

 

Coulson tells him. ''I am not letting that son of a bitch take one step off this plane''. ''I agree with you Agent Ward. He stays in our custody until I say otherwise. How are you holding up?'' ''Fine''. Horrible. Terrible. It hurts to blink or move. ''We're here for you Ward if you want to''- The older agent stops when he sees the look in Ward's eye.

 

Someone from Shield is sent to pick up Ian Quinn since Coulson failed to deliever him. With a sick feeling in his gut Kebo know exactly who that Shield agent is. John Garrett himself. Grant may or may not believe that he had anything to do with shooting Skye, but Kebo isn't blind like Ward is when it comes to Garrett. The man is going insane with trying to find a way to save himself.

 

Shoot Skye and trick Coulson into rushing to find the miracle drug that worked for him to use on Skye, and in turn keep Garrett from dying. And Garrett wins at every scenerio here because he also gets to destroy Ward's happiness, to eliminate the ''distraction'' in his life. John is invinsible here. He's got it all wrapped up in a nice pink bow.

 

Grant hasn't moved from his spot since they brought Skye in, standing guard, not shifting his weight or changing his breathing patterns. Tuning everything out but the machines keeping Skye alive and the beat of his own heart. So when he hears Garrett's voice nearby, he cracks. That small sliver of doubt feels like a knife in his back.

 

''You are to immediately turn Ian Quinn over for transport to the Fridge''. Kebo meets his eye from across the room. Neither of them are letting that happen, and when Agent Tripplet walks by Grant to exactly that, Ward reacts. Let's all of the emotions he's had pent up out. Tripp never stood a chance. ''Agent Ward stand down!''

 

Kebo has taken Ward's place in front of Skye's med pod, Coulson and Garrett walk in and frown at both of them. Grant releases Tripp, passing a glance over at Skye. ''Agent Garrett and I have come to an agreement, he convinced HQ he could interrogate Quinn here on our plane''. Grant finally looks at Garrett and the two exchange a knowing glance.

 

''Well I am a bit of a sweet talker when I need to be, you wouldn't believe what I could talk this son of a gun into. Good seeing you son''. ''You too Sir''. Garrett shakes Ward's hand, too hard and rough. No one notices but Kebo. ''What's wrong with you?'' Garrett asks, knowing full well why Grant has shadows under his eyes and fear in his cheekbones. And Ward believes the honest concern in his old SO's face.

 

''It was Skye who was shot''. Kebo informs him from across the room, and John turns to look at him. ''Kebo? What are you doing here?'' ''Your golden boy needed me, and Skye is my friend''. There's an edge to Kebo's tone that no one picks up on except for John and Ward. ''Skye was shot?'' That's when Ward knows that Garrett had nothing to do with it, that Quinn acted on his own.

 

There's too much sadness on his face to fake, worry so deep in his eyes all of Ward's previous doubts are erased. Garrett puts a hand on Ward's shoulder, grips it tight. ''You know Skye?'' Coulson asks. ''Of course, we're very close Phil, like a daughter to me. Ward I promise you I will do everything in my power to save her''. Grant believes him, Kebo does not and his hands are clenched so hard he breaks a pinky.

 

''You sure you want to do this mate?'' Ward and Kebo haven't moved from their spots in watching Skye. Garrett has gone to get answers from Quinn that he already knows. ''If finding the doctors who saved Coulson and put that drug in him is what it takes to save Skye, then yes. I'm sure''. ''Isn't that what could''- The rest of the sentence is implied and Ward nods.

 

It's the same drug that could possibly save Garrett. ''And you don't find that oddly coincidental? At all? Skye is shot and we know a way to save both him and her''. ''Kebo I believe him, alright? He didn't know, he had nothing to do with what happened''. ''You know Ward I never pegged you for an idiot, but right now you are the biggest one on this damn plane''.

 

The flight is a long one when they finally get the location of the facility where Coulson was treated. Grant uses this oppurtunity to slip into the med pod, he can't stand one more minute outside of that door without her. He takes a nearby chair and drags it to her bedside, takes both of her freezing hands in his. It's so quiet and every beep in the room reminds him just how close he is to losing her.

 

''Skye''. He holds her hands up to his face, lightly kissing each of her fingers. ''I need you to be okay. You are not allowed to die on me, I can't live in a world you don't exist''. He takes one hand and runs it through her hair, keeps it there. ''I've never had anyone in my life that cared about me, not like you. You saved me Skye from a life that was going to kill me eventually''.

 

He takes a deep breath, not bothering to fight the emotions raging a war inside. ''It's my fault, all of this. You're in here because of me, because I couldn't protect you, and I am so sorry. For everything, for putting you in a position you had no business being in. But I need you to live, you are too young to leave, to leave me. I can't''- He hangs his head, his tears falling onto the sheets.

 

Unaware that upstairs the team and Garrett are watching him break, the video monitor in the lab attracting all of their attention.

 

''I love you''. He cups her face lightly, so pale and cool. ''And I should have told you that a long time ago, I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. You mean more to me than anyone else, so I need you to wake up, to be Skye again. I promise you if you want, I'll get out. I will give all of this up for you, but in return you need to live. Live for you, for me because I don't want to be apart of a world you aren't in''.

 

He lighty strokes her knuckles with his thumb. ''I know I'm not that guy, I'm too locked down, I've seen too much to be anything but. I'm not the type to settle down with a white picket fence and a dog, but for you I would. I will do anything you want, I just need you to stay alive, okay? Please baby, please please please come back to me, don't leave me. Stay, just stay with me''.

 

He hides his face in the space between her leg and the scratchy blanket covering her, and cries. His shoulders shaking, everything flowing out of him too fast for his control to reign in. Upstairs Simmons and Fitz are crying with him, even Kebo and Trip, no one notices the expression on Garrett's face. The black rage that swallows him up.

 

It isn't until Ward takes a break intrusting Kebo to watch over Skye while he's gone, that Garrett corners him. Grant is in the back of the plane, hiding from the rest of the team, John really, so they don't see him like this. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Ward looks up and freezes, for just a moment. ''John I''- ''You've known this girl for how long? A year? And you're willing to give up everything we've worked for because she opened her legs for you?''

 

''I didn't mean to''- He's cut off by Garrett's fist in his jaw. He grabs Ward by the back of the neck, ''I am too damn close to finding what we've been working for for years. You are not going throw all of that away for her, are you? Because if you're even thinking about it I will tear your spine from your back''. Ward is shaking his head, not even fighting his hold.

 

''I would never give up on you, you know that''. ''You better not, or I will go into that med pod and finish what Quinn started. Get your head in the game Grant, or once I'm done with her I'll put a bullet in your head too''. John leaves him with a swift kick to the ribs and Ward spitting blood out onto the floor.

 

They find a way to save her in a drug called GH-325, and they raid the entire wearhouse called the Guest House for it. It's a dangerous mission one that almost cost all of them their lives, but when Grant races back up to Simmons, he deems it was worth it. He crowds inside the med pod and elbows his way to Skye's side just as Simmons in injecting her with it.

 

''Don't give it to her!'' Everyone looks up just as Simmons is taking the needle out of Skye's vein. ''Coulson what's wrong?'' Ward demands, his hand reaching once more for Skye's. ''I was losing her anyway what harm can it do?'' Ward's heart stops, and in that second, so does Skye's. She seizes, arches off the bed with a strangled sound and Ward screams her name.

 

Kebo holds him back as they watch her start and stop, start and stop. Ward slumps, his knees giving out if this was for nothing if she dies- Suddenly the heart monitor springs to life. A steady sound throughout the Bus. ''Her heartbeat, she's stabilizing, Ward she's alright, it's alright''. Simmons tells him, grabs his arm and leads him back to her side.

 

''Can someone tell me what we just saw?'' Trip answers Kebo with a smile, ''girl's a fighter''. ''Did you hear that mate? She's going to fine, she's going to live''. Kebo claps Ward on the back who gives out a sigh of relief. Leans over Skye, takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. She's alright, she's coming back to him. His moon and suns can set again.

 

When things settle down Garrett leaves with a warning glance to Ward, who is sitting in the med pod, Skye's hands in his. Tripp follows, Kebo stays behind, also watching over Skye. ''You did it, you saved her''. Grant smiles at his friend, brushes his thumb across Skye's eyebrow. ''Yeah, she's going to be alright''. ''And Quinn?'' Something all too familiar to Kebo flashes across Ward's face.

 

''I'm going to make sure he pays''. ''Even though Garrett needs him?'' ''Ian Quinn won't get away with this''. ''We're walking a very thin line here Ward. Are you switching sides?'' Ward shakes his head, ''no. But Quinn doesn't get to get off free from this, I'm going to kill him''. ''Well, he better enjoy his pathetic life while he still can. By the way, I'm guessing that pretty bruise on your face didn't come from the mission today''.

 

Grant looks up from Skye's face. ''Not here, don't start''. Simmons and Fitz come in, putting a hold on a conversation Ward refuses to have. Now that he knows Skye is fine, he can focus all of his energy back on Garrett. He took the GH-325 serum and needs Raina to help him with it, Ward is still going to save him.

 

Because John Garrett needs him and in turn Grant needs him as well, there's too much between them now to give up. He saved Skye and Garrett will be fine.

 

That dream she had about both of them dying? Didn't come true. Grant places a soft kiss on her nose. He saved them both. And that's all he cares about.

 

 


	13. Solider Keep On Marching On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think that hate is a feeling that can only exist where there is no understanding.” 
> 
> -Tennessee Williams, Sweet Bird of Youth-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''End of the Beginning''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next few chapters, I have so many things planned.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Skye watches Grant sleep silently beside her, his head resting by her arm. According to Kebo he has not left her side since they transported her onto the Bus two days ago. Skye awoke to her body not aching, no bruises of any sort covering her. She feels fine, not one hundred percent but more like she's recovering from the flu. Not from getting shot.

 

She remembers it all, every single second. How it felt when Quinn put two bullets in her, what he whispered to her when she was hanging on by strings.

 

_''A message from the Clairvoyant, love is a weakness''._

 

Ian Quinn may have pulled the trigger, but John Garrett loaded the gun. He's responsible for this, for Skye almost dying. And whatever they put inside her is the same drug they gave to Coulson after the battle of New York. When Coulson told her that a sick feeling spread through her, and Grant held her hair as she vomited into a nearby basin.

 

Because she knew in that moment, as she wiped her mouth and glanced at Kebo, that John did this on purpose. What better way to motivate Coulson, Ward than to shoot her and have them scour the planet for some miracle drug that can not only save her, but could possibly save Garrett as well? His plan was fool proof.

 

But there's only one problem, if he was secure enough to tell Skye how much of a weakness she is to Grant, John didn't think she would survive. He wouldn't of exposed himself, knowing what Skye knows, to play with information like that. John had every intention of her dying in that basement. And since she didn't?

 

Skye hasn't closed her eyes for hours, afraid that Garrett has another plan up his sleeve. He isn't a fan of lose ends and she most definitely is one. All the power is in her hands right now, she could expose them all. Just one whisper to Coulson and it's all over, and Skye would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. The only reason she kept silent is because of Grant, she doesn't want him to get hurt.

 

''You think he's really asleep?'' Kebo asks from his place on the wall, Skye nods. ''Fitz told me he hasn't slept since I was shot, he was bound to crash soon enough''. She runs her hands through Grant's hair softly, traces his skin with her finger tips. What would have happened to him if she didn't come through? What would he have done?

 

She wants to ask Kebo every detail that passed between Garrett and Ward when he came aboard, but these words are dangerous, too dangerous to speak her so she'll have to wait. Skye knows how much Grant cares about her, he's proven that time and time again. But she's also aware how he wants to save John, how Ward will do anything and everything for him.

 

Did Grant know about his plans? Did he just sit back and watch her bleed out?

 

''What happened to Quinn?'' ''Garrett took him to the Fridge''. She gives Kebo a look that says, 'are you sure about that?' To which he shakes his head. Simmons comes in and takes a few samples of her blood, and Grant stirs awake. Skye watches him as he lifts his head, his eyes seeking and searching her face. ''How are you feeling? Do you need anything?'' ''I'm fine''.

 

Over the next few days as she's recovering she notices small changes in Ward. How it makes him uncomfortable if she's away from him for too long, he's always got his hand connected to hers somehow. She understands, he thought she was going to die and he's afraid to let her go again. His nightmares are becoming more frequent as of late, Skye will wake in the middle of the night to Grant groaning into his pillow.

 

It's late afternoon two weeks after Skye has been shot, her and Fitz are in the lab when Coulson pops his head in. ''Agent Hand and Agent Garrett are boarding the Bus''. Skye's veins chill. ''Why?'' All she sees is Quinn's face and his lips as he told her the Clairvoyant's message. _Love is a weakness._ ''He was attacked, we think it might have been the Clairvoyant''. She bites her tongue and meets them out in the lounge.

 

Grant is wating for her, wraps an arm around her waist. It has been bothering her for weeks if he knew, if he was apart of John's plan. Kebo told her before he left that she needed answers, that she deserved them. But honestly, Skye is too afraid to know the truth. If Ward let her go into the mansion knowing she wouldn't come out the same, then she really has underestimated just how far he'll go.

 

Victoria Hand is her usual business self, barely casting a glance at Skye, her only foucs on the problem before them. Trip hugs Skye lightly and tells her he's glad she didn't die, to which Skye smiles at. John has this look on his face every time he sees her, false happiness, fake smile. ''I'm so happy you're alright''. Garrett tells her, pulling her from Grant into his embrace.

 

It feels like snakes around her back, and he's holding her too tight like she just walked into a venus fly trap. ''Good to see you again John''. She wiggles out of his hold and back to Ward, who shakes his old SO's hand. ''How are you feeling? Are you sure you're okay?'' _Why? Disappointed that I'm not dead?_ She longs to say the words out loud but refrains. The way both him and Grant are watching her, she keeps her mouth shut.

 

Coulson, Hand, Garrett and a few other Shield agents spend a few minutes talking about the Clairvoyant, how dangerous he is. And all Skye can think about is how much of a load of crap it all is. The man they are looking for is standing right in front of them drinking coffee like he hasn't got a care on the planet. Like nothing can bring him down. It's disgusting.

 

Grant sensing her foul mood pulls her to the side and brushes a kiss across her temple. ''What's wrong?'' She shakes her head, buries herself deeper in his chest. ''Skye, you can tell me''. He runs his hands across her back. No, no she can't. She can't tell him that she's afraid he had something to do with her being shot, she can't say that the person he looks up to the most tried to kill her.

 

And she's caught in the middle of a very old war between Shield and Hydra she never thought she'd be in. A part of her, a very small part is angry at Grant for putting her in the place that he did, if he never told her about his past, about him being a spy, maybe none of this would have ever happened. She isn't blaming him, none of this is his fault.

 

It's Garrett's. She doesn't know when or where but someday, she's going to make him pay for it all.

 

''It's nothing''. She tells Grant, ''don't worry about it''. She stands on her toes to kiss him, wraps her arms around him. Hundreds and thousands of things have changed since Shield found her in L.A. but the one thing that hasn't? Is how she feels in his arms, safe, warm, like nothing and no one can touch her when he's holding her. ''Hey Lovebirds break it up, Skye honey we need you''.

 

If Ward feels her tense, he doesn't question her on it.

 

Skye waks back up and stands beside Coulson, goes over the details of the missoion at hand to the other agents. Even though it's futile, she still has a role to play. And she can tell on the expression Jonh is wearing, she's doing it marvelously. ''I like how you think, I like how she thinks''. John tells Ward, and Skye has to bite her lip to reign the words that want to spill out of her.

 

''One question how am I supposed to access all the classified files files without someone in the room? I don't have clearance''. ''Now you do''. She looks down at Coulson's hand, and sees a Shield badge, shiny and bright being held out to her. ''Welcome to Shield Skye''. For a moment it's everything she's ever wanted. Fitz and Simmons hug her, Coulson tells her how proud he is.

 

''You've earned this Skye''. John winks at her, ''hell you took two in the gut, that's more than Sigwell here has ever done''. Skye blances, he's throwing it in her face at this point and it makes her want to spit. It takes everything in her not to grab the gun strapped to May and end Garrett's horrible miserable life.

 

It isn't until Garrett gives her his trademark sinister grin that Skye remembers. It's a lie. This badge her place on the team, the Bus. It's all part of a big fake story that she started to believe in. She wanted this, to be apart of Shield and it takes Garrett clapping her on the shoulder to realize she'll never be apart of it. He will kill her if she even entertains the idea of abandoning him.

 

She knows too much, she's a liability. Which is why he had Quinn shoot her. She comes face to face with Grant and he's so good at being someone he's not, so perfect at lying, so amazing at acting like this isn't all a trick. For the first time, she's starting to question it all. Like he actually cares, like he actually believes she'll have that badge forever, he pulls her to him, kisses her.

 

''I'm no Clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be''. Skye holds onto him like her life depends on it, waves of doubt are crashing into her like they never have before. All this time she knew who he was, why him and Garrett were really at Shield, if she was as half as loyal to Shield as she wanted to be, she would have said something.

 

''I couldn't of done it without a great and very patient SO''. ''Yeah you could of''. The doubt in her brain shrinks back when she sees how open and honest he is. Grant wishes this could be her future, he wants her to be happy, to live her life the way she wants. But it's just not in the cards, not with eveything he's told her. And if he didn't already hate himself enough, he does when he sees that proud smile smear off her face.

 

He did that. She has something she fought for bled for in the palm of her hands, and thanks to him she can't have it. Her entire life she's spent finding a family, and now that she has one, it's going to end. He's a selfish man, Ward never should have told her a thing. But it's too late now, and the leaves are starting to fall.

 

Unfortunately her genius plan comes with consequences, meaning she has to brief Agent Garrett on his mission, alone, in the interrogation room. Right before she walks in, she has a choice to make, with a deep breath she pulls her phone out of her pocket. ''Agent Garrett I trust you've already been informed somewhat on your job''. She tells him, tossing the phone he's to use on the table.

 

Her tone is not at all friendly, her arms are crossed over her chest, and Garrett raises an eyebrow at her. ''You alright honey? What's got you so pissed off? Did Ward do something?'' With a few strokes across her keyboard, the cameras in the room go out. And her body language changes, she sits straighter, there's steel in her voice.

 

''I turned the cameras off John. We're alone, it's just you and me''. ''Look sweetheart you're Ward''- ''I know what you did you sick son of a bitch''. He pauses at that, cocks his head to the side, offers up that smile of his. ''And what did I do exactly?'' ''You told Quinn to shoot me, so you could save yourself. You must be really stupid to tell Quinn to give me a message as I'm lying there on the ground, bleeding out. I bet you're pissed I'm sitting here right now. And when Grant finds out''-

 

She's cut off by his laughter. ''You're brave, I'll give you that. When Grant finds out, what? What do you think he's going to do? Save you? Rush in and kill me to defend your honor? He won't. Ward won't do a damn thing, and I have every intention of telling him myself that I told Ian to shoot you. Because you and I both know that Ward cares about me far more than he ever will about you''.

 

''It's sad that you believe that''. There's a glint in his eye that has her leaning away from the table. ''I made Ward, I built him into the perfect solider, he owes me everything. He's loyal to me and no one else'''. ''Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that?'' ''Listen to me very carefully. I've been here long before you and I'll be here when he grows tired of you and throws you out like the trash''.

 

''He wouldn't. He loves me''. Every night since she got out of the med pod, Grant has been curled around her like ivory, whispering promising into her skin how much he loves her. He'd never told her that and the first time he said it, he looked up at her with big eyes and so much fear on his face she couldn't stand it. He kissed her when she cried and told him _, ''I love you too. I always have''._

 

John waves it off, ''Grant doesn't understand the concept of love''. ''Neither do you. Monsters don't know how''. Garrett cracks his knuckles. ''I figure we have only a few more minutes before Ward comes in here to check and see if everything is alright, so''- Skye slams her phone on the table. ''I could tell them, Coulson, who you really are, why you're here. That you're Hydra''.

 

Her words put a small dent in his armor. He clenches his jaw. ''Sure you could, you could be a good little Shield agent and tell the truth. But you won't. Because of the same reason you turned off the cameras so we could have this conversation. If I go down I'm taking Ward with me, and you'd do anything to protect him. Whatever leverage you hoped to pull out of this is dead''.

 

He won. They both know it. Garrett's plans his ideas, are bullet proof. Shield doesn't stand a chance against Hydra and they both know it. ''So why don't you be a good girl and turn those cameras back on? We can act like this mission is going to bring us closer the Clairvoyant but it won't. We all have parts to play Skye, and yours is one of the important ones. So get it together, and if you can't, then Ward will suffer for it''.

 

''What the hell is wrong with you? Grant doesn't''- The door opens and Ward himself walks in, looks between them. ''Cameras are down, just wanted to make sure everything was okay''. ''Everything is fine son. Skye?'' She turns the cameras back on and shoves out of the room. Garrett's attitude shouldn't surprise her, she's know the kind of man he is for a long time.

 

''Everything okay?'' May asks her as Skye enters the cock pit. ''I'm fine, just want to this to be over you know? I want the Clairvoyant to reveal himself''. ''We'll get him Skye, I promise you that''. Be careful what you wish for.

 

They don't find the Clairvoyant in John Garrett or anyone else on Skye's list, in an effort to throw Shield off his tracks Garrett frames an old man for it. And Skye is watching it all unfold on a video monitor, not believing that John is actually going to get away with it. ''You're the Clairvoyant?'' ''I'm Thomas Nash, Mr. Poe gave me that other name''.

 

Ward, Garrett, Coulson and May are all surrounding the man, guns up. Skye has no idea how this is going to play out, who's going to die in that small dark room. ''You had him lead us here, why?'' Coulson asks. ''So I could see you with my own eyes instead of his, now I understand why I couldn't see you after you died. Because you yourself could not see, you were simply a broken man who did not know he was broken''.

 

''Can somebody please tell me how we turn that stupid voice thing off?'' ''I will join Raina in your prison agent Coulson, but I will see you wherever you go, just as I saw you holding Skye in your arms bleeding, dying knowing it was all your fault''. The team and Skye both pay attention to Ward's reaction, his finger twitches on the trigger of his gun, his spine goes rigid.

 

Skye herself blinks back tears, fighting back against that moment she felt so weak, so helpless. And it wasn't Coulson's fault, she wishes she could tell him that. ''You're going away, we're going to stick you in a little box where no one will ever hear you again''. Thomas Nash seems to no longer foucs on Coulson, but instead turns to Ward.

 

''Agent Ward tell me, how did it feel to watch Skye dying right before your eyes? To watch her bleed out, knowing there was nothing you could do to save her? When the doctors told you there was no hope for her, did you cry? Did you realize then how much you truly love her, only to know deep inside yourself you won't ever have her?''

 

''Don't listen to him son''. Skye is holding her breath, waiting for Ward to do something. He doesn't, not yet. ''There is no way she could ever love a man like you, she'd be teriffied if she knew about all of your ghosts, all the red in your ledger, all of your betrayals. A greater force is coming for the woman you love and for Agent Coulson. She has something we want and she will die giving it to us''.

 

Skye feels like she's been shot all over again, her body turns cold and her eyes are glued to Garrett and Ward. Is this another threat? Is he telling her he's going to try to kill her again? What does she have that he wants? There's only one thing she can think of, Grant.

 

Suddenly and without warning a single shot goes off and Skye jumps, before looking at Ward. Stone faced and ready, not blinking or moving or showing any signs of emotion. And Thomas Nash eyes open, dead to the world. ''What did you do?'' Ward flicks his eyes to the camera in the room, at Skye, and she knows. He let the emotions get the best of him, he wanted Thomas Nash to be Ian Quinn.

 

She jumps out of the Shield vehicle and waits for Coulson and Ward to come out. Bright against the afternoon sun they walk out of the building, Ward has been stripped of his weapons. She walks over to her boyfriend, puts her hands on his chest. ''What did you do?'' She searches his face, but it's a blank mask.

 

''John what's going to happen to him?'' She asks as Ward is loaded into a Shield car, the windows are down and he can't keep his eyes off Skye. ''He'll go to HQ for debrief and then a review board''. ''Negative, I want to talk to him before all that''. Coulson says. As they walk in the direction of the Bus, Garrett pulls her back, out of ear shot. ''We are all on thin ice here, and Ward just saved both our asses. Don't screw it up''.

 

She rips herself out of his grip with disgust and races to the Bus, waiting until Coulson is done questioning him.

 

Ward sits in the interrogation room, quiet, controlling his breathing. This was all part of Garrett's plan, the end is coming soon. He shot Nash on Garrett's order, to make Shield believe it was all over with, that they were okay. To throw them off John's scent. And if he's being honest he wanted Nash to be Quinn, someone was going to pay for what happened to Skye.

 

The door opens and she walks in, the only light to his darkness. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. She hands him a water bottle and takes the seat across from him. ''What the hell is going on?'' He takes her hand. ''Why'd you do it?'' ''I lost it, I got angry. He pushed all the right buttons''. ''About me, you got angry over what he said about me''. Ward nods. ''I promised you I'd make things right, that's what I'm trying to do''.

 

''By shooting an innocent man?'' Grant gives her a look. ''He was the Clairvoyant, not innocent''. ''We don't know that for sure, May and Coulson have their suspicions that you shot the wrong man''. He lowers his voice, squeezes her fingers. ''Everything is about to fall apart, and I need to protect you when that happens''. ''How long do we have?'' He shrugs, ''I don't know. But no matter what happens I need you to know that I love you, I won't let anything happen to you Skye''.

 

''I love you too''. If she could kiss him she would, but now seems to be a very inappropriate time. ''I don't regret what I've done, not if it means you're safe''. He tells her as she's walking out of the room, she gives him a small smile and exits quietly. And that is when everything falls to hell. Coulson suspects May of turning on them, which is not true in any form but Skye can't exactly voice that.

 

Meanwhile Grant Ward sits in the interrogation room, waiting for a signal, a sign from John. The game is about to draw to a close, and the players are going to meet an end they did not suspect.

 


	14. Kiss Me Hard Before You Go Summertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think here I will leave you. It has come to seem  
> there is no perfect ending.  
> Indeed, there are infinite endings.  
> Or perhaps, once one begins,  
> there are only endings.” 
> 
> -Louise Glück, Faithful and Virtuous Night-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''Turn, Turn, Turn''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can warn you guys that this chapter, is the last happy one. Seriously. Brace yourselves, from here on out, it gets crazy.

 

_Skye balances two cups of coffee, her laptop and cellphone in one hand, while attempting to unlock the apartment door with her other. Suddenly the door opens and Grant is smiling down at her, taking the items from her palms and setting them on the counter. ''Thanks''. She hands him a cup of coffee and he leans down to kiss her._

 

_She's about to tell him how much she missed him today, when she notices the all too familiar black duffel bag resting on the couch. He meets her disappointed stare and frowns. ''Skye I didn't think''- ''You know you can't just keep disappearing on me Grant, it's not fair''. ''I know''. ''And you can't expect me to just be okay with you leaving and not telling me where the hell you're going or who you're with''-_

 

_He swoops down to kiss her, lingering over her lips for a second longer before pulling away. ''I know, I'm sorry. But I have to go. I'll be back soon''. Ward grabs his bag and gives her one last look before exiting the apartment, leaving her alone again. She lets out a frustrated sigh, taking his coffee and pouring down the drain._

 

_''Sure Skye move in with him, it'll be fun. He'll never leave you alone for days at a time and not tell you where he's going, that's a healthy relationship''. She mutters to herself, shaking her head. In the beginnning of their relationship Grant was around all the time, always punctual, excited about whatever she wanted to do. He told her he worked for a oil rig company and that he was currently on a break._

 

_Up until two months ago he rarely left her side. Now he's gone more often that not, more secretive, and he tries to hide brusies and fresh stitches on his body, and she doesn't understand why. If he's involved with something dangerous, why bring her into his life in the first place? The next scenario she thinks of makes her sick to her stomach._

 

_If he's with someone else so short in their time together, why even bother with her at all? At first Skye was alright with it, sort of. She didn't suspect anything else was going on the first or second time he went away. But since his trips are happening so often, she's starting to question it. Does he really care about her? Or is she just a woman on the side for him whenever he comes back from work?_

 

_Thoughts like that race around in her mind the rest of the day and well into the night. She sleeps on the couch because she can't stand going into their bedroom, there's anger building up inside. The conversation he's going to walk into when he returns, is not going to be one he enjoys. And honestly? It should have happened a lot sooner._

 

_A week later she's coming back home from having drinks with Kebo, it's late, the moon high in the night sky. She unlocks the door after telling Kebo thanks for walking her home, turns on the kitchen light and sets the alarm. Puts on a pot of coffee and ties her hair back, when she hears a shift in the fabric of the couch, making her jump. It's Grant. He's sitting there in all black (which makes him look even sexier and even more dangerous.)_

 

_The side of his handsome face is sporting a bruise but he looks otherwise unharned. ''Skye''. No one has ever said her name like he does, almost a sigh, a prayer, like she's some kind of salvation, religion for him. ''Are you okay?'' He glances at her legs that are leaning against the counter before responding. ''I'm fine''. ''You've been gone a week''. ''I know and''-_

 

_She cuts him off by holding her hand up. ''Look I've been thinking about a lot since you've been away. Grant we haven't been together very long and we already live together. If this is too much for you I can leave, if you don't want this like you thought that's okay. You don't have to keep making up business trips or whatever the hell you're doing''._

 

_He gets up and slowly saunters across the room to her. ''Is that what you think this is?'' He doesn't understand why her eyes suddenly fill with tears or why she looks away from him when she says what she does next. ''And if I'm just some game to you, if you're with someone else than I refuse to be apart of that. I can't do this Grant, I can't take you telling me how much you want to be with me and then leaving''._

 

_She wipes her face, her eyes still not meeting his. So she doesn't see the sheer painc that crosses his face, the fear in his skin. How can she not see that she is all he's ever wanted? All he's ever needed? Grant has never had anyone important to him in his life, so it takes him a moment to think of it from her point of view. It's not fair to her, he realizes._

 

_If he was in her position, he would have ended things a long time ago. He's about to open his mouth and apologize, but she takes his silence for an answer and moves away from him. ''Guess that answers that question''. He stands there not having a clue how to proceed, his skills are in bombs and bullets, not in emotions. Emotions get Specialists in danger._

 

 

_So he's frozen in the kitchen, watching Skye take out her bags and shove clothes into them. Not making a sound, the silence is the loudest he's ever heard. He finally breaks when he hears a zipper, and he knows that he doesn't want her to leave. Ward hasn't had anyone or anything to himself for years, John has been the only one in his life that mattered._

 

_Until Skye. He'd die for her, which is why when she passes him for the door he catches her wrist. ''Skye, stop''. She looks at him, her eyes swimming in tears. ''I can't do it Grant, not if this continues. Not if you're just going to keep leaving me''. Something, he can't identify what aches in his chest at the expression on her face. ''Skye, I hate leaving you''._

 

_She doesn't believe him. He sighs softly, takes her face in his hands and she lets him. ''There's not another woman, I only want you, I'm all yours, I promise''. ''Then where do you keep going? It's not fair to me Grant. Do you just expect me to wait around for you the rest of my life? I don't even know who I'm waiting for''. He catches the tears that fall. He's hurt her, and he hates himself for it._

 

_Skye who took a chance on him, who's the most guarded person he knows besides himself is just trying to protect herself from getting hurt. And he understands that. He doesn't want to hurt her, but Garrett needs him, and she won't know that if he doesn't let her in. But that's dangerous, the world he's involved in could take her and break her into pieces._

 

_Ward believes he is damned, and he won't allow the same thing to happen to her. But she tries to leave again, to end the best thing he's ever had in his entire life. So he stops her, begs her not to go. Her hand on the door knob she turns back, her eyes wide and wet. ''Then tell me what's going on''. He does. He sets her down on the couch and tells her._

 

_Everything. His childhood horrors, Garrett, Hydra, Shield. It all comes out of him and he knows in that instant he can trust her. Trust that she'll keep his secrets. Because when he's finished she wipes her face, kisses him until he can't keep his hands off her, opens her eyes and searches his face. Which he allows his emotions to be known, and she smiles._

 

_''You don't have to do this alone Grant, I'm here. Whatever you need''. She then offers her comfort about John, her support in what he does. She understands, like he always hoped she would one day. He's no longer alone in the world. He loves her, and he's never been more afraid in his life._

 

 

*

 

 

Skye stands quietly at the command center next to Fitz, the Bus is dark and feels empty. Grant is still in the interrogation room, May is in there with him and Coulson has just saved Garrett from a Shield attack, who is about to walk in any second. If Skye could scoff, she would. The man has Coulson eating out of his hand, it's disgusting. But Garrett was right, she won't breathe a word because Grant could be hurt.

 

How can Coulson not see the monster in front of him? That the whole attack was staged? Garrett is good, but is he really that good? Apparently because Coulson believes every word that comes out of his mouth when he comes onto the Bus. Skye is on her laptop looking into what happened to John and why the Bus is headed in a different direction.

 

She already knows but continues to work anyway.

 

Grant really does consider, for half a moment anyway, taking May out while she lies on the floor, still out cold. But there are cameras in the room and he has no way of telling Skye to shut them off. There's a time and place to reaveal all, and he hasn't gotten word to do so yet. She stirs awake and Ward pretends like he's angry at her for reporting to Fury on them.

 

Even though he's known the entire time. ''Coulson said you're in informant. Want to elaborate on that?'' ''No I don't''. ''I deserve to know''. He tells her, crossing his arms. ''Don't start with that, we do our jobs end of story , I can't tell you anymore until Fury gives the go ahead''. They argue for a few moments until Ward, feeling like a hypocrite until the bitter end says, ''you always said to keep my emotions in check but this is some next level''-

 

''And you should have listened. You killed a man in cold blood, let your emotions get the best of you''. ''It was to protect our team from a monster!'' ''It was to protect her! You're first mistake agent Ward was letting Skye on this plane, she wasn't here to be a Shield agent. Not at first, she was only here for you, because she couldn't handle being away from you''.

 

''You don't know anything about Skye''- ''And now what Ward? Is she going to follow you, hold your hand while you stand in front of a review board for killing Nash? You killed for her, and now you're going to pay for it, lets hope she's worth it''. There's a look in his eye that makes even the Calvary lean back, just a little. ''She is''.

 

Coulson enters the room in a frenzy, releasing Ward and telling him they need him, that Garrett has been attacked. He heads up to the command center to find Skye away at her laptop, John and Fitz beside the video monitor. Skye and Garrett both meet his eye, and he knows. It's time. He takes Skye's hand, kisses her cheek lightly, as she decrypts the code.

 

Out of the Shadows into the Light. Hydra.

 

It appears on the screen in bright white letters, sending the Shield agents in shock. While Garrett, Ward and Skye act like they are taken by surprise as well. But they all know, the end is here. For Skye who thought she was prepared for it, still feels a small amount of crushing pressure to her chest. She was an agent for less than twenty four hours and it's already gone.

 

Shield is ready to fall.

 

Ward is a comforting presense at her side, and when she looks at him the promises he made her still stand. She doesn't have to be afraid, he'll protect her. There's still doubt there, will he protect her from Garrett, if the time comes?

 

''I thought Hydra was defeated after World Ward Two?'' ''It was, Shield was founded in the wake of that victory''. ''And now they're back?'' ''Hydra always comes back''. John says and Grant responds with, ''cut off one head two more will take it's place''. ''Guys it was sent from a Shield source, it's gotta be some sort of activation signal to Hydra members within Shield''. Skye informs them, earning a secret nod from John.

 

She's playing along very nicely. The have a plan that Ward agrees with, fly to the Hub and rescue Trip and Simmons. This is a fuzzy part of the plan for Skye, it sounds to her as if Garrett is just making it up as he goes along. Did they have an actual plan once Hydra was revealed? Because if they did, Skye wasn't informed. She has no idea what happens now.

 

Like expected once they land at the Hub, Shield open fires onto the Bus. Skye is immediately thrown to the ground, Grant shielding her body with his. If this is how Shield acts towards one of it's own, not for the first time she thinks she understands why Garrett joined Hydra. Loyalty can only go so far. Isn't she a Shield agent technically? Skye knows that she will have to make a choice and soon, just like Ward. Shield, or him?

 

When the gun fire stops Coulson orders them to pack up whatever they need, pulls Skye to the side. ''I need you to take all the data we have on this plane, aboout me and you, the GH-325 serum, all of it and put it on a flash drive. We can't let that information fall into the wrong hands''. ''Yes sir''. Garrett and Ward listen on, and she knows they're going to need that drive.

 

Only problem? She's going to make damn sure John doesn't get it. According to Ward he hasn't found a way to use the serum, even with Raina's help. He's still dying, and she's going to let him.

 

''Is there anything on this plane you don't want them to get their hands on?'' Garrett asks Ward, and he looks down at Skye, his expression very vulnerable. ''No one is going to hurt you''. Grant tells her, helping her up from the floor and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He can't read the sad smile she gives him. ''I know''.

 

Thanks to Fitz they make it into the Hub undetected, it's quiet and cold inside. ''Alright here's where we split, Skye and Ward disable their systems most importantly their control of our plane''. ''Copy that''. ''Remember these agents are under orders, use ICERs only, we'll find Simmons get her out''.

 

Which is how Skye finds herself jumping down into a storage closet next to Grant. ''You know storage closets used to be my thing''. She tells him, and he turns to her. ''Your thing?'' He smiles slightly at the look she gives him. ''Yeah you know my thing, in high school before I dropped out. I'd take my boyfriends into a storage closet in between classes''.

 

She winks at him and he chuckles, kisses her quickly. ''Wish he had time for that''. ''Grant what happens now? What are we even doing here?'' ''Garrett is going to reveal himself to Coulson, he'll be arrested and I'll volunteer myself to transport him to the Fridge''. ''Then what?'' ''Then we'll work on the cure''. ''But why does he need you for that?'' ''Skye my time as a Shield agent was over the minute Hydra came out of the shadows''.

 

''But what about me?'' He cups her face lightly. ''Wait for me, I'll send you a message and you can meet us''. ''Where?'' ''I don't know yet, wherever John needs to go''. He frowns at the look on her face. ''What's wrong?'' ''I can't believe after all of this you're just going to leave me here when things are going to hell''. ''Skye it's not like that''. ''It is like that Grant. You know it''.

 

''Baby, John needs me''. ''I know, I know he does. But I need you too''. He studies her, moves his hand from her cheek to her waist. ''If you don't feel safe while I'm gone, I can have Kebo take you back home. I can come get you when this is all over''. ''And then what?'' He rests his forehead against hers and Skye closes her eyes. Breathes him in. ''We can get out, go where you want to''.

 

He keeps his eyes shut when she kisses him, when she allows herself in the small possibility that they'll both make it out of this alive. ''I'd like that''. When he wraps himself around her, presses her against the door and hitches her leg over his hip, she pretends that it's just the two of them again. Before words like Shield and Hydra didn't mean a thing to her. Reality comes crashing down when they hear voices outside.

 

''But first, we need to get out of here''. They peek out of the door and Skye's stomach drops. ''Give me your ICER''. ''What are you gonna do?'' ''Pave the way for you''. ''There's like a hundred guys out there''. ''Twelve, level five foot soliders basic armored package and no other way through, the others are depending on us''. ''But it's suicide''. ''Not if I don't die''. ''Now is not the time to be funny Grant''.

 

He rolls his eyes. ''And if I do''- ''Wait slow down''- ''Maybe I deserve to''. Skye grabs his chin so he can look at her. ''What the hell are you talking about? No you don't, and I am not letting you die for me, for no reason''. His eyes are full of some ancient sorrow she can't decipher. ''You don't know every single part of me Skye, some people would be happy to see me with a bullet in my heart''.

 

''I wouldn't. Grant listen to me, there has to be another way, okay?'' ''There's not''. Before she can respond he kisses her hard, his hands in her hair. ''I love you, lock the door behind me''. And then he's gone, and it's the longest two mintues of her life. She listens until there's nothing but slience and then there are heavy foot steps coming towards her. She backs away in fear, in tears, thinking that Grant is somewhere very far away from her that something happened-

 

She meets his eyes, still beautiful even with blood running down his face. She breathes a sigh of relief before walking up and kissing him. ''Don't do that to me again you idiot''. ''Sorry''. She swats him lightly on the chest before following him out to continue with the rest of their mission. Ward expertly sets up the bomb and they're both hiding behind a wall, fingers drifting close to their ears.

 

The lights flicker and the building rumbles. ''Is that all of them?'' ''It wasn't as big as I''- The explosion rocks and Grant pushes her against the wall, covering her body with his once more. When the smoke clears they go back to where they know Coulson is waiting. Before they round the corner Skye pulls on Grant's arm, stopping his movements.

 

''Back on the Bus you told me you'd protect me when it all came to an end. I want you to know that goes both ways, I'm not going to let anything happen to you Grant''. He gives her a proud smile, ''I know''. They walk into the hall and see the Team, looking a little worse for wear but still alive. Skye knows Ward is slipping his mask back on when Coulson pulls him to the side and tells him about John.

 

Let it be known, that Grant Ward is an amazing spy. She almost believes herself the look of disbelief on his face, the pain, the betrayal. How he refuses to accept the truth, and Skye plays her part as well. The sympathetic look she gives him from across the room, wide eyed and not believing it either. She goes up to him and he waves her off. ''Give him some time to process this Skye''.

 

His and Garrett's plan fits like a glove, Grant is allowed to be present when Garrett is transported to the Fridge. Skye waits for him to finish up with Hand and Coulson. Coulson comes out first and stands with her, Hand gets on the plane first. Grant stops, tells Victoria he needs a moment and faces Skye. Looks into her eyes and cups her face.

 

''Grant I am so sorry''. Her hands are warm against his chest, he holds her face. ''We can talk about it when I get back''. He's not coming back, not ever. Agent Grant Ward is dead. His goodbye kiss tastes like salt and blood, and she clings to him with all she has. She's got a bad feeling, that this end isn't the only thing waiting to pounce.

 

That the other force Thomas Nash warned Grant and Coulson about is waiting, for her. Grant plants a kiss on her forehead and shakes Coulson's hand. Gives her a look she knows all too well what it means, and vanishes from their sight. It's then Skye remembers the flash drive heavy in her pocket, Garrett will want that soon.

 

Grant didn't ask her for it. Which is another question entirely, why not? John needs that to continue his research on how to save his life. Did Ward 'forget' on purpose? Is this part of a plan she doesn't know about? What's next? No one told her what to do after the fall of Shield, and Grant left her alone to figure it out.

 

The team all assmebles back on the Bus and Skye stares at her badge, the one that was always false that meant nothing. But as she looks around at May, Fitz, Simmons and Coulson, they don't mean nothing. They're important to her, they are her family. Why can't she have both Grant and Shield? Without the flash drive Garrett's got nothing.

 

When he dies, it'll all be over. Grant will come back to her and she can take a leave from Shield. Blame it on the emotional trauma of this event. And when she's ready she can return, she knows Grant never will, but that doesn't mean she can't. As she hands over the badge knowing that it is no longer safe, she makes a choice.

 

And it's not Shield or Grant. It's Shield or Garrett.

 

She chooses Shield.


	15. He's So Devoid of Color He Don't Know What It Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episodes, ''Providence'' & ''The Only Light in the Darkness''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had intended this chapter to have a lot more in the end, but I switched it up. The next chapter we have a show down between Garrett and Skye and I am very excited for you guys to read. It gets insane.
> 
> Thank you to those who comment! Feel free to leave one!

 

Skye sits in the Providence Base kitchen, coffee in her hands. The team arrived at Fury's secret base yesterday and she hasn't heard from Grant. There was an attack on the Fridge and normally that would make Skye nervous, except she knows who's behind it. Coulson doesn't. So he's in a frenzy and demands she calls Ward to check on him, and there's guilt all over her when she dials his number.

 

He doesn't asnwer. ''Try him again''. Skye looks up to see Coulson, worry over taking him and Skye wishes she could tell him to stop, that Ward doesn't need anyone fretting over him. Since her and Grant have been apart she's been anxious, not for her but for him. She knows how toxic Garrett can be and if they were all three together she tries to be a buffer for him. But alone? Grant is easily taken advantage of by John.

 

When they're together, there's no telling what they'll do. Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, Trip and Eric Koenig all linger around while she pulls out the SAT phone and calls again. Much to her surprise he answers, and just hearing his voice puts her troubles at ease. ''Ward?'' ''Hey baby''. ''Where are you?'' The team watches her closely. ''Had to take a different route to the Fridge, on my way back, are you okay? You sound worried''.

 

''I'm worried about you''. She knows he has that stupid smirk on his face when he replies, ''you don't have to, I'm fine''. For the team's benefit she asks him where Garrett is and he plays along flawlessly. ''Dead, he tried to escape and I took action. Where are you?'' ''Fury's secret base''. ''Which one?'' ''Providence''. ''Send me the coordinates I'll be there as soon as I can''. ''How long?'' ''A day, maybe two''.

 

She knows he isn't stopping to refuel or take a breather, it would only take him that long because John needs something. ''Please be careful''. ''You too, I miss you''. She smirks at that. ''It's only been twenty four hours, but I miss you too. I love you''. She also doesn't have to be looking at him to know he's smiling. ''You too, I'll see soon''. She hangs up the phone and looks around.

 

''Garrett is dead, Grant is on his way back from the Fridge, I'll send him our coordinates''. She watches Coulson absorb this, feels horrible when releif takes over him and the rest of her team. How can she say she's with Shield if she's lying to them? She'll protect Grant always, but just how far is she willing to go? ''So what now Sir?'' Trip asks.

 

''We lay low and wait for Ward, Garrett is gone so that's one less psychopath we have to worry about. The only problem is we don't know how many Gifted got out of the Fridge, it's our job to find out. Skye see if you can pull up the security feed from the Fridge''. She freezes. She can't do that, they'll see Ward in those cameras.

 

''Yes Sir''. She can stall for time, and when that runs out, she can always erase the feed entirely. Hopefully. She sits at Koenig's desk and sorts through hours and hours of footage. She's about give up thinking that somehow Grant managed to avoid detection entirely, when she sees his face flash on the tablet in her hands. Frantically she looks around, praying that no one else is seeing this and turns off the device.

 

The question runs through her mind again, how much longer can she protect Grant before Coulson finds out the truth? And if he does, what will happen to her?

 

 

*

 

 

Grant watches Raina as her hopes and dreams burn and die, takes in every emotion on her face when she realizes John isn't clairvoyant at all. He's just a man with a Shield badge he never truly believed in, and stuck in dying skin he can't cure. Raina has been with him for a few weeks now but didn't know who she was working for, until Grant brought her into Garrett's favorite barber shop in Cuba.

 

''So you're a liar, a fraud''. ''An artist, a con artist perhaps but an artist all the same. Had to pull the wool over Shield's eyes somehow to do what we set out to do, remember what that was?'' ''To change the world''. Grant feels his phone vibrate against his leg for the third time, and ignores it once more. He knows it's Skye but can't bring himself to answer her. Not yet.

 

After Garrett gets Raina situated in her own lab, grants her all the money she could want to further her research for him, Grant finally picks up his phone after glancing at John. Hearing Skye's voice, it's as if every worry he ever bothered with falls down at his feet. He couldn't care about a thing but the sound of her breath in his ear, the affection in her voice when she tells him she's worried.

 

''I love you''. He'll never tire of hearing her say that. ''You too I'll see you soon''. He knows John is watching him, and he can sense Raina is too. ''And how is our woman on the inside?'' ''Fine, Coulson has them at the Providence Base''. ''Did she send you the coordinates?'' ''Not yet''. John gets up from his chair when the sound of a door being opens alerts them. ''Relax, it's just Quinn''.

 

Ian Quinn. The hell is he doing here? When John and him raided the Fridge he told Grant not to bother, that Quinn was better rotting off underground and suffering, than giving him a quick death by bullet. ''Ward get that look off your face, he's here to help me''. It's an order he can't refuse, but Grant can feel every single inch of his skin on fire.

 

Quinn shot Skye, almost taking her away from him forever. He deserves to pay for what he's done, and didn't he promise Skye he would? Who does he want to keep his word to more, Skye or Garrett? The answer is as clear as day when Quinn walks through the door, a smile on his face. ''Grant Ward, I have to say you were the last person I ever expected to betray Shield''.

 

Ward stands there against the wall, barely breathing, and if looks could kill Ian would be a puddle of blood by now. John laughs loudly, claps Quinn on the back. ''Don't mind him he's just a little pissed off that you shot his girlfriend''. Garrett turns to him, ''look Ward Quinn was just doing what I told him to, and she's fine. No harm no foul''. At this new information Grant has a hard time swallowing the truth.

 

''What?'' The void in his voice sounds strange even to him. Garrett looks to him and pauses. Grant has trusted this man for years, trusts him with his life. Ward has done everything ever asked of him, never taken anything for himself, molded himself into whatever John wanted him to be. And this is how his loyalty is repaid? By almost killing the only person Grant has ever loved?

 

''You said you had nothing to do with that John''. ''I lied, you were upset and I didn't want to add that. I see now it was a mistake, kind of. My bad''. Grant slowly pushes himself off the wall, walks closer to his mentor. ''You ordered him to shoot Skye''. ''I did that for you too not just for me. Can't you see she's just using you? She doesn't care about you''. ''You don't know her''.

 

John sighs. ''I'm not doing this with you, I warned you about her the second I walked in on her in your apartment. Forget about the girl because she's probably already forgotton about you, I need you to get your head in the game son''. Ian ignores the Specialist and focuses on John, while they're talking Raina comes up to him, her smooth tone annoying him already.

 

''You've known him a long time?'' She nods at Garrett. ''Since I was a teenager, he pulled me out of a hell. Saved me from myself''. He shoulders the wall again. ''So now do you know me? Know how to work me?'' ''I'm just curious, if I wanted to work you I'd ask you about Skye''. Ward keeps his emotions buried. ''Did she know you were Hydra the whole time?'' He doesn't give her an answer.

 

''And what about Coulson and his team? How did you manage to gain their trust?'' ''I jumped out of a plane. Deep cover tactics one oh one, preform selfless acts of barevery, so I jumped to saved the scientist. I had a parachute''. ''They never suspected?'' He gives her his trademark smirk. ''Not a thing''. ''And Skye?'' ''Skye was the unknown variable, I met her long before I joined the team''.

 

''And tell me Ward, did you break her heart?'' ''No''. His eyes drift over to Quinn, ''but I know someone who did''. All he sees before his eyes is Skye lying there not breathing, pale against the floor of the basement. His darkest days spread about before him when he thought he was going to lose her. And for once since he's known John, he disobeys a direct order.

 

Sees red, lets his emotions get to him as he grabs Quinn by the back of the neck. Places his hand just right against his throat and slams him onto one of the glass tables. Breaking it under the billionare's weight. ''Grant!'' He ignores John, lifts Ian back up and punches him in the nose. The small amount of blood isn't enough, Ward wants more. ''Look can we just talk about''-

 

In a movement quick as lightning, Ward has his gun out and puts two bullets in him. In the exact places Skye was shot. There's irony in there somewhere but Quinn doesn't have time to enjoy it. He slips from Grant's gasp onto the floor. Grant, his face stone turns to look at John. Stares directly into his eyes as he fires until his gun is empty.

 

No one moves or blinks as Garrett takes ahold of the situation. ''What the hell did you just do?'' ''Kept a promise. Shooting Skye was not part of the plan. You know how much she means to me John, you never should have given the order''. Garrett sighs loudly, runs his hands over his face. ''You stupid son of a bitch''. Ward doesn't even put up a fight as John's fist come flying towards his face.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Skye waits at the door, eagerness spreading through her bones. It's been too long since she's seen Grant and she's missed him. It's been two days and she can't stand sleeping alone. The heavy metal doors slide open, and she looks up. There's Grant smiling down at her, but her expression quickly turns dark. He has a nasty cut on the side og his face, the rest of him she can see without the cover of his heavy coat, is bruised.

 

''What the hell happend to you?'' He comes in from the cold and swoops her into his arms, she shivers in his embrace. Lightly touches his cheek and he winces, ''it's just a scratch''. ''Grant that is not just a scratch. What did he do to you?'' He surveys the area and tells her they can discuss it later. ''I missed you''. He tells her when they are walking the halls, their arms around each other.

 

She leans up and kisses his nose lightly. If he has any other injuries, he's hiding them extremely well. ''Your face is on the security footage at the Fridge''. She whispers in his ear right before they enter the kitchen where the team is waiting. ''I can only stall for so long before they find out''. He nods, that all too familiar mask on his face. ''I'll handle it''. ''What does that mean?''

 

He shoves open the door without answering. As Simmons patches him up, he feeds them all lies. Garrett is dead and they don't have to worry about him anymore. Skye sticks close to his side, runs her hand soothingly through his hair. ''Your body needs time to heal''. Simmons tells him, and Skye gives Grant a sad look before kissing his forehead.

 

There's a lie detector test, and Ward, the perfect spy he is passes with flying colors. He tells the truth though, why is he really here? For Skye. He came back for her. Because John needs that flash drive Coulson had her create, it holds all the secrets Raina needs to save him. And John really needed Ward to leave after the stunt he pulled with Quinn. He won't be forgiven for that.

 

The rest of the team takes it upon themselves to go out and find the prisoners that escaped from the Fridge. Once Grant is sure they are all gone and May is the only one left, he loads his gun. Prepares to cross her off, but then decides against it. She deserves better than that, he lets her leave Providence, some part of him hoping she gets out and makes a better life for herself.

 

''Any luck on that footage?'' Skye jumps at the sound of Grant's voice behind her. She's back in Koenig's office, going over the feed over and over. ''No, babe I can't make this disappear I've been trying for days''. He leans over the back of her chair, his breath warm on her skin when he slides her hair over her shoulder and kisses her neck. ''I can't concentrate when you do that''. His teeth nip her earlobe.

 

''So don't, forget about it. The team is gone so is May''. ''May's gone?'' She stands up to face him, wraps her arms around him. ''Yeah, it's just you and me''. She smiles, kisses him slowly. ''Garrett let Quinn out of the Fridge''. They're sitting on the couch, drinks between them, Skye curled into his lap. ''Yeah, he did''. ''And?'' ''I killed him, you don't have to be afraid anymore''.

 

She leans away from him. ''Is that why Garrett did that to you? To punish you for Quinn?'' ''It's not a big deal Skye''- ''Yes it is, he hurt you Grant''. ''Well Quinn shot you, I wasn't going to let him get away with that, I promised you''. She snuggles back into his embrace and he kisses her hair. ''I'm sorry''. She tells him, placing her hand over his heart. ''For what?'' ''Everything''.

 

''Why are you really here Grant?'' She asks him a little while later. He looks down at her, ''I need that flash drive Coulson gave you''. She sets her jaw, ''not for me?'' He gives her a confused look. ''For you too, I want to spend time with you before''. He trails off, takes a sip of his drink. ''Before what?'' ''Before we have to go out into the real world again''. He plants a small kiss on her nose.

 

''Skye did you get the feed from the Fridge? Oh sorry am I interrupting something?'' Skye removes herself from Ward, who glances at Koenig and the expression makes her nervous. ''Sorry I was just taking a break, no luck yet''. ''Alright carry on, I'm gonna check some other channels''. Grant stands, ''I can help you with that''. Eric nods at the Specilaist. ''Alright I could use the company''.

 

''I'll be right back''. Grant promises her, and when he leaves the room her hands are shaking. John sent Grant to recover the flash drive, and he's going to make damn sure he gets it. Luckily for her even if Garrett does get his disgusting hands on it, Raina won't be able to hack into it, Skye made sure of that. She sits back on the couch and processes the information Grant told her.

 

He broke a direct order in shooting Quinn. For her. Because he loves her, because maybe Garrett was wrong. Maybe Grant does care more about her than he does about anyone else. It's a long shot, but she'll take it. It takes Grant a long time to return, so she goes looking for him. The base is quiet and it's making her nervous, she can hear the wind howling outside. The water in the sink is running in the kitchen so she goes in. And freezes.

 

Ward has his back to her, on purpose no doubt as he's leaning over the sink. But she can still see what he's trying to cover up. There's blood on his hands, something she can't identify is sitting on the counter, just scrubbed clean. There's only one person that blood could belong to, and Skye bites back vomit. All this time she's known what Grant has done for a living, accepted it. But to see it first hand? That's something else entirely.

 

''What did you do?'' He doesn't start at her voice, did he know she was there? She takes a step into the room, the instincts he taught her how to use are on edge. ''Took out someone who was going to expose me, problem solved. The team won't find out about me, not yet anyway''. The way he says it, so calm and collected like it doesn't bother him. ''I had to protect myself and you''.

 

He turns to face her and she covers her hand with her mouth. There's fresh blood on the side of his face. Grant faulters ever so slightly. She's looking at him as if he's a stranger. ''Skye''- She shakes her head, ''I need a minute''. And bolts out of the room into the nearest bathroom. She dry heaves into the sink, her hands shaking. He's Hydra. She knows this, Garrett is Hydra.

 

And she's kept this secret so long. And now Eric, an innocent, is dead because of that. Because she's in love with the man who killed him. Somehow she manages to pull it together, splashes water on her face. ''Skye?'' He's still Grant, the same man who holds doors open for her, who buys her chocolate chip and mint icecream and watches romantic comedies with her late at night.

 

Still the same man who told her he loved her and had tears in his eyes when she repeated it back to him. This is just part of his job, this is what he does. She's known he was a spy for a long time. Eric deserved better, he died for Garrett and the thought makes her shake with anger. She clears her head like Grant taught her, takes something and focuses on it to calm her down.

 

Hate. She hates John Garrett. So she plays on that, her anger and it works. He wants the flash drive? He's going to have to go through her to get it. With a sound mind she leaves the bathroom to find Grant leaning against the wall opposite of her, his expression full of self loathing. ''Are you alright?'' ''No''. ''Skye I didn't want you to have to see that''. ''I'm fine, I understand''.

 

He approaches her slowly, runs his hand down her side. ''No you aren't''. He sighs, rests his forehead against hers. ''I am so sorry. You shouldn't of even known about it. Koenig was going to expose us, I didn't have a choice''. She doesn't say, you always have a choice, or Garrett isn't worthy of you. ''I am not a good man Skye''. He says, his lips ghost over her hair. She clutches him so tightly to her his ribs smart but he doesn't dare move.

 

''Yes you are''. He looks down at her, so much love in his eyes taking her by surprise. How quickly he can change from winter to summer. He kisses her with a fever, like it's the last time he ever will, his hands in her hair. ''I can go in alone, give Garrett the drive Kebo can meet you and take you back home''. She shakes her head, strokes his face. ''We're in this together, always have been. I want this''. He kisses her again.

 

Garrett is going to pay, and his debt will be due when she sees him. She looks up at Grant, ''and you? What do you want?'' ''What I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''. He takes her hand and together they leave Providence, boarding the Bus.

 

Ward is unaware of her plans, the trick up her sleeve. He has no idea about her hack on the flash drive, and every part of him thinks she's just going to give it up to Garrett willingly. Because of him, because she loves him.

 

There's a fine line between love and hate.

 

And Skye just crossed it.

 


	16. There's A Bad Moon on the Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I think there's a beast that lives inside me, in the cavern that's where my heart should be, and every now and then it fills every last inch of my skin, so that I can't help but do something inappropriate. Its breath is full of lies; it smells of spite.” 
> 
> -Jodi Picoult, Handle with Care-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''Nothing Personal''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter, feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

 

''Where are we going exactly?'' Skye asks, watching the sunrise over the clouds. ''Garrett's base in Cuba''. The Bus takes a smooth turn left and Skye smiles slightly at her boyfriend. ''Didn't know you could pilot a plane''. He shrugs, ''one of the many skills a Specialist has to pick up''. He glances at her, sees how nervous she's become. He takes her hand and squeezes lightly, and for once ever since he's known her, his touch does not make her relax.

 

''Skye I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but he was going to expose us I had no other options''. ''I know''. She's placating him, he had another option. Instead of killing Koeing he could of ICED him and put him back in his bunk. It's not like the team was never going to find out he was Hydra. The flash drive in her pocket feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.

 

Garrett means everything to Ward, and she's letting him die. Skye suposes she should feel guilty about that. But she doesn't. All she feels is hate, because Grant deserves better than this. All of it. John is a monster that needs to be put down, slowly and painfully. She's here to ensure that. It's why she stayed at Providence and didn't follow Coulson, she wants revenge. For Grant for herself, John doesn't get to get away with having her shot.

 

Does Grant know that? Did he have any part in that? She looks at him, her mind drifting off to their lives before Shield. Warm sunday mornings curled in his sheets, cold walks in the park she used as an excuse to hold him close, those small intimate moments that seemed so innocent at the time but now seem so important. He's a spy, it's his job to turn into someone he's not at the drop of a hat.

 

To lie to cheat, to do whatever he can to get the job done. He told her in her first days aboard the Bus that he knew she was a Rising Tide member, how long did he know? Did he know from the moment he met her? Was she right in her suspicions that he was stalking her in the beginning? Questions like these travel around and around until she's forced to calm herself down.

 

Closes her eyes. Breathe. None of it was a lie, it couldn't have been. Grant loves her, he loves her so much. No one not even Grant Ward can fake something like that. She tells herself this until she believes it. ''Skye, are you okay?'' She runs a hand through her hair. ''I'm just, Ward I'm freaking out over here''. ''About what? Garrett? Skye once you give him the flash drive it'll be fine''.

 

''Not about that''. She lies to him, and because this question has been on her mind since Hydra's reveal. ''What will happen to you, when the team finds out?'' Grant sighs lightly, takes her hand in his again. ''They'll try to kill me, and if I'm caught which I highly doubt will happen but I've looked at this from every angle, they'll arrest me. I commited treason, I'm a traitor Skye and so is Garrett''. She blinks back tears. ''And so am I''.

 

Grant takes just a few seconds to admire her, fresh in the morning sunlight. How beautiful she is, how he doesn't deserve everything she's done for him. And he keeps flashing back to the look in her eyes when she found him in the kitchen. The blood on him. Like she didn't know him, like she was afraid. He understands, he never wanted her to see him for what he is.

 

A traitor? If anyone on this plane is a traitor, it's him not her. She's far from it. ''Skye no you aren't. You're innocent in all this''. ''No I'm not, I knew who you were and I didn't say anything because I wanted to protect you, I still do. Ward they'll arrest me too''. He's already shaking his head, his grip on her hand tightening. ''No they won't, I won't let them''. He looks at her, leans over quickly to kiss her forehead.

 

''Skye I need you to do something for me''. He tells her when they land, stands in the cargo bay and takes her in his strong arms. She clings to him, rests her face against his chest, because she knows how angry he will be with her when she denies Garrett what he needs most. ''What?'' He lifts her chin to meet his eyes, kisses her nose. ''I need you to lie''. ''About?''

 

His hands drift farther down her back. ''If something happens to me and Shield questions you, I need you to tell them you had no idea about me, about John and Hydra. Tell them I played you, that I manipulated you into getting the flash drive. They can't know''. She shakes her head, blinks away tears that fall anyway. ''No, Grant I'm not going to let you suffer alone, I'm not going to let them think you're a monster''.

 

''They already will when they learn the truth''. ''I won't do it''. She strokes his face, her fingers ghost over the scar John left. ''Please baby, please I need you to do this for me. I'll go insane if something happens to you because of me''. There's a wild desperate look in his eyes, ''I'm not going to let you pay for my sins too. You deserve better than that and we both know it''.

 

''Grant I can't I''- ''I love you''. He kisses her, panic and anxiety bleeding into her lips. His mouth is warm and insistant upon hers, her knees give out and he holds her to him, crushing her to his chest like she's going to fly away. When she pulls away for air he drifts over to her neck and she's putty in his hands. Her palms on his shoulders, she'll do whatever he wants. Which was his intention.

 

''Please Skye, please. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt''. Gasping for breath she nods, ''okay. Okay Grant I promise''. His smile stains her skin, the relief in his face so plain and simple. It's not right and she feels horrible, but she'll do it just to put his mind at ease. If Coulson asks, she'll say Ward broke her heart, that he played her the entire time.

 

They walk into Garrett's base and all of the Hydra agents make her nervous. She makes a note if they make it back onto the Bus to look for a gun. They pause at a heavy metal door and Grant holds his hand out, ''The flash drive''. It makes no difference if he holds it or not, so she takes it out of her jeans and gives it to him. ''You don't have to be nervous, I can read it all over your face. I'll protect you''.

 

With his free hand he threads their fingers together and shoves open the door. The room has six Hydra agents, Raina is standing off to the side. And Garrett is in the middle of it all, a big fat smile on his stupid face. ''There's my favorite girl!'' He yells when he spots her, and Skye has to clench her fist to keep from taking Ward's gun out and ending it all here and now. ''Got the flash drive''.

 

Grant tosses it to him and John catches it. ''Thanks for this honey''. The smile he recieves is full of thorns, ''anything for you John''. He winks at her and gives it to Raina. ''There you go flowers''. Raina nods at Skye, ''how's Coulson doing?'' Skye's only repsonse is a glare. Garrett turns to Ward after pacing the room for a few minutes. ''What happened to the rest of the team?''

 

Grant sits in a spare chair and pulls Skye in his lap, his expression and body totally relaxed. ''Went to find a few Gifted that escaped from the fridge''. Garrett sighs in disappointment. ''And here I thought you would have surprised me and taken them all out, well guess you can't have everything''. There's a sickness in her stomach and Skye has a hard time biting her tongue.

 

The door opens and Skye lifts her eyes, hope and a small amount of joy rising up in her chest. Kebo walks in the room and immediately spots her, and she can tell whent the closed off expression he was wearing turns to anger. ''Skye, what the hell are you doing here?'' His tone is not directed at her, but at Ward. There's nothing more dangerous than what's going on here.

 

''Relax Kebo she's here with me''. ''I'm fully aware who brought her here robot, my question is why''. Kebo comes to stand before them, every now and again flicking his eyes to Garrett, who is ignoring the trio. Skye hurridly explains to him the flash drive, how much John needs it. ''But why did you have to tag along?'' The look Kebo gives Ward has him standing back up, Skye at his side.

 

''What are you getting at Kebo? You think I don't know how dangerous this is? I do''. ''I understand that, but I also don't trust your decision making process when it comes to John, and personally I don't think Skye is very safe with you right now''. Skye is rolling her eyes about to protest because she is not some china doll she is fully capable at handling her own, when Kebo gets punched in the face.

 

''Grant!'' Skye kneels next to her friend, inspecting his face for damage. His lip is bleeding but otherwise he's unharmed. She helps him to his feet, glares at her boyfriend. ''Knock it off Ward he's just worried''. They bicker back and forth until John's loud voice cracks and strikes across the large room. ''What the hell did you do?'' They all turn to see Raina handing Garrett the flash drive, an enraged frown on his face.

 

''John what's wrong?'' Grant asks, abandoning her and Kebo and going over to his mentor's side. All eyes are on Skye, and this time her smile is full of sugar and fire. ''You wanted to know why I came here myself instead of just giving Grant the flash drive? Because I wanted to see the look on your face when you realized I will never ever give you what you want you repulsive son of a bitch''.

 

Skye doesn't even care about the way Ward is looking at her, like she's betrayed him. All of her energy is focused on Garrett, his fist clenched at his side, his jaw set. ''Skye what did you do?'' It's Raina who answers, ''we had three teams try and hack it but she programmed it to erase all data if anyone other than her attempts to access it''. ''Nice one cupcake''. Kebo whispers in her ear, knocks his hip into hers.

 

''Ward get your girlfriend under control''. John warns, his hand twitching at his gun. ''Don't bother John, I'm never going to help you. You might as well just kill me''. Ward blanches, returns to her side and puts a hand on her arm. ''Skye if you don't want to help Garrett fine, help me. I'm asking you to do this for me, because I need you to''. She shakes her head, ''I won't. This isn't right Grant, he doesn't deserve to live''.

 

''Skye please''- She turns to Garrett who has drifted over to them. ''You never should of had me shot, I might have helped you before then but now? Not a chance, rot in hell''. At the mention of her almost dying, Ward's hands shake, and Skye releases the question that has been eating away at her insides for weeks. ''Did you know about that?'' He looks as if he can't believe she would even question that. ''Did you know?'' She yells in his face.

 

''Did you kick back and watch me bleed? Because Garrett told you to?'' Grant looks down at her, outrage on his face. ''I didn't know that was going to happen. You think I had a part in that? That I would let that happen to you? You know how I feel about you Skye''. His face softens ever so slightly, the hand on her waist curls into her skin. There are tears on her cheeks and when he tries to wipe them away she leans back.

 

''All I know is that you and Garrett won't get what's on that flash drive, I'd die before that happens''. Garrett cuts in then, sighing dramatically. ''Look sweetheart just listen to your boyfriend, okay? If you don't want to do this for me, I'm fine with that do it for Ward. One way or another I'm going to crack that drive''. Skye spits in his direction, tells him to go screw himself.

 

''Skye that's enough, just calm down''. The warm hold Grant has on her suddenly becomes a restrain. ''You really know how to pick 'em don't you Ward? Alright Skye we'll play it your way. Besides, I have something you want, something you'll give anything for''. Both Grant and Skye turn to John. ''What's that?'' He smiles darkly at her, gestures to Raina. ''Information about your parents''.

 

''You're lying''. Raina steps forward. ''No he's not. Skye I can tell you anything you want to know, all you have to do is give Garrett what he wants''. It's like all the fight drains out of her, this is something she do desperately wants and John knows it. ''How do you know I'm even looking for that?'' Garrett laughs. ''Your sweet perfect boyfriend informed me, guess we're not the only ones who betrayed Shield''.

 

She looks at Grant, sees all of the guilt in his whiskey eyes. She's crying openly now and doesn't even care. ''You told him that?'' He licks his lips nervously. ''Skye I''- ''How could you? I trusted you''. ''I'm sorry''. The words do nothing for her and she turns back to Garrett. She's been chasing after her parents for years, broke laws, lost herself along the way to find them.

 

Are they even alive still? Why did they give her up in the first place? Everything inside of her is begging to know, she wants it. Bad. She's just as desperate as Garrett is at this point. With defeat she crosses her arms and glares at John. ''Tell me what I want to know and then I'll fix the drive''. ''Music to my ears. Go ahead flowers''. Raina fixes her dark eyes on Skye.

 

''I heard a story about a baby girl a long time ago, a village in China was destroyed every man woman and child torn apart by monters trying to find that baby. Want to know something very intersting Skye? The baby's parents? Were the monters, Shield took you away from them, protected you your entire life. So your parents wouldn't find you''.

 

Raina slips her a smile. ''Yet here you are, betraying agents who died for you, all in the name of love''. Skye is shaking so hard her teeth chatter against her lip. It's not true, she doesn't believe it she can't. But what little research she gathered on the Bus supports the theory that Shield was protecting her. ''You're lying''. ''We both know I'm not''.

 

Grant pulls her to his arms, his warm embrace despite her anger at him, offers comfort and support like it always has. She doesn't even have time to process that information before Garrett is demanding her skills. ''Give her some time John''. ''I don't have time! I gave her what she wants now she holds up her end of the deal''. Skye wipes her eyes, clears her head.

 

''To unlock the drive it's based on a location, I log in and start the hack''. ''And where is this location honey?'' She chews on the inside of her lip, glances at Kebo. ''A diner in L.A.''. Garrett claps his hands together. ''Of course it is. Well Romeo you know what to do, get her to that diner. Bring her back here when you're done''. Grant doesn't even blink before he's saying, ''yes sir''.

 

Drags her out of the room at an alarming speed, Kebo tries to follow but Garrett pulls him back. Claiming he has another mission that needs his attention. The walk to the Bus is full of foreign silence, there's so many emotions inside Skye that she doesn't know what to feel. Shield had been watching her back since she was a baby and she's been stabbing them this whole time.

 

She still doesn't know if her parents are alive, but it's a start. They board the Bus and stay silent until they are in the air, Skye's tears long dry. ''Are you okay?'' ''No''. Grant hesitantly puts a hand on her knee and she shoves it off. ''Skye''- ''I'm not talking about this Grant. I just want to go to the diner and get this over with''. She crosses her legs and doesn't speak to him the entire way there.

 

It's been an hour and Skye can tell Grant is getting antsy. The coffee in his mug has been refilled twice. ''How much longer?'' He keeps surveying the area, on edge. ''An hour tops''. ''You said that an hour ago''. ''Grant it's not as simple as it looks okay? Give me a break''. He runs a hand over his face. ''I'm sorry''. Skye looks back down at her screen and against her better judgement, she finishes the hack.

 

''It's done''. She can tell when the weight falls off Grant's shoulders, he moves from his side of the booth and slides in next to her. ''Thank you''. Takes her face in his hands and kisses her nose. ''I know it wasn't easy but''- ''I did it for you, not for him''. ''I know''. He holds her close, breathes her in. ''Do you believe Raina about your parents?'' ''Should I?''

 

Grant looks down at her, ''I don't know''. Suddenly all of her anger at him doesn't matter, she breaks. All of the mess inside her spills out and she's sobbing into his leather jacket. She's in his lap not caring about how very public this is, and everything comes out in a rush. Her parents, Shield, Hydra, Garrett, Grant, pieces of her that have been broken repaired and returned.

 

Ward whispers warm promies into her ear soothing her, and it works after a few minutes. Skye gathers herself, dries her eyes. Grant searches her face before kissing her forehead. ''I am so sorry Skye, for everything. I never wanted you to get hurt''. ''I know''. ''I didn't know about Quinn until Garrett told me himself, before I came to Providence''. She gazes into his eyes.

 

''And you didn't think to pull the trigger on John too? He loaded the freaking gun Grant''. ''I know, and I hate him for it. But he needs me''. ''But I need you. I needed you when I was dying on Quinn's floor after your precious John ordered him to shoot me''. There's so much sadness on his face and before he can tell her how sorry he is, his phone beeps.

 

''It's John, he needs us back''. Skye closes her laptop with a hard hand. ''Of course he does''. Skye lets Ward take her hand and lead her back to where he has a car to take them back to the Bus. Skye waits until they are back onto the plane and in the air before she asks him a question that chills him to the bone. ''If I died, would you have killed John when you found out he was the one who ordered Quinn to do it?''

 

There's so much hatred and rage in his tone when he responds, ''I don't know''. She scoffs, ''you don't know? I love you and you don't know?'' He never responds to her, and she watches the night through the windows, pass and glide as they always have. After Garrett gets what he wants, then what? What happens? Where do they go from here?

 

Unknown to the pair the team has returned to Providence, and they know about Ward, that he's been the wolf in the herd the whole time. And Coulson thinks Skye was taken against her will, that she needs him to rescue her. If Coulson were here, she'd tell him exactly that. ''Change of plans, we have to stop for fuel, Garrett will meet us when we land''.

 

Grant tells her and she knots her fingers in her lap. Also unknown to the pair? There's a rescue attempt already in the works, and no one will be prepared for what happens.


	17. Tell My Love to Wreck It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never trust a demon. He has a hundred motives for anything he does ... Ninety-nine of them, at least, are malevolent.” 
> 
> -Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 1: Preludes and Nocturnes-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''Ragtag''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened in this chapter that I didn't originally plan for, but I'm happy with the outcome.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!

 

_Skye knocks on Kebo's apartment door too loudly, too hard. She knows at this early hour he's more than likely asleep but she needs him. Finally after two minutes of ramming her fist into said door, he answers. Rubbing his eyes against the sunrise, the light splashing across the tattoo on his chest. ''Do you have any idea what time it is?'' ''Ward's on a mission''. She shoves herself into his apartment and takes a sit on the worn leather couch._

 

_''I know he is, that doesn't explan why you're here at such an ungodly hour. What's wrong are you alright?'' In an unconscious gesture she catches him doing often, he runs his fingers along the name permanently inked into his skin, like somewhere out there Lauren is going to know he needs her support and she will willingly give it him. Kebo takes in Skye's appearance after a moment._

 

_Bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept all night, she has one of Ward's Henleys on and a pair of yoga pants. He isn't as skilled as Grant at reading people, but he knows Skye well enough to tell she's stressed out. ''Come on cupcake you come running to me with everything, spit it out''. He sits next to her, holds out a blanket and she wraps it around herself. Chews on her lip, her hands are shaking._

 

_''I'm late''. He raises an eyebrow, ''late for what? Why the bloody hell would you come here if you're late for''- ''No you moron, I'm late, my period is late''. His face goes pale, his body tenses for a second. ''Oh, don't you have any women friends you could''- ''Popeye I don't have anyone but you and Grant, okay? Just please, what if I'm pregnant?'' A sad look passes over him and she can tell his mind drifts to a different time, another place and world. One where him and his true love are together again._

 

_Kebo paces to and fro for a moment. ''Lets not jump to conclusions okay? Have you been to a doctor?'' ''No health insurance''. ''Who doesn't have health insurance?'' ''Someone with no way to afford it''. ''Have you taken a test?'' She puts her hair up and bites her thumb nail. ''I'm too scared. I'm two weeks late''. He rushes into his bedroom and pulls on a shirt, slips on a pair of shoes._

 

_''Let's go''. ''Kebo I''- ''No buts, I'm driving your ass to the store''. She doesn't move or blink. He sighs softly, joins her back on the couch. ''Lauren went through this once, she miscarried''. Skye places her hand over his as he tears up ever so slightly. ''I'm so sorry''. ''I've been through this before, I can help. There's nothing to be scared of, sort of. Just hold the dramatics until we know for sure alright?'' He helps her off the couch and out the door._

 

_Skye shakes her leg in the car from nerves, the sunglasses on her face hiding her expressions from Kebo. She awoke that morning and as she was making coffee the date on her phone caught her eye, and it took her a moment to register how late she was. After that she ran straight to Kebo because she couldn't exactly tell Grant, she has no idea where he is in the first place. And Kebo always helps her, whatever she needs._

 

_Skye has never been in this situation, she has no idea how to handle what's going on inside. Maybe she's just late, but she's never been irregular in all her years. There's too many thoughts racing around in her head to catch them all. Is she pregnant? Does she want to be? Does she want this? Her and Grant have not been together long, would he want this? Probably not._

 

_''What did I say about freaking out? You can cry when you take the test. Stress isn't going to help you right now''. In an attempt to calm her he turns on her favorite radio station and she flashes him a greatful smile. He parks in front of a local grocery store, turns off the car. Turns to her and waits for her to exit the vehicle, she doesn't. ''In order to walk into the store, you need to get out of the car''. No movement on her part._

 

_He slams his door shut, goes around to her side and opens the passenger door, holds out his hand. ''Come on cupcake, we need to go see if Ward jr is in there''. She punches him in the ribs but takes his hand, holds onto it as they walk inside. The cool air does nothing to calm her sweating palms, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she's having a hard time breathing. Her legs feel like jelly when she picks up the pregnancy test._

 

_''Is this a good one?'' Kebo shrugs, ''do you really expect me to know? You're the woman here. But I think Lauren got that one''. With his free hand he points to a blue box and Skye grabs it, pays for it with a cold sweat down her back. Neither of them speak on the ride back to the apartment, Skye clutches the paper bag like it's about to fly out the open window._

 

_''Alright go pee on the stick I'll be out here. By the way have you called Ward?'' Panic springs into her cheeks and he knows she hasn't. ''Don't call him, I want to be sure. Please?'' He nods just to get that look off her face. Skye walks into Kebo's bathroom and grimaces, diirty clothes are strewn across the floor, wet towels hang on the towel rack and inside the shower._

_''You're such a slob!'' She hears him chuckle. Slowly and with numb hands she unwraps the package, reads the directions twice on the back of the box before taking it. Three minutes. She has to wait three minutes to see if she's carrying Ward's child. She exits the bathroom and Kebo looks up at her. ''It's three minutes right?'' She nods, stands against the kitchen counter next to him._

 

_She pretends not to notice the tears he's blinking back. ''Grant told me once that Lauren was one of the best people he knew''. He lets out a choked sob, tries to pull it together. Grant also told Skye that Kebo didn't use to be so messy, so emotional. He's different now, his life has been a wreck ever since the woman he loved most was killed. Which is understandable and Skye feels for him._

 

_''She was. Sometimes I still think I see her in crowds, hear her calling my name. Anyway enough about me, how are you doing?'' Skye shakes her head, ''I can't tell you. I'm so scared''. ''About being pregnant, or Ward's reaction?'' ''Both''. ''You want my opinion?'' ''I always do''. He smiles slightly, drapes an arm over her shoulder. ''Ward will be the happiest man on the planet, he's so in love with you''. ''Kebo we haven't even been together a year''._

 

_''I know, but he does''. ''What if he thinks I trapped him to stay with me? That I'm one of those crazy women who''- ''You're not, and he would never think like that''. She sighs loudly, puts her head in her hands. ''What will Garrett think?'' At the mention of Ward's father figure, they both tense slightly. ''John should be the last thing on your mind, who the hell cares what he thinks?'' ''Grant does''._

 

_Skye checks her watch, it's been three minutes. ''You ready?'' ''Not at all''. ''Want me to come with you?'' She nods and laces her arm through his, every inch of her body feels as if it's crawling, like a thousand bees are stinging her over and over. She's never been this afraid in her life. They walk into the bathroom, and Skye appraoches the counter top like it's going to turn and bite her._

 

_''You can do this love''. She's going to vomit. Her palms are clammy, and as she meets her fate she gasps. The test is negative. ''What does it say?'' She's relieved, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't. But there's a part, some small tiny part that is disappointed. ''I'm not pregnant''. Kebo watches her face carefully, there's sadness deep in her eyes. Wordlessly he pulls her to him, and she cries._

 

_From relief, and from that voice in her head that says she wanted this. If only a little bit. Grant comes back a week later, notices the shift in Skye's and Kebo's relationship. He doesn't ask them about it, takes note to how clingy Skye grows over the next few days. Skye doesn't tell him, not right away anyway. One day she will, but not then. And that piece of her that wanted a small baby Ward? It's still there._

 

 

*

 

 

Skye leans against the couch in the lounge, not bothering to hide her loud grimace at Garrett. Who is smiling at whatever Grant is telling him, checks his phone a few times. They landed to get supplies and weapons an hour ago, and Skye has a plan of her own. Before her and Ward left for Cuba he must have hid whatever guns they had left on the Bus because she cannot find them anywhere. It's not a problem really, she trusts Grant enough to keep her safe.

 

His response to her question earlier still digs into her ribs, he doesn't know if he'd shoot John if he killed her? What the hell is wrong with him? He knows how angry she is with him, they haven't spoken a word since they landed. Raina is on board as well, her dark eyes lingering on Skye every now and again. Skye can't help but wonder if the information Raina gave her was true.

 

If she ever makes it back to Shield, she'll look it up. ''What about her?'' She hears Garrett ask Ward, and they both look at her. Grant walks over to her and she lets him take her hand. ''She wants to stay until this is all over''. John smiles at her, ''good. Can't have her running back to Shield now can we?'' While Garrett goes over a few things with Raina Grant looks at her, turns away from John.

 

''I'm sorry Skye''. ''You've been saying that a lot lately''. ''Because I am, I keep hurting you and I don't mean to. We're so close to saving him Skye, that's all I've been looking for for years''. ''I know''. He bends low so only she can hear him. ''Before you Garrett was all that mattered to me, and I'm sorry if it makes you feel like I'm choosing him over you''. Ward runs his hands softly through her hair.

 

She remembers how awfully Garrett treats Ward, how he's been brain washing him for half his life, and while Skye has all the sympathy in the world for her boyfriend, at some point he's going to have to start making his own choices. ''I love you, I don't want to lose you''. ''You won't''. He kisses her and she lets him, and does not feel one ounce of guilt as she recalls her plan.

 

They're about to take off, waiting for the last few Hydra agents to climb on board, when Garrett tells Ward to go outside. He obeys like always and John turns to Skye. She's always hated being alone with him. ''Thank you for the flash drive, I know that wasn't easy for you''. She raises an eyebrow, ''you know what is easy for me? Reading between the lines. There's no need for false modesty Garrett. I hate you and you hate me''.

 

His response is cut off by Grant and Hydra agents walking in, they aren't alone. Fitz and Simmons are with them. ''Here they are''. Ward tells Garrett, Skye freezes up. ''Simmons?'' At the sound of her voice the two scientist perk up, search for her. Relief is plain on thier faces when they spot her, give her warm smiles that makes Skye believe everything is going to be alright.

 

She runs over to them only to be held back by a Hydra agent, Ward doesn't even blink in her direction. She realizes that he wants Fitz and Simmons to believe she's been held here against her will, he wants them to think he's a monster to keep her safe. ''Are you alright?'' ''Skye did they hurt you?'' ''I'm fine, you guys okay?'' They nod and all heads turn to Garrett.

 

''This is our plane, we want it back. And Skye, we want Skye back as well''. Fitz tells him. ''Really? Just like that kid? Did Coulson send you two as a rescue attempt for her?'' Garrett laughs and Ward cracks a smile that makes Skye uncomfortable. ''That's pathetic even for him, he at least could have sent the Calvary, made my day a little more interesting''. Skye scoffs, ''May would destroy you''.

 

Out of the corner of her eye Skye sees Fitz fish something out of his pocket, and Grant of course notices too. ''What's he got there?'' ''One of those prank joy buzzers''. ''Yeah you know me, always kidding around''. Simmons gives Skye a look and she braces herself. The lights flicker suddenly and Garrett goes down, the machine inside of him shorting out.

 

While Grant scrambles to help, Skye draws her elbow back and nails the Hydra agent in the jaw, uses what small fighting skills she has to take down the agents holding Fitz and Simmons. It doesn't do much but she gets them free. ''Run!'' She galnces back to see Garrett has stabilized and Ward is now turning to them. She tells Fitz and Simmons to run again when they hear Garrett tell Ward to take care of them.

 

They do and she blocks Ward's path to get to them. ''What are you doing?'' She looks into Ward's eyes, blinks back the emotions on her face. ''Don't listen to him. Grant for once in your life please don't do this, they are my friends and they're yours too. I know you don't want to hurt them''. ''Do it Ward or I'll put a bullet in her head too''. Garrett calls, and she sees Raina leaning over him.

 

Skye can see Grant struggling with himself, hoping to convince him not to go, she places her hands on his face so he can look at her. ''Focus on me. not him. He doesn't care about you Grant, but I do. I love you, Fitz and Simmons care about you, don't do this''. She begs and begs but he doesn't change his tune. She can see when the decision has been made.

 

He calls over a Hydra agent to restrain her, and Skye is screaming after him, telling him not to, that don't deserve this. She screams until he's long out of sight and Garrett is all but yelling at her to shut the hell up. There are tears streaming down her face, she fighs the hold the Hydra agent has on her until her skin aches and she's sure she'll have bruises later. There's a kind of anger in her that's almost suffocating.

 

Grant comes back, ''Are they dead?'' Garrett asks and he nods. The Hydra agent lets her go per Ward's demand, and when she steps up to him there's a look, a fire in her veins he's never witnessed before. ''Skye''- ''What the hell did you do?'' Her tone is foreign and frightening to them both. ''What did you do to them Grant?'' He hangs his head slightly and she cracks.

 

''You son of a bitch''. She shoves him, once, twice, three tims until he wraps her arms into his chest. ''Stop it''. She struggles in his hold, ''how could you?'' With full clarity she knows now without a doubt he'd do anything Garrett asked, even kill their friends. ''You lying bastard, son of a bitch!'' Through her tears she manages to head butt him and get free. ''How could you?''

 

Grant stumbles and before he can react, John is in front of her, punches her across the face. ''John!'' Ward lunges for Skye, knocking Garrett out of the way. Ward attempts to gather her into him protectively, but she pushes him away. Wipes the blood off her mouth. ''Don't touch me''. Skye is reeling, backs away from them. Runs to her bunk and locks the door.

 

She can't breathe. Dead. Fitz and Simmons are dead. She hurt Ward, Garrett hurt her. This was bad blood from the beginning, why did she think everything would be fine? Because she never thought she'd get attatched to the team like she did, she thought she'd only found a family in Grant. But Shield has been her family all along, they tried to save her. And for nothing.

 

After a while there's a soft knock against her door. She knows it's Ward. ''Go away''. ''Skye we need to talk''. His voice is hoarse and very very broken. ''I don't want to talk to you''. All she can think about is Simmons and her sweet smile, Fitz and his adorable laugh. She couldn't save them, they rescued her when she didn't even need it. Part of this is her fault.

 

If she had told Coulson, none of this would of happened. ''They're alive''. He whispers against the door, half of her doesn't want to believe him. But she does, she does because he's Grant. She unlocks the door to find him gone, no trace like he was never there. They land a few hours later, back at Garrett's base in Cuba. Why he left in the first place, she doesn't know.

 

Skye learns that Raina found a cure for Garrett while she was in her bunk, that he's fully healed. And there's got to be some kind of greater evil at work to let that happen. He deserves to die, no one like John Garrett needs to be alive for another day. She comes to face him as her and Ward are walking off the Bus. John glances at her, ''can you see it?'' ''See what?'' ''The universe''.

 

The entire time they're walking into the base two things are constant, Ward's firm hand on her arm, and Garrett sounding absolutely insane. She has no idea what Raina injected him with, but he sounds like a mad man. Judging by the look on Ward's face, he feels the same way. They enter the room they were in before, and Skye slumps in relief when she sees Kebo pacing the floor.

 

His glare on Grant the entire time, he walks up to Skye. Gives her a look that asks if she's alright, to which she shakes her head no. If Ward did tell her the truth, what really happened to Fitz and Simmons? Garrett keeps looking at the ceiling, ''I can see the stars''. Kebo raises an eyebrow at Skye, ''someone boarded the full on crazy train didn't they?'' ''You could say that''. ''He's fine now, that's all that matters''.

 

Kebo looks to Ward. ''You did it then? Saved him''. ''Yes''. Kebo finally gets a good look at Skye and frowns. ''What happened to your lip?'' She nods at John, ''his fist''. ''Oh honey you need to get over that. We're part of a bigger plan now, a bigger universe. I can taste everything on my tongue''. Skye and Kebo wear matching expressions, John has lost it.

 

''What the hell did you give him flowers?'' Kebo asks Raina who smiles. ''What he needed''. ''That was very vauge, care to elaborate?'' Raina just continues to smile at him and Skye sees a tremor go down his back. ''So what now John?'' Ward asks, walking up to stand by his mentor. Who focuses his crazy eyes on Skye, ''now I tie up loose ends''. Kebo plants himself in front of her, and Grant drifts closer to John.

 

''What are you talking about?'' No one lets out a breath, and the building starts to shake. ''It's Shield! They've found us!'' Skye leans around Kebo to flash John the truest smile she's ever given him. ''Game over John''. In a blink Kebo shifts his body so Skye has full access to his gun, which she takes full advantge of. She sent Coulson Garrett's location as soon as she was safe in her bunk.

 

There's an explosion not too far from them and all the Hydra agents are too focused on Shield to worry about John. Grant ever vigilant sees Skye take aim like he taught her, and fire. Her shot directly for Garrett's head, and Grant pushes him out of the way. From his distance on the floor he can see Skye, the look of terror on her face when she thinks she's hurt Ward. She has, but he hides it.

 

''Kill her Ward! Now!'' John screams over the roar of the base being attacked. Kebo hearing the words, charges towards Ward, punches him in the mouth. ''Skye, run! I'll hold them off!'' She's torn, loses her footing as the building rocks again. Leave Grant, stay with John? Or run to Shield and hope for the best? With one passing apologetic glance to Ward, she takes off.

 

Sprints her way through the building, and she hears both Kebo and Ward calling for her. She looks over her shoulder to see Grant running after her, Kebo at his heels. She pushes harder, but Grant is faster, better. His hand grazes his shoulder but somehow she manages to slip through the front doors without him catching her.

 

''Skye you don't understand! I'm not trying to hurt you!'' He screams after her. His words are cut off suddenly and she turns to see Kebo has caught up with them and is landing a swift kick to Ward's ribs. She stops, looks and sees Coulson heading straight for her. ''Coulson!'' He spots her after taking out a few Hydra agents.

 

''Skye we need to leave right now! It's only me!'' With a final look to Grant she runs to Coulson, who shelters her in his arms and they make a run for it in the opposite direction. ''What do you mean it's just you?'' She yells, her eyes peeled for Ward, doesn't see him. ''It's just me and Trip, I'll explain everything later''. They run until her lungs are on fire and her legs feel like noodles.

 

Eventually they stop, catch their breath behind a building. ''You okay?'' He asks her, and the look on her face is all the answer he needs. ''I'm so sorry Skye''. He touches her face in a fatherly gesture and she almost loses it right then and there. He has no need to be sorry, she does. She had just a big a role in this as Grant did. At the thought of Ward her stomach turns.

 

''Coulson! Let's go!'' Trip is speeding towards them and they follow him into an alley where Lola is wating. Phil jumps into the driver's seat and Trip and Skye follow suit. ''You brought Lola into this?'' ''I had to, Ward stole my plane''. It's quiet as they race away, and eventually Coulson takes his beloved car into the air.

 

Skye is silent the entire way to wherever they're going. The gravity of the situation hitting her hard. For the first time since she was a teenager she prays. Prays that Fitz and Simmons are alright where they are, that they're safe. That Grant is okay, and that John Garrett dies. Slowly. Painfully.

 

The battle is over. But the war has just begun.

 

And Skye and Ward have made it perfectly clear which side they are on.


	18. In the Eye of the Storm Our Love Will Be the Only Thing That Keeps Us Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could wait forever for your love, my sweetheart..  
> even though I know for sure...that none of us is immortal.” 
> 
> -Toba Beta, My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just a filler chapter, because I really wanted to reflect on Skye & Ward's feelings about everything, before we get into the next chapter. Which will follow the season finale. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Skye sits on the motel bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her laptop is open and Grant's picture stares back at her. It's one she took in what feels like another life, they took a spontaneous trip to the beach one afternoon and Grant is smiling into the camera, the bright sun behind him. Where did it all go wrong? What happened to them?

 

She supposes the tables started to turn long before Shield fell, right around the time she was shot perhaps. When Garrett decided to take what Ward loved and expose it, show him just how fragile Skye was. That he would do anything to save himself. Skye wipes her eyes and agrily shuts off the computer. What does this mean for her and Grant now?

 

She made it known to both Garrett and Grant who's side she was loyal to when Coulson attacked their base. John will undoubtly think of her as his enemy, but what about Ward? What will he do? Skye knows he won't hurt her, but will he share Garrett's thoughts as well? More than likely, he proved with Fitz and Simmons that John's influence runs deeper than anything else.

 

At the thought of her friends Skye feels guilt in between her shoulder blades. Where are they now? Was Ward telling the truth? She knows him, every part of him, doesn't she? He has no reason to lie to her. The door opens and Skye turns to find May walking in silently, arms crossed over her chest. ''How are you holding up?'' No one at Shield has asked her if she knew about Ward and Garrett.

 

Skye shrugs, ''I don't know. Any word on Fitz and Simmons?'' She told Coulson what happened and Trip hugged her while she cried. ''Nothing. We'll find them Skye''. ''Do you think Ward was telling the truth when he said they were alive?'' May considers this, a scowl on her face. ''Ward is a liar, a traitor. The sooner you start believing that the better, so no I don't think he was telling the truth''.

 

Skye has been quietly observing the team, or what's left of them, on the subject of Ward. How quick they were to turn on him once they found out he was Hydra. How they didn't even try to understand why he might be with that organization, or how no one looked into his twisted history with Garrett to find out why Grant is the way that he is.

 

Coulson has always told her that everyone deserves a second chance, that someone can always be saved. Where is that mercy now? Where is that philosophy Coulson lives by when he needs it most? Grant said Shield would either kill him or arrest him, and by the way May and Coulson are talking, the outcome if they catch up to him is not good.

 

''They can't be dead May, Grant wouldn't do that''. The Calvary takes a seat next to her on the bed. ''The man you knew doesn't exist Skye, he's a spy it's his job to find a weakness and exploit it. He played all of us, he's a murderer''. She nods like she agrees but Shield doesn't know the whole story. If they did maybe they'd see Grant in a different light like Skye does.

 

Coulson and Trip enter the room, each of them gives Skye a sympathetic smile. ''What's the plan AC?'' ''I have a feeling Ward and Garrett aren't going to give up anytime soon, and we all know Ward is going to come back for Skye''. She looks up at Phil, ''he won't come back for me''. ''Why not?'' ''Because I tried to kill Garrett''.

 

 

*

 

 

Ward makes no sound of discomfort, no tick or tell that he's in any sort of pain whatsoever. Even as Kebo is digging and pulling into his shoulder to get out the bullet that was meant for John. ''You're an idiot''. Grant rolls his eyes, ''you've said that four times in the last five minutes''. ''Wouldn't have to if you didn't act like one. You broke my damn nose''. ''You shouldn't have tried to stop me from getting to Skye. Did you really think you could beat me?''

 

Grant clenches his teeth as Kebo is entirely too rough when he drags the bullet out and throws it onto the table. ''I was protecting her''. ''So was I''. Ward turns to see his friend gesture around the ruined base they are still occupying, ''good job''. Kebo stitches him up quickly and Grant pulls his shirt back on. Glances around to spot John but he's nowhere in sight.

 

''I lost her''. Wordlessly he takes the offered flask in Kebo's hand and takes a long sip. ''What did you think was going to happen? John blackmailed her into giving him the flash drive, and you killed her friends. Did you think she'd be okay with that? Skye isn't familiar with your spy personality, he's an ass''. ''Fitz and Simmons are fine, and I am not an ass''.

 

''Yes you are. Plus John had her shot, why would she stick around after learning that? You're still an idiot by the way for throwing yourself in front of him''. ''You know why I did''. Grant shrugs, ''I just thought Skye would understand, that'd she stay for me''. ''Mate Skye has stayed with you through everything, but this time she couldn't. She trusts Shield right now to keep her safe more than you''.

 

A part of Grant understands her reasoning, if he was in her shoes he probably would have done the same thing. He also hasn't forgotten that John ordered him to kill her, so he's happy she escaped with Coulson when she did. Grant would have never done it, he couldn't possibly hurt her. If there were ever any lines he had to draw with John, that's the only one.

 

''What's next super spy?'' ''Don't know, waiting on John for orders''. This makes Kebo frown. All the time he's known Grant that's all he's done. Waited for someone to give him orders. Until Skye of course, with her Ward is an entirely different person, a better man. Someone Skye would be proud of, a version of him that Garrett would call weak but Kebo would disagree.

 

Skye makes him hopeful, that Ward can have another life outside of the bombs and guns. ''Do you think she'll forgive me?'' Grant looks very lost without Skye, the expression on his face telling Kebo it'd be the end of the world if Skye treated him like the monster Shield believes he is. ''Yeah robot I do, if you make the right choice''.

 

Ward sighs into his hands, going over the last few hours in his head. There's guilt and anger pressing in between his ribs and heart, Fitz and Simmons flash through his mind. John wanted them dead, and Ward gave them a fighting chance by dropping them out of the plane with the pod. They're designed to float, Shield should find them in no time.

 

The look on Skye's face when Grant told Garrett the two scientists had been taken care of, like for the first time she saw him for what he'd always believed himself to be. ''Stop brooding. Skye loves you, when all this is over she'll come back to you''. Grant shakes his head, ''not if John is around''. Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''well now comes the dreaded question. Who do you want more? Skye or Garrett?''

 

Skye. Always Skye. But Ward stays silent on the subject. Because once he says the words out loud he can't take them back, and he isn't sure he's prepared to kill the only man he's looked up to for most of his life. ''Oh so we're going with the ignore our problems and hope they go away route, you know that never works right?'' Kebo falls silent at the look Ward gives him.

 

 

*

 

 

It's late when Skye finally makes it back to her hotel room, she has it all to herself because Coulson thinks she needs time alone to work through her emotions. Half of her wonders why he hasn't questioned her about Grant yet, but she trusts it will come soon enough. Trip really has been the only supportive one since Coulson rescued her from Garrett's base, changing the subject of Ward whenever May or Phil brought it up.

 

It's all a lie, all for nothing. The comfort she receieves, the sad looks directed her way. She hates that Grant is being painted the bad guy here and she's getting off clean. She could change that, tell them she knew Ward was a spy from the start. But she won't, she promised him she wouldn't. Skye showers quickly, reflects on how different Grant was back when she first knew him.

 

He was loyal to Garrett she knew that, but he was less cut and dry. More free, less afraid. There weren't weights on his shoulders and he didn't have to worry about her getting shot every day. She misses him, and decides that she believes him on what happened to Fitz and Simmons. He had to of found a way around Garrett's order, Ward accused her getting too attatched, but he did the same thing.

 

Kebo told her once that Grant was walking through life without a real sense of purpose, Garrett was the only one who made him feel like he mattered. Until Skye walked into his life, and everything changed. Skye is starting to wonder if that still applies, or if she was just apart of his break from a mission.

 

 

*

 

 

_It's been a few days since Skye moved in, and Grant leans against the doorway of his bedroom, watching her. Her long hair pulled in a bun, one of his shirts hanging off her shoulders. She's perfect, in all honesty Ward has never been this happy in all his life. He's shared a bed with a woman before, but not for a long period of time, and he's never lived with someone, ever._

 

_It's a big step for him, and Skye realizing this, tries to move delicately and slowly through the process. ''How are you doing over there big guy?'' She looks over at him, her hands still sorting through a bag and smiles at him. ''I'm fine''. She abandons the task at hand, falls back against the bed and holds out her arms. ''Come here''._

 

_Grant has started to learn that he can't deny her anything, so he goes willingly into her embrace and kisses her nose. ''Hi''. ''Hi''. ''Just say the word and I'll go right back into my van''. He rolls his eyes, adjusts their position so she's astride his chest and he can look into her eyes. His favorite color is brown now, deep brown and warm._

 

 _'_ _'I want you here, more than anything''. ''I've only lived with one other person before and it didn't end well. We were always in each other's way and I ended up hating him a little and''- Ward cuts her off with a kiss, slipping his hands into her hair, resting his forehead against hers. ''I'm not him Skye, we'll make this work. If I didn't think that you'd probably be at Kebo's apartment by now''._

 

_Her laugh is warm against his cheek. ''He'd love that''. ''He likes you''. ''I think he'd like any girl you introduced to him''. Ward shakes his head, ''no, it's you. You make me happy''. She smiles and kisses him. ''I hate to spoil the moment, and I promise I'm not one of those crazy girlfriends who changes everything about your bachelor pad the second she moves in, but I really hate your sheets''._

 

_They both look down at the pale ivory hospital cornered tucked in at perfect angles sheets, and the comforter to match. Ward takes a moment to appreciate as he has many times before, how the color looks against Skye's tan skin. ''You've never complained about them before''. ''Because I didn't care about them before, I just wanted you naked''. He laughs, takes her hand in his._

 

_''They're fuctional, boring. They literally scream military school, we have to get some other colors in here other than white black and gray''. Surprising even himself because Ward hates change he says, ''whatever you want, I'm fine with it''. Which is how he finds himself at a department store at nine o'clock at night._

 

_Skye is ahead of him in the bedding aisle, sifting through a set of red sheets a small smile covering her lips. ''Seriously? Red sheets? That's brave''. Skye jumps at the voice behind her, not knowing Kebo has been there for a full five minutes. ''Popeye what are you doing here?'' He shrugs and takes a sip of his drink, coming to stand next to Ward._

 

_''I saw you two coming out of Ward's apartment, I was bored and lonely''. ''You followed us here? Why can't you call and see what we're doing like a normal person?'' ''I'm not normal''. ''Clearly''. Grant gestures to Kebo's outfit, sweat pants, sandals and an Iron Man shirt. ''I'm going to ignore that comment and focus on the matter at hand. Skye is already making changes around the house? That's strike one''._

 

_Skye doesn't even bat an eyelash in his direction, knowing he's only teasing. ''First it'll be the sheets and then she hates your couch, then the pillows aren't fluffy enough, but wait she's lonely and talks you into getting a dog. Before you know it your knee deep in shit and ruing the day you ever invited her to move in''. The couple both turns to look at him._

 

_''Is that what happened to you?'' ''More than once actually''. ''Not surprised''. They follow Skye around the store and Kebo makes sure she's out of ear shot before he says, ''Garrett isn't going to be happy about this''. Ward keeps his face blank when he responds, ''I know''. ''Look I want you to be happy you know that, but everything with Shield and Hydra are you sure you want her involved?''_

 

_''She won't be involved, she's not going to know anything about that part of my life. And besides Garrett wants what's best for me''. It's very sad to Kebo that Ward believes that with everything he has._

 

 _The only t_ _hing John Garrett cares about is himself. ''She's living with you, she's already more involved in your life than you usually allow. She's buying new bloody sheets for christ sake''._

 

_''Kebo I appreciate the concern but it's fine. I've got it under control''. ''Whatever you say super spy''. Later, after they've stopped for wine and tacos (per Skye's request) the trio is sitting in Ward's living room, the TV quiet background noise. ''So Skye, you ready for all this? Ward is a pain in the ass''. Skye smiles at Kebo, turns to her boyfriend._

 

_''He is, but he's worth it''. She kisses him sweetly, her hands on his chest. And Grant allows all of his doubts to slip away. He wants this, wants Skye to be with him always. Ward wants to stay here with her and pretend the harsh reality of his world does not exist._

 

 

*

 

 

Skye is brushing her teeth and pulling on one of Ward's shirts when she exits the bathroom, looks up and chokes on the tooth paste in her mouth. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' Grant is sitting on the bed, clad in a leather jacket and jeans. ''I had to see you''. In a rush Skye goes to the door to find it already locked, the curtains sealed tight. ''If Coulson finds you here''- ''He won't, Kebo is watching the place''. ''That does nothing to reassure me''.

 

Ward gets off the bed, walks up to her slowly. Reading her body language, looking for a sign that tells him she does not want him here. He finds none. ''How did you get here?'' ''Told Garrett I needed to clear my dead, he's so full of whatever Raina gave him he didn't care. I'm worried about him Skye''. She crosses her arms over her chest.

 

''If you came here to talk about Garrett you might as well leave. I don't want to hear it''. He sighs softly, rubs the back of his neck. ''This whole situation got out of control, I never wanted this to happen, for you to be hurt. I'm here for you Skye, to apologize for everything, you never should have been involved in any of this. It's my fault, you being shot, finding out about your parents the way you did, it's all me''.

 

Skye drifts closer to him so their chests brush against one another. ''It's not your fault baby, if you're looking to blame someone it's Garrett. I know how much he means to you but you're not blind, don't you see at all what a monster he is?'' There's a lost look in his eyes that makes her ache for him, she takes his hand and holds it in both of hers.

 

''I don't know, he isn't acting like himself''. Ward shakes his head, leads her to the bed where he takes a seat again, dragging her with him. ''Look I just had to see you, to see if you were okay. After what happened in Cuba I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want this anymore, if you didn't want me''. Her eyes widen is shock because even after it all, she still feels the same way about him she did two days ago, six months ago.

 

''I believe you about Fitz and Simmons, but what happened to them?'' He then tells her about the pod, about how they begged him not to do it. ''They were a weakness, and so are you. I care Skye, and I can't afford to but I do. So much''. She wraps her arms around his bicep, rests her chin on his shoulder. ''I know you do''. He tries to hide his wince, but fails.

 

''What's wrong?'' His earlier suspicions are confirmed, he wondered if she saw him take the bullet met for John in his shoulder. ''Nothing''. He meets her frown and knows he shouldn't lie to her. They don't do that. With a sigh because he knows she'll feel horrible for it, he leans into her arms. ''Your aim was spot on by the way, it would of hit John if I hadn't intervened''.

 

He watches her process the information and he can feel her start to shake beside him. ''Grant, did I''- ''It was nothing, just a flesh wound''. ''I shot you!'' Ward is quick to calm her, he doesn't fault her, not one bit. Kisses her forehead, ''I'm fine. I asked for it really, I did push John out of the way''. ''I hurt you''. There are tears in her eyes when she replies, ''you didn't deserve that Grant. I'm so sorry''.

 

''Maybe I did''. She tightens her hold on him, her weight no longer on his injured shoulder but his back. ''Skye there are things about me that you wouldn't like if you knew''. Her doe eyes search his and she brings her fingers up to his chin so he can look at her. ''Grant I've known for a long time who you are and what you do, and you're right there are some things I don't need to know. I'm okay with that''.

 

''But what I'm not okay with is you thinking you deserve to be hurt because of it. You don't. Grant I still want you, I still want to be with you. Nothing could make me change my mind''. She'll never get used to the way he looks at her, like she's some kind of altar and he'll fall on his knees to worship her every day of his life. ''I love you''. She gives him a smile, runs her hand up his spine. ''I love you too''.

 

''Even after what I did to the team? To Shield?'' She nods, her lips hovering over his. ''It's just you and me Grant''. With that he pulls her swiftly to him, kisses her hard enough to bruise, his mouth insistent and hot against her skin as she shreds her clothes. They leave marks on each other, promises fufilled, dreams forgotten. It's 'I love you' and 'goodbye' all at once.

 

Just as the night is burning off and Skye is utterly exhausted, half asleep and almost awake Grant turns to her his lips at her ear. ''Thank you for not giving up on me, for loving me. You're the only person who sees the real me, and I love you so much. You're everything I've always wanted, Kebo asked me to choose and I did. It's you Skye, it will always be you''.

 

He waits until she's fast asleep, before putting his clothes back on and slipping out of the room. He goes undetected, quietly gets into the car Kebo has been waiting in. ''Why do I get the feeling that wasn't just a quicky drop by?'' ''Because it wasn't''. Kebo pulls out onto the highway and glances at Ward, ''that was goodbye, wasn't it?'' Kebo has never seen the look of complete heart break on his friend's face before, but it's there throbbing and raw.

 

''Yeah, it was''. And Grant Ward has never felt more alone in the world.

 


	19. I Pray That Something Picks Me Up & Sets Me Down In Your Warm Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You love him, the story still ends''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> As always comments are welcome.
> 
> And there will be a chapter after this.

 

Skye wakes slowly in the dark hotel room, fingers brushing for the warm body she knows is long gone by now. Her nails meet cold sheets and she blinks back the sadness of Grant leaving her again, she's used to it by now. Knows why he did it. As she dresses and brushes her teeth she has a bad feeling, like someday soon this is all going to end.

 

That Shield and Garrett are not finished with each other yet, she's waiting for the other shoe to drop. She meets Trip for breakfast which is just cold pizza from the night before, and as May and Coulson join them Skye's mind drifts. To a much happier place, hours before.

 

_''Coulson didn't even try to understand you, what happened, why you were with John in the first place''. Skye is lying on her side, her head resting on Ward's pillow, at this angle she can see every small detail and line of his face. It's a sight she's seen so many times but could never tire of. ''I'm not surprised, I knew how it would play out when he knew the truth''._

 

_Skye runs her hand down his face. ''Doesn't that bother you? Coulson has always been about second chances but he refuses to even entertain the idea of giving you one''. ''A little, but I am a spy Skye, I've done horrible things. Maybe it's time I pay for them''. She's already shaking her head. ''You know how I feel about that''. He kisses her nose._

 

_''Everyone has to pay for their sins sometime Skye''. ''True, but no one made Coulson judge jury and executioner. He doesn't need that title and you don't need to be tried for something that wasn't entirely your fault. John is the enemy here, not you''. ''That's not how Shield will see it, they'll either arrest us both or shoot us''._

 

_He winks at her when fear creeps into her face. ''If they catch me, which won't happen''. She scoots closer to him and he wraps his arms around her. ''We could leave you know, right now. Go far away from Shield, Hydra they'd never find us, you could make us disappear''. Grant kisses her hair, draws small patterns on her back that are lulling her to sleep._

 

_''You have no idea how much I want that, but I can't. Not yet''. He looks down at her and she kisses him softly. ''Whatever happens I'll wait for you''. She understands the look that dawns on his face, and she's convinced that he believes he won't make it out of this mess alive. ''I can't ask you to do that''. She shrugs, ''I want to be a Shield agent, but if that means watching you die or seeing you arrested than I want no part in that''._

 

_''You've alreday given up so much for me Skye, if you want to be with Shield I'm not taking that away from you, not again''. ''Garrett won't approve''. His warm hand wraps around her hip. ''Don't worry about Garrett, he won't hurt you''. Skye lifts her face up to meet his and she can't process the expression in his eyes before he's kissing her again, rolling them over so she's beneath him._

 

''Skye, you with us?'' She shakes off the thoughts in hear head to find May Trip and Coulson staring at her. ''Sorry, what's up?'' ''We might have a lead on where Garrett and Ward are headed to next''. ''Where's that?'' Coulson tells her and she knows what he's talking about, Grant mentioned the building to her once in a passing question. Cybertek.

 

Her bad feeling returns, this can only mean the beginning of the end.

 

 

*

 

 

Grant walks inside the Bus which Garrett and Hydra are currently occupying, he can still smell Skye on his clothes and it's distracting. ''Dear god''. Ward follows Kebo's gaze and sees Garrett at another glass wall, carving away and away. Strange symbols that make sense to one else but him. ''It's official super spy, he's offically lost it''. John notices the pair and smiles at Ward.

 

''Just getting some ideas down, I can't keep everything in my head''. Concern washes over him, this is not the same man that threw Ward out into the woods. He sounds insane. ''Gotta be honest with you John, looks like you're kinda losing it''. ''I'm alive for the first time thanks to you, took some hits along the way but we did it. We did it! You me and Skye''. Kebo takes a step forward.

 

''Speaking of the girl how did your late night rendezvous go last night?'' Ward keeps his face perfectly controlled, revealing nothing when Garrett turns to look at him. ''Oh come on do you think I'm an idiot? I'm not angry, hell at least one of us is getting some action. Look your relationship with Skye I don't care about anymore''.

 

Ward crosses his arms. ''You don't?'' ''No. I've seen the bigger picture, the stars in the sky and all of the moons. If she makes you happy, then she's your reward for saving me. Why didn't you bring her back with you?'' Kebo and Grant share a look. ''Sir she didn't want to come back''. Kebo aims his elbow for Ward's ribs but it's blocked.

 

John pauses his musings for half a second, it doesn't go unnoticed. ''She wanted to stay with Shield''. ''I think so''. Garrett shrugs and starts drawing again. '''Doesn't matter, I've seen the future son and it's beautiful, one small girl wanting to stay at a corrupt organization that's just as bad as Hydra, well I won't lose any sleep over it''.

 

''Glad to hear it''. John smiles at Ward, ''we really did it, I'm cured''. ''Can't believe it, this is everything we've been working towards, saving you. Our alliance with Hydra was always a means to that end, right?'' ''Yeah''. ''And here we are, it's not like we're true believers right? Don't get me wrong I'll go where you go but''- ''What about Skye?''

 

Grant has been feeding his mentor lies all morning, thinking that Skye was in danger. But now, now that he's admitted he no longer cares about her? She's safe from Garrett, from Hydra for now anyway. And Ward's plan to put a bullet in John's head is slowly fading. ''I don't know''. He truly doesn't. When he left her last night he had no intention of seeing her again.

 

If he failed in killing Garrett, Ward would be dead. And now that his plan for that is gone, Shield is going to be after them, they'll be on the run. Sure Skye said she'd wait for him, but how long? And what kind of man would he be if her let her? She deserves better than that. ''We're planning an uprising Ward, it's become bigger than Hydra. You've taken good care of me''.

 

John places a hand on Grant's shoulder. ''You've given me everything I've wanted, it's time for you to decided what you want, I know it's Skye. So go, take her. You're free, if you can convince her to leave Shield so be it, go take a vacation. But I need you one last time''. Ward offers him a smile, his mind already drifting to another place.

 

A beach somewhere, Skye's warm skin in between his fingers, a house shut out and away from the world maybe, like he promised her when he thought she was going to die in that med pod. He could give her that, after Garrett is done needing him. They could go like she suggested last night, a place far away from all of this. He wants it, craves that with such a fever.

 

 

 

*

 

 

''The trojan horse worked, gave us access to the system we wanted. Our secret weapon we now have eyes on their operation''. Skye tells May and Coulson, they're sitting in a small air craft, ready to strike when Coulson gives the go ahead. ''We'll need more than eyes to defeat Garrett''. Trip tells her. Coulson walks up to them, ''Fitz and Simmons tracked the Bus, it's in New Mexico''.

 

Skye already knowing this, doesn't look up. ''We found their location, that pod Ward dropped them in? It floats, I've sent a small team to pick them up''. Skye breathes out a sigh of relief, wipes her face. ''Thank god''. She observes everyone else's reaction, and although they smile there's an edge to it. ''Why didn't Ward kill them?'' Coulson wonders aloud.

 

''Because he cares, despite what we all think he does. He was such a different person when I met him I just can't help but believe there's some part of him that's human. He got attatched, that's why he couldn't hurt them or me''. May frowns, Coulson shakes his head. ''He couldn't hurt you because he loves you, he tried to kill Fitz and Simmons, I doubt he knew that pod would float''.

 

Anger boils on the surface of Skye's skin. Is Coulson just searching for reasons to hate Ward now? He didn't hurt Fitz and Simmons, they're all still alive. All Shield can accuse him for at this point is affiliating with Hydra, and trying to save a dying man. Skye doesn't see the harm in that, despite her feelings on Garrett. She still wants to see him burn. ''We don't know what was in his head''. Trip comments, glancing at Skye.

 

''Don't care. He's a murderer and a traitor, and he will be punished as such. So will Garrett. Skye we have eyes on him now, watch him tell me everything''. ''Yes Sir''. It takes a few hours but the Bus finally lands at Cybertek, which is where Coulson suspected they would go in the first place. Coulson tells them the plan, and Skye arms herself with a gun and ICER.

 

Phil looks at all of them, lingers on Skye. ''You ready to change the world?'' May cocks her gun, ''No. But I'm ready to kick some ass''. Skye smiles at her in agreement. Ward mentioned last night that everyone has to pay for their sins sometime, and for Garrett, judgement day is here.

 

Grant has decided that John is gone. Dead to him. The person he used to be anyway. What's in front of him now is not the man Ward grew up with, the one who taught him to shoot and how to act. Whoever took his place is something dark, evil. And as both him and Kebo stare at Garrett, who has just ripped a man's spine from his back, Ward knows this isn't good.

 

''This is the beginning''. Ward grimaces, ''the beginning of what John?'' ''The end''.

 

Kebo gags, covers his mouth with his hand. ''I'm gonna puke''. Grant rolls his eyes, although he too has the need to vomit, he hides it. ''Now is not the time, get it together''. John turns to them, wipes the blood off his hand and smiles. ''Kebo, Ward go back to the Bus and get flowers. Tell her to take what she wants and go, come back when you're done''. ''Yes Sir''.

 

Kebo beats Ward to the bus, empties out his stomach in a trash can by the lab. ''I've seen some pretty disgusting shit in my day, but that was the worst''. ''Kebo he's lost it''. ''What was your first clue you moron? The psychotic babbling, the carving symbols into the glass, or the fact that he just took a man's spine? Whatever Raina did to him he's offically off the sane person wagon''.

 

''I agree''. They find Raina and relay John's message, she smiles at both of them and it still creeps the hell out of Kebo. ''What the hell did you give Garrett?'' Ward demands, crossing his arms. ''The gift of life Agent Ward. Garrett is not lost, far from it. He's connected now. I agree with him, you're the one who follows him, and you should. For the first time you both need the same thing and so do I''.

 

''What are you talking about? I need him to get his head on straight''. ''Skye. We need Skye, and that's all you ever wanted isn't it?'' Kebo and Ward share a look. ''No way in hell is that happening''. Grant growls, presses even closer to Raina. She isn't fazed, ''the evolution John speaks of, she'll be an important part of that. So go get her Grant Ward''. ''You're not touching her''.

 

''Oh I beg to differ. The world is going to change and when it does she could be yours''. Grant slips her a smile that is not at all friendly. ''She already is mine''. ''But there's a small part of her that thinks you're a monster, isn't there?'' Kebo puts a hand on his gun. ''Don't go putting ideas in his head, do you know how long it took for them to get to where they are? I will kill you if he leaves her over that comment''.

 

Both Grant and Raina ignore him and she continues. ''Are you a monster? Is that your true nature? Or is that what Garrett made you to be?'' For the first time in his life Ward considers this. Skye has been telling him something similiar for as long as he's known her. Maybe they're right, maybe not all of this is his fault. So he's honest with Raina when he tells her he doesn't know.

 

''Well we know about Skye's parents, about the darkness that lies inside her. I believe in a world where her true nature will reveal itself. And when that day comes maybe you two can be monsters together''. She silently leaves them, doesn't look back. Ward stares after her. Monsters together. Skye isn't a monster, he wouldn't let her become one.

 

Is Raina just crazy, or does she know something he doesn't? ''Ward I know that look in your eyes, she's just insane. Don't listen to her''. Fear is all over the Specialist. ''Nash said a greater force would be coming for Skye, what if him and Raina are talking about the same thing?'' ''I seriously doubt it. Look here's a plan, we go find Skye, leave Garrett to his fate and get the hell out of town''.

 

''No, Kebo follow Raina, find out what she knows''. Kebo sighs loudly. ''Really? You want me to do that right now? In the middle of all this? A bloody war is about to go down. That can't wait?'' ''Skye could be in danger, if Nash and Raina are telling the truth I need to know''. Kebo groans loudy, puts away his gun. ''Fine, but you owe me one''. Grant gives him a half smile. ''I'll buy you a drink''.

 

Kebo walks backwards out of the Bus, ''no, you'll buy me the whole damn bar''.''Whatever you want''. ''Tell Skye I said hello, and you two better not get yourselves killed''. ''Do my best''. With a wink Kebo is gone and Grant makes his way back to Garrett. He'll remember Raina's words for years to come. Monsters together.

 

''What are my orders?'' Grant demands of Garrett as soon as he finds him. ''That's up to you son''. Ward snaps, ''wake up! Come back to reality John, what do you need me to do?'' Ward has always followed orders, always. He doesn't know a world without them. He can't function properly. ''You've already done it''. Garrett's cell phone rings and to his surprise, it's Skye.

 

''Yeah?'' ''Hi John, just calling to catch up''. ''Skye, what a shock. At the end of all of this I thought you'd be standing with Ward, not against him''. ''Didn't call to talk about Grant, but for your information we've settled that. You curious why I'm calling from your solider control center?'' Ward listens to them banter back and forth, wondering what the hell Shield is planning.

 

''You want orders?'' Garrett asks him when he hangs up. ''Get her''. Ward's chest is full of relief, back in balance now. ''Thank you''. As he turns away from the man he'd seen as a father for so long, he has no idea that's the last time he'll ever see him.

 

Skye stands in the middle of the Cybertek operation, the bag in her hand that is filled with a bomb. She's gotten all of the workers to cooperate, Coulson's plan running smoothly. May has gone to get something from another side of the building, so Skye is alone. Jumps when she sees Ward enter the room, hands free of weapons.

 

They check each other for injuries, lets the same emotions wash across thier faces before meeting in the middle of the room, he takes her in his arms. She's in danger here, Garrett and Hydra both want her, he won't let that happen. ''Are you alright?'' Skye asks him, her hand resting over his heart, she stands on her toes to kiss his nose. ''I'm fine, you?'' ''I'm good''.

 

His hands travel slowly up her back before settling on her shoulders. ''Skye it isn't safe her, Garrett wants you and Hydra''- She kisses him, her fingers brushing the back of his neck. ''I'm not worried about that. Grant don't you see? It's over, you did it you saved him. We can go, can't we?'' Ward thinks about Raina's words earlier. He shakes his head and tears fill her.

 

''Come away with me''. There's desperation in her grip on him now. ''I thought Shield was what I wanted, but Coulson wants to kill you, I can't be apart of that. Just stop, okay? Stop listening to Garrett, we can leave, go wherever you want. You said back in that janitor's closet that we could''. He briefly closes his eyes, rests his forehead against hers.

 

''Leave all of this behind Grant, it'll just be a bad memory, something in our past we won't talk about. It can be just me and you, like before. Before you left, before I went to L.A.''. He wipes her face, he's taking yet another thing from her. ''I wish we could, and I promise once I find out why Hydra wants you, we can. But it's not over yet Skye, I wish it was''.

 

She hides her face in the warm skin of his neck, holding him as close as possible. ''I'm afraid''. ''Of what?'' ''Coulson is on a rampage, he wants you dead''. ''That won't happen''. He kisses her hair. Lets the silence and time they don't have fill the air, he keeps her with him as long as he can, but he knows May will be back any second.

 

''Do you remember last night when you said you'd wait for me?'' He takes her face in his hands, hoping she'll forgive his selfishness just this once. ''Yes''. ''Can you do that? Can you stay at Shield until I know you're not in danger anymore?'' She nods and the stress melts away, just a little but it's a relief. ''What happens now? Why are you here?'' Ward observes the room, they're out of time.

 

''Skye that day on the Bus, when you promised you wouldn't tell Coulson you knew about me, I need to know if that still stands''. Skye leans into his palm against her face, kisses the skin there. ''I promise''. ''I love you''. ''I love you''. He kisses her like he never will again, like it's the last time he could for the rest of his life. Releases her and tells her to finish whatever mission Coulson has her on.

 

She bends down to check the bomb, and when she looks back up, he's gone. That sick feeling spreads through her again, what does Hydra want with her? And why hasn't Garrett tried to kill her for not siding with him? Unknown to Skye, Melinda May has gotten ahold of Grant, and the Calvary releases all of her anger on the man she believes to have broken up her team, and broken Skye's heart.

 

As May continues her assault, and Grant recognizes the move she's making, his last thought is of Skye. The feel of her lips against his. And then there's black, nothing else.

 

After saving Mike Peterson and his son (Skye wasn't even aware Garrett had Mike) she walks back into the room where she knows Coulson is. He sent a message earlier that Garrett was dead, and every nerve on Skye is standing up. She's worried about Ward, where he is, if he knows about John, if he's alive. The thought has her bracing herself against a cold wall.

 

If he's dead, what is she going to do? She can't go back to a life of slumming it in vans and stealing money to afford food. Grant is her world, she loves him more than herself. And if Coulson killed him, John Garrett will look tame to what's waiting inside of her. She will destroy everything if Ward is dead. She enters the room, and pauses at the door.

 

Horror on her face, her whole body shaking. Grant is standing, May by his side and she can tell he's in hand cuffs. Coulson and a few other Shield agents are before Ward, she can't hear what their saying. ''What the hell did you do to him?'' Skye yells, running across the room. From her vantage point she can see that Ward is brusied, but as she gets closer she fights the urge to gag.

 

''Skye''- She sprints up to Grant, puts her hands on his chest and searches his eyes. One of them is swollen shut and every inch of what skin she can see is covered in blood or brusies. ''What did they do to you?'' With a tenderness he hasn't felt before, Skye strokes his face, and he wishes he could answer her. ''I think I fractured his larynx''.

 

May sounds so proud of herself and Skye clenches her teeth. Ward is in pain, they hurt him. It's disgusting and wrong and she aches for him. Continues to stroke his face and he remains focused on nothing but her. ''I'm gonna invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life, and we'll do whatever is necessary to get Hydra intel from you. But your torture that's gonne be internal''.

 

Not one Shield agent notices how much Skye is clinging to Ward, barely holding onto her own anger. ''You devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone and now he's dead. You had Skye and she loves you, yet you betrayed her. Do you think she'll forgive you for that? Now you have the rest of your life to wrestle with the question who are you without him? Without Skye?''

 

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Skye demands, and this time everyone notices when she places herself in front of Grant. ''He's a human being for god sake, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this! No matter what he's done he does not deserve this Coulson''. Behind her back she leans into Ward's chest. ''You don't know the things he's been through you don't understand''-

 

Still protecting her, Ward shoves her lightly, warning her to stay quiet. But it's too late, Coulson looks at her. Really looks at her, like it's for the first time. ''Skye''. He breathes. ''Did you know he was Hydra?'' May glances at her quickly, the thought had never occured to them until now. It's been staring in Coulson's face this whole time. Skye doesn't answer, just braces herself against Grant's body.

 

''Did you know?'' Coulson yells, the sound echoing throughout the small room. Skye stops, pauses. Can feel Ward's glare on the back of her neck. Life is all about choices, and she promised Ward she would lie. They don't break promises to each other, and this choice could effect her forever. As she stares into Coulson's eyes, sees the anger in them, she knows who to listen to.

 

''Yes''. Skye feels Ward tense behind her, and both Coulson and May are in shock. Frozen, and the look they wear is full of betrayl and hate. She's no better than Ward is what they are thinking. There's so much guilt roaming around in her head, Skye believes she deserves this. She has to answer for her sins too.

 

Coulson is the firs to recover, runs his hands over his face. ''Take Skye into custody''. The fight has left her so she has no intention of even fighting the guards that approach her. Grant doesn't seem to share her feelings apparently. He's battered, hurt, broken, but he still puts up one hell of a fight, even hand cuffed. Which he uses to his advantage. Chokes out the Shield agent holding him, manages to knock out the two that were headed for Skye.

 

''Grant!'' Before either of them can look at each other, fool each other that he can protect them and get them out of here, May's ICER connects with his chest. And he falls to the floor. Skye looks at May, her hands inching for Ward, when she is ICED as well. Her last thought of Ward, as she joins his body on the hard ground.

 

They both followed John Garrett, even if Skye wasn't aware of it. Love trapped her in with the monsters, and love won't get her out.

 


	20. My Eyes Are Damp From the Words You Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
> I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck  
> Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
> You'll come out of nowhere and into my life” 
> 
> -Micheal Bubble-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! 
> 
> There will be a chapter after this by the way!

 

''Tell me everything you know about Grant Ward''.

 

''How long did you know about John Garrett?''

 

''Were you playing us the whole time, just like Ward?''

 

''Was any of it real?''

 

''Did you ever compromise a mission so Garrett and Ward could get what they wanted?''

 

''How long have you been working with Hydra?''

 

''Tell us all of the Hydra intel you know''.

 

''Ward will suffer for your silence''.

 

''Did you know about Ward before or after he came onto the Bus?''

 

''Are you loyal to Hydra?''

 

Skye doesn't know how long Shield has been questioning her. Could be minutes, weeks, months. She's unaware. The only thing she knows is that she woke up in a cell with a barrier only Coulson could control, she's wearing rough prison scrubs and she cannot stop worrying about Grant. If he's okay, what happened to him, if he's been executed.

 

Not once has she show similiar stress over her own situation, somewhere inside Skye knows or hopes that Shield won't hurt her. ''I want to see Grant''. She demands for what seems like the thousandth time. May has been stone faced throughout this entire process, and only this one time does she falter. Wince, just a little tick in between her eyes. Looks at Coulson.

 

''I'll make you a deal, tell us what we want to know and you can see Ward''. This is the first, since she's asked for Ward on multipule occassions they've usually ignored her. Skye crosses her ankles on the scratchy sheets of the cot they have her on, the dim lights in whatever vault she's in making her eyes blurry. ''Where do you want me to start?'' ''The beginning''.

 

Skye tells them about how she met Grant, how she had no idea what he did for a living until months later. She describes her first meeting with Garrett and how she's never trusted him from the start, tells them that she only went along with John's plans because she didn't want Ward to be hurt. She isn't loyal to Hydra or Garrett, only to Ward.

 

At one point in time right when Shield fell Skye thought she wanted every part of the organization, that they were the good guys. But after their treatment of Grant when they found out he was Hydra, she wants nothing to do with Shield. Garrett treated him better than Shield, and that's saying something. Skye tells this to Coulson and he grimaces.

 

Skye has no intention of informing them about Ward and Garrett's past, that's not her story to tell. Sure she wants Coulson to understand why Grant did the things he did, but that's up to Ward. She can't help him from in here. ''We're missing something''. Coulson comments, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at her. Skye shrugs, ''I have nothing more to say, you promised I'd get to see Grant''.

 

The two agents share a glance. ''Why'd you do it? Why didn't you come out with what you knew before?'' Skye smirks like all of this is funny, really the answer is very obvious. ''Why would I do that? Betray the man I love to people I barely know?'' ''We were a team''. ''I know''. Skye holds her lips in a tight line, she'll say nothing more until Ward is sitting in front of her. Coulson sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

''Fine, you can see Ward. May escort Skye to Vault D''. ''Phil are you''- ''Skye needs to see Ward for what he really is, a traitor and a liar. That she followed him blinded by love, and where did it get her? In a cell, a prisoner of Shield. Ward can't help you Skye, not anymore''. As May gets an unbreakable grip on her arm, she believes Coulson. Grant is no position to save himself let alone her.

 

 

*

 

 

''Where are all of Garrett's safe houses?''

 

''Did he have any other plans we're not aware of?''

 

''What about super soliders, centepide, does he have any other secret projects Shield isn't aware of?''

 

''How many agents are you aware of that are Hydra?''

 

''How long have you been loyal to Hydra?''

 

''Better get used to this cell Ward, I'll make you sure you rot in it''.

 

''Skye is going to suffer, if you aren't honest with us''.

 

''You're a murderer and a traitor, you're lucky we didn't put a bullet in your skull''.

 

''I read your file, all of it, even all of the hidden secrets you and Garrett didn't want us to find''.

 

''How would Skye feel if she read that file Ward? Maybe I should let her so she can see what a monster you are''.

 

''Why did you tell Skye about Garrett, Hydra? What was your motive?''

 

''Is she loyal to Hydra?''

 

''If Garrett trusted her enough why did he have her shot?''

 

''Did you know about Quinn shooting her? Did you give that son of a bitch the green light?''

 

''How could you betray us after all this time?''

 

Ward stares at Coulson, clears his throat but doesn't use it. The doctors told him six days ago the damage to his larynx was fully healed. He's given Coulson all the information he needs, Grant is sure Phil is only here to gloat now. Garrett is dead, and the information has not settled well with Grant since he found out.

 

Who is he without him? Throughout his childhood Ward was nothing but a punching bag to his family. When John found him as a teenager he taught Grant how to survive, gave his life for the first time meaning, a purpose. For almost twenty years Garrett has been a constant solid figure in Ward's life, always there, never leaving him. And now he's gone.

 

And then there's Skye, who he hasn't stopped worrying about since he woke up alone in a cell, devoid of all color and care. Coulson and May have been hounding him for knowledge since they found out he could speak again, and he's willingly given it. But if they hurt Skye in any way shape or form, he'll find a way to get out of here and burn Shield to the damn ground.

 

As Grant's eyes drift over his scarred knuckles, a lifetime of battles seen and nothing to show for it, he can't help but be angry at Skye. She promised him not only once but twice that she'd lie. That she wouldn't breathe a word to Shield that she knew anything. What changed? Guilt? Did she blame herself for what happened? Grant has gone over reason after reason and can't think of one.

 

None of this is her fault, she was an innocent bystandard in this entire mess. John hooked them both in, and he paid for it with his life. Skye might get out clean, but Grant won't. Unless he finds a way to escape (he's waiting for the perfect moment to try) he's going to be locked up for the long haul. Never again to see Skye, to kiss her lips and demand why in the hell she broke her promise.

 

In his life he has never ached for someone, missed someone like he does Skye in all of these endless days. When he was away on a mission it was different, he knew she would be waiting at home for him. But now? He has no idea where Shield sent her, where he even is, Grant has never been hopless. As the day pass on and on, he's starting to become it.

 

Hours after Coulson and May have left, the barrier separating him from them slides up. They have not asked him any questions Skye related in a long time, so he isn't expecting anything. But once he can see clearly, blink back the harsh light that floods his irises, it's a shock to his system. Skye. She's here wherever here maybe.

 

And she's dressed the same as him, her face pale, skin a gray almost translucent shade. Being cooped up in a cell with no sunlight has already taken it's toll on her. He hates himself for it. May and Coulson are standing next to her, Skye's dark eyes focused on nothing but him. He examines her quickly checking for injuries, relief strong in his stomach when he finds none.

 

''Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?'' Like eveything is normal, like he doesn't want to break out of this cell and crash into her, she gives him a small smile. ''You're okay''. ''I'm fine, are you okay? Did they hurt you?'' She shakes her head and asks him the same question, he doesn't answer. The Calvary is still releasing her emotions on him, even if he gives them all the intel they need.

 

Grant supposes he could fight back, but it's left him. Everything left him when Garrett died. Skye seems to notice this because he never was good at hiding his emotions from her. Tears fill her eyes quickly and Grant longs to hold her, to soothe her troubles and kiss her hair. ''Oh, Grant''. There's so much sadness and sympathy in her voice and he can't stand it. Clenches his fist.

 

''Skye I lo''- Suddenly the barrier goes white, blocking Skye from him. What was that? Is he dreaming? Or is this another form of torture? Reward his good behavior with seeing Skye, but only for a short amount of time? If that's the method Coulson is using, it works. He tears up what little contents accompany him in the small cell.

 

''What the hell was that?'' Skye thrashes against May and Coulson's hold, knowing it's no use but can't help it. She has to fight, to see Ward again because he looked so broken and sad she couldn't bear it. ''What did you do to him?'' No one answers her as they lead her back to her own cell, Skye has no clue when she'll see Grant again. If she ever will for as long as she lives.

 

 

 

*

 

 

_Six Months Later_

 

''As Director of Shield you are now free of my custody, and cleared of all charges. You are no longer a traitor in Shield's eyes or in mine, you're free to go''. Skye blinks up at Coulson, takes a hesitant step out of May's line of sight. That morning they took her out of her cell, threw a bag over her head and lead her away. Just like it was the first time she met Coulson.

 

They're outside, the bright sunshine feels foreign on Skye's skin, too harsh. When was the last time she saw the sun? Skye hasn't an idea where she is, on the outskirts of a city? Her May and Coulson are in a field, she can hear a train close by. ''You're letting me go?'' Crosses her arms, doesn't believe it. It's been months since she was arrested, why are they releasing her now?

 

Coulson nods, his expression hidden from her behind a pair of sunglasses. ''Why? Where's Grant? Are you letting him go too?'' All the time she spent locked up not a second went by she hadn't thought of him, if he was still alive, if he was in that cell she got to glance at for five seconds. May clears her throat, her all black outfit making her look more dangerous.

 

''Grant Ward will remain in custody until the Director decides his fate''. ''It's been six months Coulson, he deserves to be free''. Coulson raises an eyebrow. ''Free? The only thing Ward deserves is to suffer long and hard for what he's done. There's forgiveness for you but nothing for him. I know now you were only caught in the cross hairs of Garrett's plan, Grant was the gun''.

 

''But John loaded it, pulled the trigger. Why can't you see that? And why did it take you six months to figure out that I didn't know anything? I was just trying to protect Ward''. ''I know that, and I'm sorry you were stuck in the middle. You've paid for your crimes Skye, and as far as I'm concerned Ward will never be done paying for his''.

 

If Skye had a weapon, she'd use it on the newly appointed Director. For months she sat in that dark cell, asking, begging for any kind of information on Grant. It was never given to her. With a start a sickness dwells into her stomach, and her eyes pool with hot tears. Why hadn't she realized, figured it out before? How could she have been so blind?

 

''I wasn't in that cell just to atone for my sins, was I Coulson? I was there as bait, as a pawn to torture Ward. So he could go mad with worry about me, so you could punish him, because the only person he had left in the world was locked up because of him''. It's disgusting and wrong and horrid, she understands why Garrett turned to Hydra all those years ago.

 

''You know I'm not even surprised, you've fallen so far from who you used to be''. She tells Coulson, wants to rip those glasses off his face so she can see if her words have any effect on him. ''So have you. Guess we have Hydra to thank for that. We'll be in touch Skye''. May gets in a black Shield SUV, and Skye turns to them. Coulson pauses, his hand on the door.

 

''I never expected any of this to happen Skye, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time''. She wipes her eyes. ''So was Grant''. He doesn't believe her and probably never will. Alone in a field, in a stragne place she does not recognize, they leave her. Skye watches the people she once considered a family drive away, and the feeling is so familiar to her it hardly stings.

 

Her body isn't used to so many people, so many noises at one time. She's too conditoned to silence, to darkness and cold air. So everything makes her jump, her hands shake. She was right though, she's in a city someplace. It's big, as she roams the streets blindly looking for a pay phone. Which is stupid because aren't those dead now? For half a moment she appreciates Shield for giving her clean clothes before releasing her into the wild.

 

No one stares at her as she enters the first store she can find, it's a small run down convenient store and the A/C feels like a breath of heaven against her skin. Skye rolls up the sleeves of her plaid shirt, already knowing how to play the game she's started. Swipes a cell phone from a back pocket, tucks a few items of food into her jeans. It's so easy even though she hasn't lived this kind of life it what feels like years.

 

Far away tucked in an alley away from the sun and people Skye consumes her stolen meal, wipes her mouth before pulling out the cell phone. Dials the only other number she knows by heart, her stomach a vat of nerves. ''Hello?'' The sigh of relief that escapes her isn't enough, she's crying so hard she can't even form a sentence. ''Skye? Is that you?'' ''Hey Popeye''.

 

Kebo releases string after string of curses, before blubbering like an idiot into the phone. ''Are you alright? Where are you? Is Grant with you?'' She's figured out her location from a stray newspaper and Google Maps. ''I need you to come get me''. Her voice is hoarse and strangled, and she tells Kebo where she is. ''I'll be there as soon as I can cupcake. Is Grant with you?'' ''No''.

 

''Dammit, Skye it's been six months do you have any idea''- ''I know, just, just hurry. Please''. ''I promise I'm going as fast as I can. Are you alright?'' ''I don't know, I need you and Grant and he isn't here and I dont know who or what I am''. Static on the other end, a few more curse words. ''It's going to be a few hours, can you hang on until then?'' ''Yeah''. Kebo tells her he's on his way and she disconnects the call.

 

Skye refuses to break down, not here not now. The training Grant drilled into her kicks in, she closes her eyes. Puts everything in a box, she still doesn't fully understand how Ward does it. But for now it works. Her head is clear and she forms a plan. Wait for Kebo. Shower. Sleep. Drink. Find a way to break Ward out. She goes over this time and time again, stays curled in that alley until the sun sets.

 

She's so worried about Grant, and so unsure of herself. Feels like a stranger in her own skin, like she doesn't belong in this world anymore. Supposes that's one of the side effects of being locked up in a cell for months. She must be drifting off which is stupid but she can't help it, because the next thing Skye hears is tires squealing and violent white head lights in her eyes.

 

The sound of boots running towards her, her name being called. ''Skye?'' She looks up to find Kebo crouched in front of her, so much concern in his dark eyes. ''Popeye''. She lunges for him, marvels at the fact that this is the first human contact she's had in a very long time. ''Hey it's alright now, everything is okay. Can you walk?'' He doesn't give her the option to decide, lifts her in his arms and carries her to the SUV he's in.

 

Kebo places her in the leather seats slowly and carefully, takes her in with a frown on her face. There's only one word he can think of to describe her now. Broken. Shield, the apparent good guys has taken her and all of her light and crushed it. Skye did not deserve one ounce of the punishment she was given, hell neither did Grant. John Garrett did, and he's dead so what's the point?

 

There's shadows gathering in her eyes, her once bright face is sunken in and hollow. She's lost weight, her hair is long and unkept. And he can tell even without exchanging many words, she misses Grant with all she has left. For the past six months after he learned from Raina that Ward and Skye had been arrested, he's been planning an escape for some time. But he needs bodies and since Garrett died, Hydra isn't too keen on helping out Grant Ward.

 

''I'm going to find the nearest hotel and you're going to sleep for three days. After that we're going to find a way to save Grant, alright?'' The ghost of who she once was glances at Kebo, nods and offers what he supposes is a smile but he isn't sure. He puts a hand on her knee in an attempt for comfort but it does nothing.

 

''I'm sorry Skye, for everything''. Kebo tells her when they enter the hotel room and she heads straight for the shower. She turns back around her face a blank mask that she didn't have six months ago, ''thank you for coming for me''. ''Always''. She hugs him tightly and he kisses her cheek. She showers quickly, the hot water washing away the dirt grime and pain of all of those long cold days.

 

She sleeps for twenty hours straight, not prepared to deal with what she finds when she wakes. Kebo has the news on loud, his mouth hanging open in shock. Because Senator Christian Ward is on the screen, demanding his brother's head. Which means three things.

 

Grant is still alive.

 

They only have a small window of oppurtunity to save him before he's executed.

 

And Shield who claims to be the cleanest of the clean, the white hats, is sending Grant back to his abuser. How are they any better than Hydra?

 


	21. No Grave Can Hold My Body Down I'll Crawl Home to Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My I love you was a measured response, like one gallon of coffee in one cup of sugar. It was just overflowing with an awakening of my soul.” 
> 
> -Jarod Kintz, This Book is Not FOR SALE-
> 
>  
> 
> “A flowing flurry of flowers fell to the floor when I fell in love, as if my heart were a garden that gushed forth and flooded her being with the fragrance of romance.” 
> 
> -Jarod Kintz, This Book is Not FOR SALE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this.
> 
> Thank you to those who read and comment!

 

''What the hell are we even doing here? We need to be looking for Grant''. Kebo doesn't answer Skye, just unlocks the door to Ward's apartment and steps inside. Skye pauses over the threshold, takes a small breath through her nose. The last time she was here had been a year ago, there was no threat of Shield or Hydra or Ian Quinn.

 

Just her and Grant as it always should have been. ''Are you gonna stand there all day love?'' She walks into the apartment, lets the memories wash over her. They come in waves almost painful. Making pancakes at midnight, Grant's arms around her, him laughing at her because she drank entirely too much wine, him teaching her how to slow dance. His body pressed against hers, warm skin and so inviting.

 

It seems like another life, another universe. Like their lives before never even existed, it's only here and now and the past is only a ghost. Skye is not the woman she used to be before Shield, she can feel it in her bones. The months on the Bus changed her, getting shot made her realize how truly fragile life is, and how quickly people can turn on you.

 

Those long months of being incarcerated taught her that the bad guys can sometimes be disguised as good. That their pointy horns and black hats can be so buried under good intentions and false peace, that it takes hours and hours to dig through it all to see the truth. It also made her realize how much she still loves Grant, how being without him effected her in ways she isn't even aware of yet.

 

Skye looks around the apartment, same couch same rug, same TV. Everything is the same yet not, she's different and this place doesn't feel like home. She supposes it will all fall into place when Grant comes back, after they rescue him from his brother. It's only been a day since she saw Senator Christian Ward on the news admitting Grant would be punished for his ''crimes''.

 

''You need fresh clothes and so do I. You wait here and I'll slip over to my apartment''. Skye gives him a nod, walks farther into the living room. ''Shield won't find us here?'' She asks Kebo. ''No, this place is rented under a false name, false documents and all. We'll be perfectly safe''. ''And Hydra? Garrett knew Ward and I lived here''. ''I think that secret died with him''. ''Good''.

 

She waits until Kebo has fully left, set the alarm back and locked the door. There's not a speck of dust anywhere, in fact the whole apartment looks clean and kept. It doesn't smell shut out or musty, like it hasn't been occupied in all the time they've been away. Had Kebo been staying here? Skye walks around the small space, Grant lingers and pushes into her mind.

 

His laugh his smile, his hands on her hips. Shield only allowed her to see him that one time, the rest of her sentence was filled with the occasional visit from Coulson and random agents that brought her food. It was the lonliest she'd ever been in her life. Skye hesitates at their bedroom door, her hand settling in between the handle and her side.

 

Everything about her now is tainted, spoiled. By both Shield and Hydra, Grant is in the same boat as well. When she goes in there to their perfectly made bed and his shoes stacked neatly against hers in the closet, she'll be shattering the illusion of their once beautiful life. They can never be who they were again, carefree, only worries being if they ran out of coffee.

 

Gone are all of those happy days, and in their place are nightmares filled with John Garrett and being stuck inside of that cell again, never to see the sun. Skye opens the door slowly and carefully, like something is about to jump out and grab her. For reassurance and because she trusts nothing, she grabs the pistol hidden underneath a floor board.

 

That's something else that's changed about her, she's never been anti-gun per say, but now she has a lot more reason to use one than she did before. Logically if someone was lurking about she'd of found them by now, but Skye has seen monsters and she's not taking any chances. The room is exactly as they left it.

 

Bed made at perfect angles, her jacket draped across the headboard (Ward hated when she did that) a pair of her sandles peaking out from her side of the bed on the ground. Skye decides to head to the closet, opens the door and muffles a sob against her hand. A few articles of Grant's clothes are still hanging neatly on hangers, a few shirts, a pair of jeans and a spare leather jacket.

 

With tears in her eyes and shaky fingers she pulls the jacket down, wraps it around herself. Thinking somehow it'll still smell like him because she's forgotten the scent of his colonge she inhales. But she's met with leather and dust, not trace of Grant left. What if she never sees him again? What if her and Kebo are too late in saving him? Where do they even start looking?

 

She has no idea where she was held and even if she did, who knows if they were being kept prisoner in the same place? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. She'll find him of course, because he would move heaven and hell to save her and she'll do the same if she has to. With a numb feeling spreading through her Skye walks to the bed, pushes away the thoughts of Ward tangled in the sheets under her hands.

 

She must fall doze off because the next thing she knows Kebo is calling her name, shaking her shoulder. ''I made dinner''. He tells her when she's fully awake and getting off the bed. He raises his eyebrow and she sets the gun down on the kitchen counter, but doesn't comment. ''How long did you let me sleep?'' She demands, glares as he turns on the oven.

 

''You were exhausted cupcake, only a couple of hours''. ''A couple of hours? We should be looking for Grant! Not wasting time, we need to find him''. ''I understand, but you barely ate at the hotel. You need your strength Skye, you're no use to me or Ward half dead when we go to rescue him''. She crosses her arms and stubbornly sits at the stool in front of the bar.

 

''Do you want to talk about it?'' He asks her as she's stuffing pasta into her mouth. ''Not yet''. He gives her a sad look. ''How bad was it?'' ''Bad. I can only imagine how they treated Grant''. Kebo sighs and takes a sip of his beer. ''You know after we save him we'll be on the run. For years possibly, maybe even for the rest of our lives. You want that? You're free Skye, but Shield will always be hunting Ward''.

 

Skye refills her wine glass before responding. ''Are you saying I should leave? Just leave Grant after everything we've been through?'' ''You know he'll suggest it''. A small smirk escapes her lips. ''And I'll be sure to tell him what an idiot he is''.

 

''Go ahead, I'm listening sweetheart''.

 

Skye's world stops. She half chokes on her wine, turns to the voice she'd recognize anywhere, in any life or any world here or dead. Grant is standing in the doorway, and despite everything he's smiling. At her. A beard covering his face and the look of unmistakable pain and sorrow etched into his cheekbones. ''Grant?'' This is a dream, right? A new form of torture Shield must have cooked up for her.

 

Letting her believe she's escaped, letting her see Ward only to take him away again. He moves away from the door and closes it, his boots heavy against the floor as he walks into the apartment. Her movements over time have gotten more balanced and graceful, so when she leaps up from her chair she doesn't fall over, but the chair does in her haste to get to him.

 

''Grant?'' She asks again, not believing in the sight before her even as she crosses the small space between them and he takes her in his arms. Lifts her off the ground and crushes her to his chest, buries his face in her neck. This is home, where she's always meant to be. After all of this mess, she knows it to be true. Her loyalties with never with Garrett or Shield, only with Grant.

 

He doesn't speak and neither does she, they hold each other in silence. Broken battered and beaten, two shells of who they used to be that their former selves wouldn't even recognize anymore. His beard is rough against her cheek and her arms are growing numb from their hold around his neck but she doesn't dare release him. They don't comment on the warm tears on each other's neck.

 

After what could be hours or a whole lifetime he puts her back down, takes her face in his hands. He checks her for injuries both phyiscal and emotional, frowns at the woman before him. She's too pale, her face clinging to the bones in her cheeks, too much darkness under her eyes. She's smaller than he remembers, Skye has lost the light in her face. Shield snuffed it all out.

 

Skye stares into his eyes, still liquid amber, whiskey brown and warm. She hasn't felt warmth in months. There's no trace of cold in her veins. She strokes his face, not able to find the words to express what she's feeling in this moment. Joy, relief, happiness, greatful so greatful that he's here with her. That they made it out of the hell Garrett put them through.

 

''Are you alright?'' Grant asks her, his hands moving from her face to her waist, pressing into her until there is nothing separating their bodies. ''I am now''. He's hesitant when his lips brush against hers, much like when they first got together and he was afraid he was going to break her. But she has never been a flower and she most definitely is not now so she grabs his chin and kisses him hard.

 

Grant can taste everything in her kiss. The pain she's been through, how much she still cares about him. How much she still loves him even though he's the reason she was locked up in the first place. He doesn't stop kissing her until there's salt water on his tounge and he extracts his lips from hers, rests his forehead against hers. Opens his eyes to look at her face, still beautiful, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

 

Her eyes are still closed, breathing him in. She looks so young like this, like the harshness of this world hasn't touched her yet. But it has and they both have scars to prove it. ''I was going to come save you''. She whispers, her hands small and warm on his chest. ''Sorry, I couldn't wait''. ''How did you escape?'' His hands drift across her body, in her hair on her shoulders, to her waist and up her back. Reassuring him that she's real that he's here with her.

 

Her fingers roam across the nape of his neck, down his spine, skating between his shoulder blades. He's real he's here they're together again. ''Coulson underestimated me''. He plants a kiss on her forehead, lifts his head back to reality to find Kebo has left them. Skye notices this as well, ''he was really excited to see you''. Ward shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack by the door.

 

''Skye''. God, she will never get used to how he says her name. Breathless, like she's the only good thing left in the world. ''I missed you''. She tells him, walking over to him and holding him to her once more, kissing any exposed skin she can reach. ''I'm so sorry Grant, for everything''. ''I am too, I never should have let you join Shield''.

 

''I don't blame you''. She looks into his eyes and he's frowning at her. ''You promised me you would lie. What the hell were you thinking?'' Guilt clouds her face and she kisses his palm that's cradling her cheek. ''That it was my fault too, I was responsible for what happened to the team not just you. I knew about Garrett and didn't tell Coulson''. ''Do you wish you would have?''

 

''I don't know, maybe. Here you must be starving, sit down''. He does, eyes sweeping the apartment and nodding in approval when he sees the gun on the counter. Focused on Skye the entire time, the way she moves around the kitchen as she makes him a plate. Her footsteps are small and calculated, the way she holds herself like she's still confined in a small place. It makes him sick.

 

He deserved being locked up, Skye didn't. She slides the plate of food over to him, comes around the counter to sit on his lap and curl into his chest. She's missed this, him so much. And once more just like when she first met him, all of the pieces that seemed to be missing inside of her he's returned. Already she can breathe easier, there's a lightness to her she hasn't felt since Coulson put her in that cell.

 

''I love you Grant Ward''. It's hours later, they're back in their bed like nothing has changed. Like they haven't been shot and twisted and turned, molded into Garrett's plans and Coulson's. Grant runs a hand down her bare back, plants a light kiss on her shoulder. She can feel his smile against her skin. ''I love you too''. There was a war that they'll never recover from, but as long as they have each other they'll be fine.

 

In the hours between the sun setting and night taking over, they have cried laughed and shared what happened to them in hushed tones. Grant through everything misses Garrett and Skye reflects on how nothing has stayed constant in her life but Grant. He's everything to her, and no matter what she'll stay with him. Always, until the end of time.

 

 

*

 

 

 

_One Year Later_

 

Skye rolls over slowly, fighting a smile because Ward knows she's awake. She can feel his eyes on her body. ''Stop staring it's creepy''. Her eyes don't have to be open to know that he's grinning at her. ''I can't help it''. ''Let me sleep, what time is it?'' ''Six a.m.''. At this she cracks an eye open, sees Grant propped up on his elbow, one hand reaching across the sheets for her.

 

''Why are you awake so early?'' She flips onto her back and slowly opens her eyes, stares at the white celing above her. ''Couldn't sleep''. At this she turns her head to glance at him, freshly shaved face, his fingers brushing her hip. By the tone of his voice she can tell he's had a nightmare, she usually wakes up for those but she must have been sleeping deeply and missed it.

 

Both her and Grant are plauged with nightmares, it used to be every night but over time it's lessened to about two or three times a week. There are just some things you can't un-see, some experiences that never leave you. Skye lifts her palm to brush against his cheek, kisses his chin. ''Do you want to talk?'' He shakes his head, leans into her touch. ''Later''. He's hovering over her suddenly, one hand holding both of hers over her head.

 

He's kissing his way down her chest and she's smiling, wrapping her leg around his hip. His mouth brushes against her hip bone and they are interrupted by a loud growl. It's her stomach and Skye laughs loudly, Ward removes himself from her, gets off the bed and kisses her softly. ''I'll make you breakfast baby''. He holds out his hand and she takes it, following him into the kitchen.

 

They obviously couldn't stay in his apartment just in case, so they moved around for quite a bit until recently. Skye passes the french doors and opens them, letting the sound of the waves and the scent of the salty ocean wash through the small bungalow they moved into a few months ago. It's a beautiful place and Skye has always fantasized living on a beach.

 

A small living room with two white couches, a spare room, two bathrooms and a kitchen make up their new home and Skye is so in love with it. It's relaxing and she wakes up every day free of worries next to the man she loves, life is good for once. They've be to hell and back, they deserve this. Grant takes out ingredients for pancakes, hands her a glass of orange juice as she hops up on the counter next to him.

 

''Are you making breakfast? Thank god I'm wasting away over here''. Kebo saunters into the kitchen, takes a sip from Skye's glass before taking a seat on the couch. ''Saw a dolphin this morning''. He tells them, stretching out his legs. ''And?'' ''Son of a bitch tried to kill me''. Skye laughs into her orange juice. ''Popeye I seriously doubt it was trying to kill you, they're not sharks''.

 

Ward listens to them banter back and forth, a smile lighting his face. He's happy now, happier than he's ever been. There's a peace here, could be the beach or Skye, a calmness in his bones that he hasn't felt since Skye first moved in with him. Those days in cells will haunt the two of them for years to come, the damage Garrett did to Grant will never go away.

 

But he's learning how to cope, how to deal with it. Skye like she has been since day one, is a balm to all of his wounds, and she heals him. Every day with her smile and her skin next to his. When he first came back after escaping Shield custody Skye asked Grant if he considered therapy, and up until that point he hadn't.

 

But after her and Kebo both pressed him on it, he caved. Found an ex-Shield agent with no ties to the organization (he checked hundreds and hundreds of times while Skye teased him endlessly about being over paranoid.) He was hesitant at first, only went because Skye would not stop pestering him. But he's glad he went to see Paul (they are finally on a first name basis.)

 

He helps Grant, has turned his guilt into an understanding. Ward now knows that not all of it was his fault, the abuse he suffered from his family, from Garrett and Shield, turned him into a ticking time bomb. He's content with who he is now, tries every single second to be a man Skye would be proud of. The pair has also learned from Skye hacking into Shield that the team is still looking for them.

 

Fitz and Simmons were only in that pod for a few hours until Nick Fury himself found them. Unharmed, shaken, but overall fine. Trip stayed with Shield and they recentely required two new agents to take Ward and Skye's place. Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, Skye isn't too worred about it. As long as they cover their tracks, Shield shouldn't ever find them.

 

He passes Skye to get to the fridge and she kisses his nose, smiles at him. Her fingers running down his face, the silver wedding band catching the sunlight through the open windows. Grant's left hand trails up her thigh, his matching ring cool against her warm skin. ''I love you''. They got married three months ago in a church in Italy. Skye wore a white sun dress and he wore dress pants and her favorite blue button down shirt.

 

The ceremony was small, Kebo and Fitz and Simmons the only ones present. (The two Shield agents were sworn to secrecy and haven't breathed a word to the Director of Shield that they are even in contact with Skye and Ward.) Grant cried when Skye walked down the aisle, barefoot and the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

 

''I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone''. Skye rolls her eyes at his sappiness but gladly accepts the kiss he offers.

 

Nothing is for certain and Shield might catch up with them eventually, but for now they have this. They have this wonderful life full of love that they wouldn't trade for anything. It's a small piece of happiness and not even the end of the world could make them give it up.

 

In the end through the monsters and dark deeds, love won out. As it always will.

 


	22. Forever In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited for these! Feel free to comment!

Thank you to those who continue to read my work, you guys are the best.

 

If anyone is interested here is a list of the fics I'm currently working on:

 

An AU of the second half of season 3 where they take Hive out of Ward & he comes back to the team.

 

The Avengers fic I told everyone abut in this story 

 

and another part to to "I've Got A Lover A Love Like Religion". So it'll be a trilogy 

 

I will be posting the season 3 AU in a few days hopefully so keep a look out for that! 

 

Until next time!


End file.
